Harry Potter and His Story
by Masterjedi1979
Summary: History is told by the Victors. but what if you found the "Loser's" story. Harry and company find what they need to fight in a war were both sides believe in lies. The truth may well change the world. H/G R/Hr and a few surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all to my first Harry Potter STORY. I underline story because this what this is. A Story. I write in a Narrative style. It may seem a little odd at times but it is what I prefer. There might be times that I just through was seem like random bits of info or a little joke in that may or may not have any baring on the story itself. Think of it as a group of friends sitting around a campfire or a man standing in an ancient cave telling a tail of glory. That is what a narrative is in my opinion. Oh and I don't own anything from the Pottervers. That is The-Author-We-All-Know. Not on with the story.

Harry Potter and His Story 

_Chapter One_

Home??

Thursday June 13, 1996

Harry had just left Kings Cross station with his relatives. They had just made the turn on to Privet Drive when his uncle finally broke the silences of the trip.

"Your going to have to be extra careful this year boy. Dudley has taken up a new hobby and we needed the second bedroom to store it in. Your freak friends may think they can scare us, but they are wrong. You will not have to do any chores but that is only because with my promotion I was able to hire a maid and a gardener. So you will spend your days in the bedroom and you will only be leaving it in the mornings when we all will be running per Dudley's exercise regiment. You will also be helping Dudley with his weight lifting and sparing every other day."

"Yes sir." Was all that Harry's addled mind could manage to say. For his mind was not quit into thinking right then. He had been through a lot in the past few weeks and couldn't really find any problems with what he was being made to do...

As they pulled into the driveway of Number 4 Harry couldn't help but think _only 81 days 7 hours and 23 minutes to go._ Harry quickly went to the boot of the car to gather his trunk only to find Dudley there pulling it out.

"I've got this" Dudley said as he hefted Harry's trunk onto his shoulder. For the first time Harry noticed that Dudley had changed over the last year. Much of the girth that he use to be was gone replaced instead by muscle. He had also grown about three inches to stand 6' 2". But what surprised Harry the most was the gray hair that had formed just behind his ears. He looked…older.

"Thanks Dudley."

As they walk through the house it was apparent that the Dursley's had defiantly taken to the new lifestyle Vernon's promotion and pay raise could afford them. It didn't look like there was any of the old furnisher left in the house. That was until they reached Harry's room. There was the old couch, recliner, coffee table, VCR and Television, plus Harry's bed and desk. In fact the only new things he could see were the hundreds of movies that lined the walls from floor to ceiling. It appeared that Dudley's new hobby was collecting movies.

"Sorry about all this but when dad heard that I was spending most of my free time, when not in class, studying or training, I was watching movies in my dorm room. He insisted I give him a list of the movies I liked. Every time I called home from school he would ask and never let up. So just to shut him up I went online and coped a list of the top two hundred greatest movies of all time and a list of all the latest movies to come out on tape. It seemed to work. He stopped asking and then when I got home last week, he said he had a surprise for me. He walked me in here and there they were in chronological and alphabetical order. I asked him where you were going to sleep or do your homework… He went mental and started ranting that he went through all this effort for me, and that it didn't mater where you slept and…Oh…oh look at this! Like he actually did this himself! There are doubles of a lot of the movies, it looks like he just gave the list to someone and didn't even notice that there were some of the same movies on both list."

"Dudley, calm down. You don't have to yell at me." Harry couldn't believe the change in Dudley. This didn't seem like the same person that had beaten, teased, and taunted him for most of his life. "What's happened to you Dudley? Why are you being so…so nice to me? Are you feeling all right?

"Harry, can I ask you something. When those Dementoid things come around you, they make you feel cold, and remember things, right?"

"Dementors, but yes. They feed off of your happy emotions. Why do you ask? What did you see Dudley?"

"I…I relived every time I was beat up when I first started at Smeltings. I was…well…you know…Fat. Well, I was beaten almost every day for months. The older students teased and taunted me whenever they saw me. Finally I started into my old rotten ways of picking on the other kids that were smaller then me, and the older kids left me alone after that. For four years I put those thoughts out of my mind. Then when those things made it were I couldn't keep them out of my mind." Dudley looked down like he was ashamed of something. "It made me think about what I had done to you, and all those other kids through the years. It made me…I don't know…rethink my life. Do you know what I mean?"

"All too well. I've been running all my life. From you, from your gang, from Voldemort, then this last year some of my friends came to me with an idea that I train them to defend themselves because our professor was not teaching us what we needed to know. Well there I am…me, the boy-that-runs, having to stop running, and help fight. And for once in my life I was happy. Happier then I have ever been. But then what's it get me; I get my godfather killed, for just trying to fight back for once. But life has a funny way of changing a person. I know in my heart that I have to fight back, but what more will it coast me…"

"Look I might not know much of what has happened in your life, Harry. But I can tell you one thing…" Dudley put a hand on Harry's shoulder "You don't have to worry about me hurting you anymore. I've learned my lesson, if anything I would like to help." With that said Dudley removed his hand from Harry's shoulder and offered it to him as a sign of friendship and truce.

***HP***

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Thursday June 13, 1996

In the dark of the kitchen, a lone man sits at a dusty table. Next to him on the table sits several empty Firewhisky bottles. As he sits there, lost in his thoughts another man walks in, this one just stops as soon as he walked through the door.

"Remus, my boy, what are you…" The aged face of Albus Dumbledore fell as his ever-working mind answered his own question. The younger man was mourning for is fallen friend. "My dear boy, do not do this to yourself. I know you are suffering the loss of Sirius, but drinking yourself into a stupor is not the answer. You have to pull yourself together. If not for you then for a vary special young man that needs you right now. You know that is what Sirius would have wanted. Now…" before Remus could respond Dumbledore cast a sobering charm on him.

"Well that was a waste of money." Remus smashed the last bottle he was holding against the wall. "At lest I've never hidden anything from Harry. Or imprisoned him or anyone else for quote "his own good". You have never thought of Harry as anything more then a means to an end. Have you ever really cared for any of us?" Remus Lupin had never voiced any of the things he had just said. Let alone to the most powerful wizard in the last hundred years. As he stood to leave Dumbledore placed his hand on Remus' shoulder stopped him.

"You are wrong Remus. I really did think it was for the best…but I was wrong. Remus, I need your help. I feel that all the mistakes I've made over the years have caught up with me. I have listened to the wrong people through the years. I would like to make it up to you…and to Harry. If you are willing to listen to an old fool, I would like you to help me reconnect with those I have tried to protect."

***HP***

Location unknown

There is a place that is only known to the loyal. Known only to the few the can be trusted, totally trusted. To only the inner circle of Voldemort, and the most trusted of them all is Severus Snape, the spy. And here in this most secrete of place's is where, in the last days of the first reign of terror, the plains to finish the war were made. Severus Snape was given the means to finish it all in one move, the ultimate checkmate. Now with the rise of the only man he has ever considered a friend. Severus has the chance to finish what so long ago he had helped set into motion, the fall of the light.

"What is thy biding, my master?" Snape said as he knelt in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort's snake like face curled into what one could only guess was a smile. "Old friend you know of all of my followers you are the only one I consider a friend. You need not kneel in front of me. When the time comes you will be standing at my side. And that time is soon, old friend, very soon."

***HP***

The Burrow

Ginny Weasley had just finished unpacking her trunk and was now setting at her desk. It had only been a few hours since she had seen Harry last. But all she could think about was how sad he had been, and if she knew anything, she knew Harry Potter. _Right now he's probably sitting in his room curled up on his bed crying. Feeling sorry for himself and feeling that everything is his fault…_

***HP***

Number 4 Privet Drive

"Ha Ha Ha, you still have that tail. I thought your parents had that removed." Harry was crying as Ginny thought, well sort of. It was close to one in the morning, and Harry and Dudley had been talking for hours.

"It's not funny, Harry. It hurt every time they remove it." Dudley, despite himself starts to snicker.

"Well I can write to my transfiguration professor tomorrow, if anyone knows how to remove it she will."

"That would be great!" Dudley looks at the clock on the desk. "We better get some sleep; we start training in a few hours. Good night Harry. It's good to have you home." As Harry watches Dudley leave his room, for the first time in his life he thought, _it is good to be home._ As he drifts of to sleep, Harry smiled _maybe I will make it through all this. Maybe there is hope for the future, I mean if Dudley can change for the better why not the rest of the world._


	2. Chapter 2 Dudley's Training

Chapter 2

Dudley's Training

Number 4 Privet Drive

Friday June 14, 1996

6:00 A.M.

The morning came way too early for Harry. He felt like he had barely closed his eyes when…

"Get up boy! You lazy freak, if we have to be up, then so do you." When Vernon grabbed him by the ankle to drag him out of bed, Harry was amazed to hear Dudley's voice from the doorway.

"Don't do that dad, if you hurt him, he won't be able to keep up. Then I'll have to slow down and not get a good run." If Harry had had his glasses on he would have seen Dudley wink at him. But Harry could feel his uncle's hand tighten on his ankle, only for a quick moment, and then let go.

"Alright Dudley, we wouldn't want your training interrupted." Turning back to Harry… "And you, if you mess-up Dudley's training, in any way, you will not be leaving this room again. And if that doesn't stop you from…"

"Dad let's get going." Vernon turned and left the room in a huff… "Hurry up Harry. Oh, and here…"Dudley tosses a not too old but not new, sweat suit and trainers on Harry's bed. "Maybe you'll be able to keep up with those."

Harry couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought that, just a year ago, these people were just his last living relatives. But now, even if only one of them could be, they were becoming… family.

By the time Harry got dressed, and down stares, the rest of the family was ready. Petunia and Vernon were dressed in brand new sweat suite and top of the line trainers. Harry couldn't help but to laugh to himself at the sight of Vernon with a sweatband pulled tight around the top of his head. After Dudley showed them some stretches they left the house. It wasn't long until Vernon and Petunia were starting to fall well off the pace set by Dudley and Harry.

"Dad it's about time for you to get ready to go to work. Why don't you and mom head home? Me and Harry are going to make a few more laps around the block."

"Good idea son. I will see you tonight. Don't you slow him down boy." Dudley looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. "Ya Harry, don't slow me down. You ready to really start this?"

"When ever you are." With that the real training began. After three more laps around the neighborhood at a quicker pace they stopped in the park. There they did fifty sit-ups and push-ups in five sets of ten each, with twenty pull-ups in-between. After that they did another set of stretches, then for the hundredth time in two days, Harry was totally surprised…

"Aright Harry time for meditation." Now to say Harry was surprised is an understatement, he turned to Dudley so fast that he fell over. "Harry, you alright? I didn't think you would react like that." While laughing he helped Harry into a sitting position. "I learned how to do this in school. The counselor at the school thought it would help me with…my over active imagination. They thought I was making up the reason I couldn't sleep. Well it did help with my sleep as well as helped me focus on school, my training, and my life in general. Anyway, it seems to work so I do it every morning and then again before bed." Harry couldn't believe how close to Occlumency this all sounded but he couldn't see how this could hurt.

For the next two hours Dudley taught Harry how to clear his mind and then focus on his internal self. To picture a room within his mind, and within that room to store all his thoughts, all his memories, all his emotions and then organize them so he can quickly recall everything in an instant. Harry found that Dudley was a much better teacher then Snape had ever been. (As if that is hard) After about an hour Harry was more relaxed then he had been in years. His mind felt fresh and awake. But there was something else that he didn't expect…he felt powerful! Like all the magic in him was right there ready to be tapped into, like he could take on the world, or at lest the menaces to it. As the first light of the day shone on his face, he felt, for the first time in his life… at peace. With himself and most importantly, his fate.

***HP***

The Burrow

The first light of the day shone through the open window. Ron couldn't help but cringe from the light. He hated mornings, but what makes this morning all the more appalling was that it came far too quickly. As he finely opens his eyes they came to rest on the reason for the early morning. His desk is covered with fifteen or more crumpled pieces of parchment. A night's worth of failed attempts at letters. Not just any letters though, and not just to anyone. These are attempts at love letters. And the person these botched letters were meant for…Hermione.

When Ron saw the pile of crumpled parchment he groaned. "What's wrong with me? She's my best friend, why is this so hard? Am I that pathetic that I can't just tell her how I feel?" With that he begins to bang his head on the desk. The sound was so loud it attracted Ginny's attention.

"That would be a yes." Ginny couldn't help but smile. She had known about Ron's feelings for Hermione since her third year. "Ron, you know that she has the same feelings for you right. You would have to be stupid not to have noticed. Let me see what you have written so far." Ron didn't bother to look up from where his head was resting on the desk. He just handed her the last miserable attempt.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Do you like me?_

_ Yes _

_ No _

Ron

"Ron you must be kidding. What are you a first year? Let's try this again." She crumpled the sheet of paper. "How do you feel about Hermione? Really how do you feel? Is this just a like or do you think you just might love her.

Ron didn't bother to look up again. He just held up two fingers.

"Oh Ron…Ron…Ron look at me. I'm not going to judge you. You know how I feel about Harry. I have no right to make fun of you for feeling the same way about Hermione as I do about Harry. I for one am glade you have finally come to your senses. I love you bro, but sometimes I think the twins dropped you on your head more times then they say they did. Have you not seen how she looks at you or how you seem to be the only one to get her to stop studying for just a moment and have a life. That "You" are the one that makes her smile and the only one that has her heart. And if you don't tell her just what you think, so help me I'll…."

The whole time she was talking Ginny was walking towards her brother. Who had the look of a man that had just, inadvertently stepped on a dragon's tall and was now in fear for his life? If anyone had walked by Ron's room at that vary moment would have laugh at the sight of a five foot nothing Ginny having a six foot three Ron cowering for his life.

Ginny suddenly came to her senses and relented. "Ron I'm sorry. It's just I get so frustrated when you boys don't understand. I'm in love with Harry and I can't seem to get through to him. And then I see you, and you being so thick and bull head. It just Urghh.... Look I know you love Hermione, and that she loves you." At this Ginny got a look on her face that would make the twins cringe from the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That's it!! I'll help you with Hermione and you'll help me with Harry. With the two of us working together there is no way we can't get who we want."

Ron started to protest but then thought; '_then again I am a Weasley.'_

***HP***

Surry England

Privet Drive playground

As Harry and Dudley sat in the field by the play park meditating. Harry suddenly had the feeling he was being watched. As he slowly opened his eyes, he moved his hand to his wand. As his hand meets the end of his wand, Harry springs to his feet rolls to his right between the adversary and Dudley ready for anything. Anything that is except for what he sees…

***HP***

Ministry of Magic

London England

Misuse of Magic Department

Accidental Magic Division

15 minutes earlier

At the desk of the Auror on duty an alarm sounds. A massive power surge centered in one place, Surry England. The Auror on duty rushes to contact the one person he knew could handle this, Albus Dumbledore.

***HP***

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster's office

Dumbledore is quietly reading in front of his fireplace. When there is a bright flash of emerald light and a voice calling to him.

"Albus, Albus are you there. Code emerald and black. I repeat emerald and black."

For an older man Dumbledore dropped to his knees in a flash.

"Joseph, are you sure? In Surry?"

"Yes, it just happened. What should I do?"

"Nothing I will take it from here."

With those words said Dumbledore touches a phoenix medallion on his chest and called out the code "Emerald and Black" then vanished.

***HP***

All over England

The moment Dumbledore touched his medallion, medallions all over England began to glow green and black flashes. As the wizards and witches touched their medallions they too vanished.

***HP***

Back in Surry

Harry was in awe of the power he was feeling. The awareness of everything around him, the birds in the sky, the slow and steady breathing of Dudley, deep in his own meditative state. He began to stretch out his awareness to the breeze on the grass, the strays in the ally, the…

Without a second thought Harry rolls to the right. In-between Dudley and the more then twenty wizards and witches that just appeared two seconds after Harry moved. At the head of the group Albus Dumbledore the head of the Order of the Phoenix, greatest wizard of the last century, stood doing what can only be described as the best impersonation of a guppy out of water that had ever been seen. For not two inches from his nose was a holly wand held by a very powerful and pissed off teen.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it appears that your services are not required here. Professor Dumbledore if you, Professor Lupin, Professor Moody and Tonks wouldn't mind staying, I have a few questions to ask." With that Harry lowered his wand from a very relieved and smiling Dumbledore.

"Of course Harry, Ladies and gentlemen as Mr. Potter has already stated your services are no longer required here, as you can see the situation in well in hand. **Alastor, if you Remus and Nymphadora could please remain. I also have some questions." Turning back to Harry and a very frightened Dudley. "Boys if you could please follow me I think we should adjourn to your home. Where we might have a bit more privacy." Begrudgingly Harry nodded. Whispering something to Dudley, who along with Mad-eye immediately began to snicker; the two young men feel inline behind Dumbledore.**


	3. Ch 3 Brave New World

Chapter 3

Brave New World

Number 4 Privet Drive

Friday June 14, 1996

To say **Petunia Dursley was a normal middle-aged woman with nothing overly interesting about her would be correct. She has a beautiful normal home, a well to do husband; her son had finally stuck to his diet, in no small part (in her opinion) do to her influence**. So it was with a great deal of trouble that she sat at the kitchen table of the before said home with not just her nephew and son, but three adult wizards. Little did she know when she awoke this morning she would, in her opinion, be forced into this much abnormality. Oh how she wished her husband was here to protect her.

"Do pardon the intrusion Mrs. Dursley, but given what happened last year, and the events of this morning. I thought it best that we had a little talk with you and your family about a great many things." At that there was a loud crack of **Apparation, and there before everyone was a very freighted and petrified Vernon Dursley and a very smug looking Nymphadora Tonks.**

** "Sorry it took so long but Apparating with big boy here took a couple tries. He keep running from me when he realized I wasn't, in his words "Normal."" With that Tonks released the ****_Petrificus Totalus_**. With a shriek Vernon ran to his wife and began to pull her out of the house, only to find that the doors and windows were magical locked.

"Please do forgive that, but I thought you might try to run before we had the chance to talk. If you prefer we can provide you with a **Draught of Peace or perhaps some whisky is in order. Harry would you mind poring us all a finger of whisky, I trust you know where to find it?"**

** Harry did as he was told, and truth be told was actually looking forward to the drink. Not only was he and his "Family" about to sit down and finally talk about his life but he was also about to have to tell his Headmaster and the greatest wizard alive how he got the drop on him but that he was going to say it in front of his magic hating relatives. Yes, a drink was very much called for.**

** He set out the glasses**** of whisky****, one in front for everyone but Moody. In front of Moody, with a wink, he simply gave an empty glass. Moody gave a short nod, and a smirk, filling it from his hip flask. Harry sat down next to Dudley and sipped from his own glass. Waiting for whatever was to come next, and he didn't have to wait long.**

** "Now that we have all calmed down a bit. I think a brief set of introductions is in order. I will begin." With that Albus stood to his full height.**

"My name is **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class for the defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945. Please forgive me for that last bit, one of the thing that goes along with the award is that when ever you make a formal introduction you must, under penalty of magic, state that you have received the award and for what reason you were award it. Remus your next."

"My name is **Remus John Lupin, formally the **Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, friend of Harry's parents. Also this past year a counselor at the Smelting Academy assigned to Dudley Dursley." Here he stopped at the shriek that came from Petunia. And the out burst from Vernon.

"This…this…Freak was in charge of taking care of my son!! How could they allow…"

"Oh shut it Dad! This "Freak" as you put it. Made it so I could sleep and not have nightmares over what happened last summer. He is the reason I'm doing so well in school! And while we're at it if it wasn't for Harry and his "Freakishness" I would be dead! So why don't you just shut it, and lets get on with it. These people just showed up this morning to rescue us when they thought there was a chance that Harry and I were in trouble again. They have nothing but our safety at mind here." Harry wished he had a video of what he was seeing here. Vernon Dursley the whale of a man that he is, cowering from is now larger, taller, and if it was possible more purple faced son.

"Dudley, while I appreciate you defending me, you need to control your temper. I hope you haven't forgotten everything I taught you this year." Remus said with the slightest of a smile on his face.

"Sorry Mr. Snider, or is it Mr. Lupin."

"Remus will be fine. That goes for you too Harry. I haven't been your professor for a few years now."

"That goes for me too Potter, I technically was never your professor. You can call me Moody or if you feel ballsey you can try Mad-Eye."

"Well we seemed to have gotten off topic. Shale we forgo formal introductions and just simply state our names. Then get onto the reason we are all here."

Introductions continued from there with everyone just stating their name. With Tonks simple saying "Tonks" with a glare at Dumbledore for saying here first name earlier. After the adults that wished to refill their drinks, which Vernon did, twice. Dumbledore asked the question Harry was dreading.

"So Mr. Dursley, what do you know of our world?"

"Nothing, and I would prefer it stayed that way. We have sheltered this boy for too long as it is. Now he seems to have bewitched our son into thinking that he owes him his life. I don't know what you've done to him **Boy**, but you undo it right now!" Before Vernon could even get three steps in Harry's direction, his son stood took one step and had his father on the floor, bleeding from the nose, unconscious.

"Mom, Mr. Dumbledore, I'm sorry but it had to be done. There is no reasoning with him when he gets it in his head that Harry has done something wrong. Harry I'm sorry I didn't do that for you ages ago. Mr. Lupin, sorry Remus would you mind helping me get him to his room. I think Harry is just going to catch my mom up on his life and I think we both know that story by now. Mom, stop looking like I grew a third head, and listen to them. I think it's for the best."

As Dudley and Remus hauled Vernon out of the room Harry began what as of late had become a common thing. He explained his life in the magical world. But unlike Dudley who asked questions every so often, Petunia just sat there. The only way Harry knew she was listening was the almost constant change in her facial expressions. They ranged from disbelief to terror to pride to sadness. It almost seemed like no time had past from Harry beginning at the start of his first year to the tragic events of the past month. When it was all said and done there was a silence like no one had ever heard.

Dudley and Remus had returned just in time for Harry to talk about how in third year he had the pleasure of having Remus as a professor. So it was a great surprise to Dudley when his mother stood without a word and hugged Harry. If that was surprising what she said could only be defined as unbelievable.

"Harry, I'm so sorry for what we have done to you. If only I hadn't let Vernon convince me that you could only bring harm to us, if you thought of us as anything other then "Normal." How odd that sounds now. You see we have always known you would be in danger. That if this Voldie-whatever came back for you here, we could be hurt if he thought you loved us. So he had us try and keep our distance. Try and make you normal, not what you are. So that **we** would be safe form him. But all we did was make your life hell. I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry."

This would have been a touching site, if it weren't for Moody abruptly standing, wand at the ready. But no mater how fast Mad-Eye was he wasn't fast enough. For at that very moment Vernon Dursley burst into the room brandishing a .45 Luger. Before Harry or anyone else could react he fired…

***HP***

Location Unknown

Time Unknown

A griffin flew through the air over a beautiful field. The sun is high in the sky, and the shade is cool out of the afternoon sun. In the shade of one particular tree there sat a beautiful woman with long black hair. She lay dosing as the griffin lands next to her. Without opening her eyes she reaches out and pets the brilliant red and gold fury shoulder.

"It is time, old friend, for you to go to him. He will be in need of you soon."

With that the beautiful creature is gone from this place with a tremendous flap of his wings.


	4. Ch 4 The Legend Continues

Chapter 4

The Legend Continues

Number 4 Privet Drive

Friday June 14, 1996

As Vernon's hand rises and fires, all Harry can think is, _"this can't end like this."_

Harry's ser dumb luck holds out. The Luger, as it tends to do, jams. In the blink of an eye Mad-Eye, Tonks, Dumbledore and Harry all fire off spells. While Remus grabbed Petunia and Dudley, puling them under the table. Vernon was blasted back through the kitchen door by the force of the four spells. When the occupants of the kitchen got to the setting room they found Vernon not only unconscious, but also petrified, bound, and sprouting boils every color of the rainbow all over his face. With a little help from Harry, Dumbledore was able to get Vernon and the rest back to the kitchen, where after another drink for Petunia, he is able to remove the boils and the petrifaction. Once this was done, he ******Ennervated** Vernon and begins to question him about what he has just done.

"Mr. Dursley, where did you get this gun? And why would you try and kill us and possibly your own son and wife?"

"You are here in my house, trying to turn my wife and son against me! Now untie me and get out of my home, I will not allow your Freakishness here any longer. You will leave or I will contact the authorities! You are holding my family and I against our will! I will not have…" But Mad-Eye had heard enough, and stunned him again.

"Albus did you really think that would work. The man is unstable, no offense ma'am but he is. We maybe able to talk rationally with these two, but I can't see ever getting through to that one." The whole time Mad-Eye talked. Harry and Dudley just nodded. They had lived with Vernon long enough to know he was right. When Vernon was in a state like this nothing would change his mind. It's odd how the human mind works. Because rather then being upset that his father had just been knocked out, yet again, by magic. All Dudley Dursley could think was, "_fitting he would own a Luger. Just like the Nazi he is, pathetic. This is why there are people like Harry and his friends, people that will fight for the safety of people like my father, even if they don't deserve it."_

"Mom I don't think it would be wise for us to stay here."

"Dudley this is our home. Not even your father will force me out. Mr. Dumbledore, I don't know about in your world, but in ours it is illegal to own a firearm not for hunting. I do believe my husband has broken that law. I also think he may have gone insane, accusing his own nephew and son of witchcraft and threatening there life. If it was not for Dudley's counselor and Harry's teacher being here who knows what he may have done. I do believe I need to contact the authorities."

"Mrs. Dursley, are you sure of this? We could simply take him into our own authorities. After all he did threaten five citizens of our world. And please Mrs. Dursley it is Albus." Dumbledore couldn't help but have a twinkle in his eye as he said this. He knows that to put Mr. Dursley in Azkaban would be cruel. After all to put a muggle in Azkaban, let alone a muggle that hates magic, would be a cruel and unusual.

"No Mr.…Albus, I think, while I don't agree with my husband and he may not be that for long, I don't want him to suffer. Mr. Moody if you and Miss. Tonks could please leave. While I may have become use to your appearance, I do believe the constables…"

"Nothing need be said ma'am. I've lived with this face for many years. I know what kind of an affect it can have on people. But I thank you for your concern. Albus we will meet you back at Headquarters." Before he could stand Harry piped up.

"Mad-Eye, if you and Tonks could come back after the authorities have left, we still have some things to talk about."

"Very well Potter. Send word."

After they left Dumbledore and Remus changed into Muggle clothes. It still never stopped amazing Harry just how different a wizard looked in muggle clothes. Remus dressed in a gray business suit, but Dumbledore was dressed in a three-piece Royal Purple suit, with his hair and beard both made invisible just below his shoulder. He did not resemble anything Harry had ever seen before.

After about three hours of questioning by the authorities the constables escorted a hysterically screaming Vernon Dursley from the house. Petunia was told that he would be give over to St. George's in London where he would get the best care possible. Though they did say that the gun charge would stand.

Seeing as it was now one in the afternoon, those still at Number 4 sent word to Moody that they would have lunch then met back at Number 4 at two o'clock.

***HP***

The Burrow

Friday June 14, 1996

Ginny paced from one side of Ron's room to the other. They had been at it for five hours now. Trying to get the wording just right. This letter could mean the world to both of them. If they did this right they both, her and Ron, could have everything that they've wanted for years. To Ron's credit he had not objected too much. Knowing that he was just plain dumb when it came to women had helped. If he was ever to have a chance at have a relationship with Hermione he would need Ginny's help.

"Read back what we have so far." Ginny had done this many times in the last five hours. She and Ron would think about what to say, write it down and then rewrite it in a better order, or with slight changes here or there.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ We have been friends for many years now. I know it hasn't always been great at time, and. I admit that it has almost always been my fault. But the one thing that has always been a constant in my life is the feelings I have for you. In fourth year I know I pushed the limits of our friendship and almost lost the friendship I have with you and Harry. But the things that have happened this past year, good and bad, have made it apparent to me that I need you both more then ever. When I was told what had happened to you in the Department of Mysteries I thought I would die, if I hadn't known that you where ok, I would have. You mean a lot to me, more then I thought could be possible. If you will have me, I would like there to be more then just friendship between us. I know this could be a mistake but I could never live with myself if I didn't try._

_With all the strength of will I have,_

_Ron_

"Well, how's that?" Ron said with not just a little frustration in his voice. They had been writing this same letter for three hours.

"I think we have it!" Ginny had been just as frustrated as Ron over there attempts at this letter. But it finally felt right. Now all they had to do was contact Bill for help with the next part of there plain.


	5. Ch 5 The Start of Explanations

Chapter 5

The Start of Explanations

Number 4 Privet Dive

Surry, England

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. Not 48 hours ago he had felt like his life could end at any moment, and he would welcome it. But not only did it end as he knew it, but for the better. In the past 48 hours he had been given the chance to get to know his cousin, started training with said cousin, been witnessed to that same cousin punching out his uncle, but then have his uncle pull a gun, **a gun**, on him and his friends, have to stun him (not receiving a letter form the ministry of morons he hopes), then to top it all off his aunt had had his uncle thrown into the Funny Farm. Now he sat with three other wizards, and one witch, about to talk about magic in front of his (at one time) magic-hating relatives.

"Thank you for a wonderful meal Petunia. Now that we are all feed, shall we get back to the discussion at hand? Harry, what can you tell me about this mornings magical disturbances?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes. He already had a good idea what had happened. But he wanted Harry to confirm it.

Harry wasn't positive but the look he was getting from the old man felt like he had a hole in his head that Dumbledore could look through. That's when it struck him the he probably did. Acting fast Harry thought about a window in his mental room slamming shut. As the window closed Dumbledore's chair tipped over backwards from the force in which he was thrown from Harry's mind.

"I worked! Sweat Myrddin on a broomstick it worked!" Harry said as he began to dance a jig on the spot. "After all that crap Snape said about clearing my mind, Dudley is the one to help me close it. Whooooh!"

"Yes Harry it would appear that you have had a break through in Occlumency. If you tell me later what you did, I might be able to help you refine it. And since it has come up I'm going to take this chance to apologize to you for not helping you with this more. From what Remus has told me I fear what Professor Snape did this past year may have hindered more then helped. I can't begin to say how very sorry I am to you for not seeing this. I fear that in my zeal to see that you, and our cause were not harmed, I may not have acted as I should have. There are a many, many things that I am not proud of, but the treatment of you last year in among the most regrettable. I know I have not earned it yet, but can you every forgive a old man for his mistakes?"

"Headmaster, before today, how much of last year did you know was going on? I know you may have had an idea but I could see in your eyes that a lot of what I said today you didn't know. There are a few things I need to do before I can forgive you. But if today has shown me one thing it is that people can change. If you continue to actually look out for me, and give me what I need to know. I don't thing that will be a problem." Harry had thought all through Dumbledore's apology about what it would take for him to forgive the old man. Now that he had his say he began to think about what he needed to know now. _'For one the lies need to stop!_ _I need to prepare for Voldemort, and for that to happen I need to be able to use magic this summer. It would be good if my friends could too so we are all ready when the time comes. Where is that owl anyway? I did that stunner hours ago. _"Professor I have a question, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why haven't I received an owl from the Ministry? I cast that stunner over four hours ago."

"Harry don't you know how the Magical Level Sensors work? It registers the number of wizards or witches in an area, and detects the types of spells cast. Then depending on the level of the spell tells if the spell came from an adult level or a Novice. I mean even Muggleborns are told this in their orientation meetings after they receive their first Hogwarts letter." Tonks couldn't believe he didn't know this.

"Harry don't you know! Harry don't you listen! Harry don't you read! How am I to know if no one seen fit to tell me! I may be a "Half-Blood", but I was raised as a muggle! Now I know why Hermione and all the other Muggleborns know more then me about this world! No one has cared enough to tell me these things! And every time I ask I'm looked at like I have three heads and I am talking gobbledygook! Why wasn't I given this orientation like the Muggleborns were? I know next to nothing about the wizarding world! What I do know I have had to learn through trial and error! I have been in this world for five years and all I can tell you is that the pure-bloods run everything, the Ministry of Magic is run by a bunch of morons, that any Magical being is considered a creature if they are not human, and then there are humans that have a disease are called Dark Creatures! That an underage wizard or witch if they use magic to defend them selves will get a letter form the Ministry of MORRONS! I know nothing of traditions, of rights, of what I can and cannot do without the Ministry breathing down my neck! Thus far I am pretty sure that the pureblood children are able to do magic when and where they want. Case in point the Weasley twins. I know that all their pranks are not made with potions, yet every year they come back to school with new inventions. Now I am not trying to get them in trouble but it is one of the best ways to illustrate my point. Then you have people like Malfoy who come to school bragging about all the new spells that his father has taught him over the summer, this time I **am** trying to get him in trouble! But it just dose not seem like it's a level playing field! I'm tired…" Harry would have kept on like this if Alastor had not cast a S_ilenco_ on him just then.

"Potter I won' lift that charm til you sit down and let us explain. Down lad'y, you'll get your explanation. I fer one want to know why ya weren't told all this me self." Alastor said looking a Dumbledore. Once Harry sat down Mad-eye gave a nod, reversed the charm and handed Harry his flask under the table. Which Harry took a quick swig from, and then went to pass it back, only to find Moody drinking from another flack.

With a wink he pushed Harry's hand back towards him. _'It looks like he could do with that, I got an idea why he asked me to be here, but I'm not going to make it easy on him.'_

For the second time today Dumbledore felt like he had truly let Harry down. Why hadn't he checked to see that Severus had done as he asked? It was becoming more and more apparent that his total-trust in Severus Snape needed to be rethought. If he only would have thought to send Minerva instead, a lot of problems and heartache could have been avoided. He should have know that after having to send Hagrid to hand deliver the letter that there was more of a problem that just a simple holiday by the sea. But this is what he had done. He had let this young man grow up not know all that he was entitled to. True it had been his idea to keep Harry humble, but not ignorant, this young man needed more then anyone to know what is expected of him. _'I've truly failed him. How could this happen to him and he still want to be help? I have to make this right.'_

"Harry I yet again must apologies for failing you. All these years and I never thought to check on you never thought that anyone could do the things that have been done to you. I have failed you more then I ever knew. From here on out there will be two passwords to my office, one for you and one for everyone else. If you ever have need of me for any reason, at any hour, come to my office. To start trying to make this up to you I will be going to Madam Bones this very moment to get you a waver from the underage magic law. While it is true that if a person is in a large group of wizards that the spell and level, not the person can be detected, with this waver you will be able to get your portkey creation and Apperation Licenses early, which will give you the chance to leave in a hurry, thus making you safe. But, also give you the chance to train as that seems to be what you want. Now if you will excuse me I must get on this right away to have it here by tomorrow morning. Harry I know this is just a start but I hope it will help. If any of you three have more questions for me, I ask you to be at Headquarters tonight at eight for a meeting."

"Headmaster I don't want to sound like I'm taking advantage of this, but it would helpful if I could get those wavers for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna too. They will stand by me no mater what I do, so it would only be safer for them and for me if I didn't have to be worried that they were not prepared. And just so you know even if they can't I will be teaching it to them next year anyway. We all need to be ready for the coming war and I for one do not want to die when I have finally got my life on track. I know this may not be able to happen but I also would like to make a trip to Diagon Alley to get some stuff that I should have thought to get years ago. I'm sure Dudley here would love to see it and if Remus, Tonks, and Mad-eye wouldn't mind I would like to do that today." He knew if he had asked any other day he would have been told no, but Harry really hoped that he could get his way this time.

"All right Harry I will see what I can do about the wavers for the others but I won't promise anything. But as far as Diagon Alley is concerned that is up to the rest of you. I will not tell you or anyone where or when you can go somewhere ever again. I made that mistake once I will not let it happen again. All I can ask is that you at least have two fully trained wizards or witches with you. At least till I can get you this waver and feel you can take care of yourself. I know you are a formidable wizard now but with more training I will feel much better about it. Once again if you need anything just let me know." And with that he was gone.

Turning to Tonks, Harry asked something that had been on his mind since she had mentioned it. "Tonks what did you mean by level when you were talking about that sensor?"

Moody just grumbled about _absent-minded old men. _"Here Potter, this is a copy of the booklet given to Muggleborns at orientation. It has a nice chart that'll explain the levels for you. It also has a good bit on the differences between Wizard and Muggle Laws. I'll show ya a few books about wizarding traditions and laws that you should know about while we are in Diagon Alley. Here's the chart I was talk'n about."

STF (Spell Translation Field) Wizard level scale

**Wizard/witch**

Myrddin

Warlock

Grand Sorcerer

Sorcerer

Arc Mage (War Mage)

Mage; anyone able to achieve the Animagus or Metamorphmagus change

Master (Auror): Anyone with Mastery of a magical discipline

NEWT: anyone with at lest one A on a NEWT

Level 2: Able to pass and graduate from Hogwarts

Level 1: a 6th or 7th year student at Hogwarts

OWL: anyone with at lest one A on an OWL

Novice: anyone able to graduate from the Sergius School

Level 5: a 5th years student at Hogwarts

Level 4: a 4th years student at Hogwarts

Level 3: a 3rd years student at Hogwarts

Level 2: a 2nd years student at Hogwarts

Level 1: anyone accepted at Hogwarts

Non-magical

Squib: can see magic but can't perform it

Muggle: cannot see or do magic

"Ok, I still don't get how I haven't got a letter for the Ministry? According to this I would be a Novice or maybe an OWL level, which would still mean I'm under age. I haven't even turned 16 yet. What am I not seeing?" Harry couldn't understand what was going on. It didn't help that when he said this last statement Moody started laughing.

"Potter you see the STF only registers you as underage if your power level is what they think it should be. According to the Ministry, 4 fully trained wizards cast spells here, and according to the field there are 4 fully trained wizards and 1 underage wizard here. When we cast those spells on your uncle, Remus was protecting your aunt and cousin. They can't tell the difference between you and one of use. Now if all of us would have cast they would have known that you cast a spell with the rest of us, or if you are here alone and cast a spell they know that this is your house so even if the power level says that is was a fully trained wizard they would still think it was you. The STF only record the number of wizards in the area, the spells cast, and the power level of those spells as above or below NEWT. The STF keeps a record of all "Magic-users" in a set area, so for your neighborhood they have you and Arabella. When it happened the STF registered that there was four unknown NEWT or above level wizards and you an OWL Level 2 in the room. Now because the last known spell "you" cast was your Patronus and that registered as OWL Level 2 last year. Anything cast at OWL level 2 in this house will be accredit to you, but anything cast above that will be thought to be one of us." By the time Moody had finished speaking everyone had tears running down their face from laughter, as Harry did a marvelous reenactment of Dumbledore with Harry's wand to his nose. Before falling into gales of laughter himself.

"Well I guess I didn't know my own strength. Now that everyone has had a good laugh at my expense, let's head for Diagon Alley." Harry could only shake his head at the renewed laughter as he, Dudley, Tonks, Remus and Mad-eye and surprisingly Petunia made to leave for Diagon Alley.


	6. Ch 6 Unexpected stops

Chapter 6

Unexpected Stops

The Leaky Cauldron

To say it was an odd sight would be an understatement, for what the Dursley's saw when they exited the floo into The Leaky Cauldron was weird even by wizarding standers. Not only was the place filled with an assortment of animal never seen all in one place before but the bartender was franticly trying to keep them all from hexing him, as one by one they turned back into him or herself.

"Lady and gentlemen please I had no idea that the Butterbeer I received today was meant for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. There will be no charge for your lunches." While Tom made his apologies Harry could not help but notice that he had a smile on his face. He would have to ask later if the Barmen had done that on purpose or if the twins talked him into it. Ether way it meant that the twins would get some publicity. With everyone's focus was on Tom, Harry and Mad-eye ushered the group into the back alley and the entrance to Diagon Alley. After Remus had touched the bricks in the right order and Petunia was calmed down, they made there way to Gringotts so Harry could get some money. Petunia was surprisingly not as greedy as the rest had thought she would be when she found out that Harry had his own money. The only comment she did make was to say she was glad they found out after Vernon was gone.

As they climbed the marble steps Harry whispered to Dudley and Petunia. "When we get inside here don't be scared and just let me do the talking. The people who run the wizarding bank are not human. They are goblins, very business like, and can seem a little rude, but they are the best at what they do. I plan to do a lot of stuff that might surprise you but don't give any response. It will just make it harder for me to do what has to be done." When they didn't give a response to him he stopped just before the doors and gave them a look. Eventually they both nodded in response.

The bank, like the alley, was not busy today, as with Hogwarts having just letting out the day before, most wizarding families had made their stop by the bank then. Harry walked up to one of the counters and pulled out his key. Eventually the goblin looked up from his paper work and asked what he wanted.

"I need to speak to someone about setting up a monthly stipend for my Muggle family and go to my vault. Here is my key." As Harry handed over his key the goblin finally realized who it was at his window.

"Mister Potter we were not expecting you so quickly. We only just sent you our letter this morning about Mr. Black's Will, if you will follow me I will take you to the bank managers office. Mr. Lupin and Ms. Tonks you were also named in the will, you others were not named so if you would like to wait here or comeback in about an hour they should be done."

"Mad-Eye why don't you take them to the Leaky Cauldron and we will meet you there in an hour. Or if you want you can look for those books for Harry you talked about." Mad-Eye contemplated for a moment, then whispered to Remus. "I think it would be best if we didn't separate too much. We will just wait here for you, and while we wait I will talk to Mr. Dursley here about what all he does during his training, see if there is anything we need to add for Potter here. The boy hasn't said it yet but I think that is what he wanted us to stay behind for this morning. With everything that we have talked about today that is the only thing I can think of. Well besides the fact that he seems to respects our advice. When we leave here I think the first stop should be to a little shop I know that might help him along." With that Moody ushered the Dursley over to a sitting area and began a whispered conversation with Dudley.

***HP***

The Burrow

With their mother, father, and brothers all out of the house Ron and Ginny had nothing but time on their hands. Ron really didn't mind, he had always loved to just sit and do nothing. While like his brothers in many ways Ron had always been the lazy one, preferring to just lay around or just sit and think. Ginny on the other hand had always been the one with all the energy in the world. She could spend the whole day running around the house doing this or that, and then still have enough energy to get her chores done, and not be sleepy at night. In the two days that they had been home Ginny had already finished her homework, unpacked her trunk, de-gnomed the garden, cleaned the paddock where they play quidditch, and helped her mom with the cleaning of the rest of the house. Ron didn't have any homework as he had just completed his OWLs and didn't know what classes he would be taking next year, but he had yet to even touch his trunk or do any of the chores he was given. So it was no surprise that Ginny found him asleep in front of the window over looking the garden.

"Ron, Ron, **Wake up**!" Ginny couldn't help but laugh as Ron jumped over the back on the chair, landing flat on his back.

"I'm up, I'm up! Bloody Hell Ginny, you could have done that nicer, Oooh that hurt. What did you have to go and do that for." As Ron got back into the chair he couldn't help but chuckle and think he would have done the same thing to her. "What did you need Gin, sorry for snapping."

"It's ok Ron. I was just going to take a walk around the pound, and thought I should let you know where I am. Why don't you come with me? The sun will do you good, and maybe you won't fall asleep all the time if you are more active."

"I am active! I play Quidditch! And I'm just a growing boy that needs his rest." Ron smiled at her when he said this; everything could be explained by "I'm a growing boy"

"All right I'll see you later Tall bro. I just let you get back to resting your big fat head." Ginny had to run to get away from the seat pillow thrown at her as she ran for the door.

***HP***

Gringotts

Harry, Tonks, and Remus had followed the goblin to a conference room where they met with the bank manager. Once they were settled, the goblin at the head of the table stood and began to read from a parchment.

"I Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind (stop laughing Moony) and not so sound body, as I'm dead, do here by leave the following things to the following people.

To Remus John Lupin hence forth to be called Moony I leave 5 million galleons and the ownership of HQ. Before you say anything about charity Moony, listen to me. "Of all the things I lost. I miss my mind the most." That is you Moony, you were always the one to think things through and talk us out of doing something stupid. I don't know how many times I would have died if it weren't for you. So take this money, buy 15 new sets of robes (one must be pink), 1 house, 1 new mutt, and take out that cousin of mine. I know you can do it; all you have to do is stop thinking there is something wrong with you and start doing what you know is right. I love you Moony, and I want you to be happy my brother.

To my as before mentioned cousin Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora. HA I can get away with that now. I leave you the sum of 5 million galleons and the ownership of one thick headed Wolf. I know we didn't get to know each other as well as we wanted, but just getting to know you has helped to take the shadows off my heart. You know that there are things in this life to be serious about then there are things to be Sirius about. Never lose that my dear, the world is too hard of a place at times to not laugh once in a while. Take good care of Moony for me, don't let him buy only books with the money I gave him, and if he doesn't ask you soon take him out.

To my other cousin Andromeda Tonks, first I Sirius Orion Black Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black formally reinstate you Andromeda Tonks (née Black) into the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and disown from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) and Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) and any and all descendent's of their line. There now that that is done, I leave you 5million galleons and the Black House seat in the Wizengamot, to be held by you until such time as a male heir is produced from your line. I know this is a lot to ask of you but it had to be done. To aid in your protection I has already paid to have your house and lands wards be upgraded and for anytime you are to be in the court to have two bodyguards to protect you. They are paid from a trust set up to never run out so your descendent's will always be safe. I hope that they are never needed. Take good care yourself Andy; it was great to know I wasn't the only White Sheep in the Black House.

To my godson Harry James Potter I leave the remanded of the Black fortune and all deeds and stocks not given to other named in this Will. I am truly sorry Harry. If you are having this read before you are 17, I Sirius Orion Black Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, the Godfather of Harry James Potter, do here by grant you the title of Lord of House Potter in accordions to the wish and Will of your Father Lord James Potter and Mother Lady Lily Evans Potter. In other words Harry I just made you the head of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter when you finish hearing this go down to your family vault and get your signet ring. It won't give you the right to use magic outside of school, only a waver from the Ministry can do that, but it should give you enough power in the Wizengamot to ask for the waver yourself. There is something else you need to know, in your parents Will it states that I was to live with you at the Dursleys for the first 5 years you were there. Then after you started school you were to live with them during the school year and me during the summer. I bet your asking yourself "But Sirius why would my parents want me to live with these people and not you?" Well Harry it's like this, when you were a year old and they decided to go into hiding, and make out their Wills, your mother cast a very old and very powerful charm on you and the house at Number 4 Privet Drive. I know your asking "but Sirius is that what saved me?" And "isn't it illegal to cast those kinds of charms on houses you don't own?" Or "how could she do that without the Dursleys having a hippogriff?" All good questions but if you would stop interrupting me I could explain. Your father and mother found an old protection charm that with the added wards would save you from most spells except the Unforgivables, as well as most physical harm unless done by that of the blood of the Caster. Your mother instead of your father cast the wards as well as the Charm, because by that time there were no more Potter besides James and you. When they decided to do this Charm and Wards set, they bought the Deed to the house at Number 4 and Lily then cast the spell while the Dursleys were visiting Vernon's sister to show off their son. Now as I've said the charm would not have protected you from the Unforgivables but yet here you are hearing me rant from the grave. I don't know what saved you that night but I do know that it happen for a reason. I love you Harry, know that if I went out fighting, it was what I wanted. I know you have a great many thing to do, and not a lot of time to do it in, but remember to have some fun, find a girl, have more fun with said girl, and eat you cereal with a fork.

Sincerely,

Sirius Orion Black

A.K.A

Padfoot

A.K.A

Snuffles

A.K.A

The best Man EVER (If it's in writing it must be true)

"There are others that are named but these are the portions that pertain to you in this room. Ms. Tonks if something were to happen to your mother before she comes in to hear her part the seat is to fall to you."

When the goblin stopped speaking there was not a dry eye in the room. Everyone knew that no mater what Sirius might have said in the Will he had meant every word. As everyone gathered their thoughts the goblin had them sign that they had heard the Will and to receive their inheritance. The goblin then asked if they wanted to gather the others from the lobby or go straight to their vaults. Harry decided to go straight to the vault and get the signet ring then get the other to set up the stipend for the Dursley. The goblin said that would be fine and that he could draw up the papers and have them ready for Harry and the Dursleys to sign by the time Harry reached the lobby.

Harry didn't even remember the cart ride down to his vault he was so lost in the memories of his time with Sirius. But for the first time in weeks he could remember the good time spent with his godfather. When the cart reached it destination Harry finally felt like he could and would do as Sirius had said, Have a little Fun.


	7. Ch 7 The Vault and Shopping Spree

Chapter 7

The Vault and Shopping Spree

Gringotts Lower Level

Harry was standing in front of the larges set of doors he had ever seen. In the center of them was a carving of the Potter Family Crest, it had two magnificent griffins with their wings spread behind them holding a shield, and in the center of the shield was a gold and silver phoenix with wings spread splitting the shield into four sections. In the top left was a crest that Harry knew well, The Gryffindor crest. In the top right there was a pair of crossed cutlasses under a dragon's skull, much like a wizarding version of the Jolly Roger. In the bottom right was another crest Harry didn't recognize, but assumed it was another family crest, perhaps representing the two families the Potter line derived from. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he had seen it before somewhere _'better ask Dumbledore later maybe he knows.' _In the last section was another pair of crossed sword under a regular skull this time. Under the shield written on a flowing scroll where the words "Si vis pacem, para bellum." '_What a surprise more Latin_,_ I really need to get Hermione to finish teaching me how to read it._ While Harry was staring at the crest trying to remember every little detail; the goblin that had brought him to the vault had walked up to the door and waved Harry over.

"Now Mr. Potter what you must do is place your hand on the phoenix's chest and state your full name. Now don't get alarmed if the wards have you recite more of your name then you have known so far. These wards are old and like to have their fun. Go on, it won't hurt."

Harry stepped over and did as he was told. Within his own head, much like the Sorting Hat Harry heard a voice begin to speak.

_**"So the son of James has finally come. Tell me child why is it you have come to this vault. I know it is not for gold, for you have my sister vault for that."**_

_'I have come to get the signet ring of the family. I was told in my godfathers Will that I need to wear it now. Please let me pass you have already said you recognize that I am my fathers son. What more do I need do?_

_ "__**Only state your full name as it should be know to all"**_

"I Lord Harry James Potter head of the House of Potter, Heir to the Lines of Gryffindor, and sworn protector of the Castle Hogwarts. Do here by claim my rights as Lord, and entree into this vault."

When Harry had finished speaking he had to cover his eyes from the flash of magic. When he could see again the vault doors stood open to revel a monstrous cave within, filled to the top with books, weapons, armor, furnisher, tapestries, jewelry, and of course mountains of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. When Harry was finally able move after the shock, it was as if he was drawn to a box sitting on top of a chest of jewels. When he opened the box inside was a ring with the same crest as the door. He slowly slid the golden ring onto the ring finger of his right hand, as it came to rest it sized itself to his finger. As it did there was another glow from his hand and from a long dagger in a sheath hanging on a weapons rack and an elegant scabbard and shoulder sling near by, as he began to walk to the rack, the dagger and scabbard lifted and began floating to him. When they reached each other the wards began to speak again.

_**'The scabbard and sling are for the Sword of Gryffindor, the dagger is to be carried by the Head of the House Potter. Use them well young one, for they both will be needed."**_

Harry was stunned by everything that had just happen. He wished he had more time to spend in the vault but knew that the others were waiting for him. So he grabbed a bag to carry the scabbard in and grabbed two money purses that he filled with galleons. As he turned to leave two sets of robes caught his eye. One was a beautiful set of black dress robes with the Potter crest on the ends of both sleeves and across the back and more gold and silver threading around the hem. The other looked to be made of heavy leather also in black with pieces of dark gray metal at the elbows, knees, and chest. When he went to pick them up he found that they both felt as if they were light as a feather. He quickly tossed them in with the scabbard and walked out the door.

In no time at all he rejoined the other in the bank lobby. As he said he would the bank manager had the paper work ready, and after signing the group made for the doors.

"Well that was good, now who's for shopping." Tonks said with the air of a woman that just got her entire lifetime's salary in one hour. If Harry hadn't felt the same way he would have been scared.

"I first would like my nephew to explain what he was doing in there. Just because Vernon is gone dose not mean that we need charity. You still are my responsibility as is Dudley. When I made the decision to have that man arrested, I knew I would need to find some way to provide for you and him. But I would have, and still plan too. So start explaining." Petunia looked expectantly at Harry waiting for him to explain himself. She had no idea what he was about to say.

"Aunt Petunia I own your house, the stipend I setup for you is enough for you to feed me, Dudley and yourself for the next three years. It will cover the power, water, cable and phone for the next five to give you a chance to save up enough to support yourself after Dudley and me move out. I am not doing this as charity. I am doing this to help myself. If we don't have to worry about where we are going to get our next meal, or how we are going to survive, then Dudley and I can considerate on training and on our studies, and you can take your time and find a job you love not one you had to take. We will all be happier and maybe we can start to be the family we should have been all along. Now, I knew you wouldn't want this to be like you are indebted to me ether, so I put a clause in the paper work that says that if you or Dudley ever decide to start a company or business I will hold one-fourth share to be used to pay back this stipend. But if the stipend is not paid back in the next twenty years the house will be sold to pay for it. Now let's not think about that anymore today. Today is a day to celebrate the life of one Sirius Black the way he wanted it. Today we shop!"

With that and before any more arguments could be made Harry started walking up the street to Flourish & Blotts with Moody right by his side. Unlike most teenage males Harry didn't go straight to the Quidditch section but to the Defense Against the Dark Arts section. There he started at one end and worked his way to the other, by the time he got to the end he had 42 books that he thought would be good to study. He then proceeded to the Transfiguration section and did the same ending with 25 books from this section. This mostly consisting of the Animagus transformation and the use of Transfiguration in duels. It went like this through all the sections with the same result. By the time they left Harry with help from Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye had 1,351 different books. They arranged for the majority to be delivered tomorrow to Privet Drive but Harry kept about a dozen to carry with him to look over more tonight. The next stop after Remus had shrunk the books to put in Harry's bag was Madam Malkin's for new robes. Once inside Harry looked at the different fabrics while Tonks promptly told Madam Malkin that Remus was there for 14 new sets of robes of his choosing and I neon pink set that was not. While Remus was measured; Harry tried to explain to the Dursleys why wizards wore robes instead of the "normal" clothing.

"Well most wizards consider this as "normal" clothing. I mean if you have never worn anything else, or have always seen people wearing them how are you to know? I find that they are a lot more flexible and a lot more comfortable then the hand-me-downs you have had me wear for so long. We still have a uniform on under our school robes, but my quidditch and workout robes are a lot more comfortable then my regular clothes. I planed on getting a few casual sets and a couple more new workout ones." While Harry was saying this Mad-Eye happened to be walking by.

"Ya know Potter, it might not be a bad idea to get one or two battle sets as well. Ther' strong and most come with there own shield charms on them. They could come in handy now and then, ya know…**Constant Vigilance!"**

Petunia and Dudley were not ready for Harry and Mad-Eye to yell at the same time and nearly wet themselves.

"After we finish here I want to take you to a shop I know down the way that specializes it just the kind of stuff I think ya may be looking fur."

"Well let me get measured and I could go with you now. If this shop is where I think it is I don't think we should bring these two with us." Harry whispered back to Moody. Moody nodded and Harry went to get his measurements adjusted for the new robes he wanted. He showed Madam Malkin the fabrics and styles he wanted and also order new school robes since it had been two years since he had new ones made. After a quick whispered conversation with Remus and Tonks, Mad-Eye handed Harry his spare long hooded cloak and once he had it on and the hood up he ushered Harry out the door.

Just as Harry had thought once they were on the street Mad-Eye lead the way straight down Knockturn Alley. Though they didn't go far into the alley Harry could just feel the darkness all around him. They didn't stop until they were in a small shop that compared to the outside glowed with light. On every available piece of wall hung cloaks and robes and weapons of every imaginable type. In a case at the back of the store held what can only be called replacement part for every part of the body. On the wall behind the counter was a menu of charms that could be permanently placed on anything you wanted. From an unbreakable charm to a permanent sticking charm if it could be added to something it was there. Behind the counter sat a man that could make Hercules envious. He looked like if he wanted he could shatter you spin with a pat on the back.

"Well Alastor what'll be today? Some new daggers or some of those exploding bouncing balls, maybe I can finally talk you into that new portable ballista you been looking at for a month. And who's that with ya? Don't tell me you finally told that shite of an ex-partner of yours where you get your lovely toy?" The man said with a laugh

"No Amish I didn't, but ya nock about two hundred galleons off that ballista, and I'll promise not ta tell. Now, Amish, ya know me, I trust ya with me life and I kno you would trust me with yours. So when I ask ya now, to take a wizards oath to never talk about this meeting, I kno ya will."

Without bating an eye Amish swore on his magic and life never to talk about what he was about to see or hear. With an approving node from Moody, Harry lowed the hood walked up to the counter, with a mischievous glint in his eye, dropt one of the bags full of galleons on the counter and said…

"We'll take the lot!" To which Amish, a battle harden wizard, who had lived through more battles then most men alive today, promptly fainted dead way.

"Damn it Potter I think ya broke him!"


	8. Ch 8 The Other Shoe

Chapter 8

The Other Shoe

Knockturn Alley

?????

Once Amish finally came around Harry let him know that while he was getting quite a lot of stuff, he was sorry but he had no place to put everything in Amish's shop. He did however buy six of just about everything he thought he could use, except the battle robes which he only got five sets of those. When Moody asked whom he didn't like enough to buy a set for, Harry just laugh and pulled out the set he had grabbed down in his vault. This time Harry had to wait for both Moody and Amish to come around before he could ask why they had fainted.

"Lad that has ta be the most beautiful set of Ukrainian Ironbelly Battle robes I have ever seen. They can only be made after one has died of natural causes, because the hide of one killed is to tuff to cut. If one is killed the muscles tighten and pull the hide tight to the body making it far to hard to cut with anything. It appears that this one has a charm on it that will allow the wearer to mimic that ability, that is to say if you flex your muscle while wearing this, the hide will pull tight and nothing will be able to cut through. You say you got this from your family vault, I suggest you go put them on right now. Most old families have things like this that are passed on only after the last owner has died. Once you put it on no one will be able to wear it but you until you die." Amish couldn't believe his eyes, not only did Harry Potter show up in his shop, but he was buying more then had been bought in the last two years. Then to top it off he pulls out a set of amazing armor that hasn't been seen since the time of the founders as if they are a basic set of quidditch robes. In the time he had been in the shop only when he had his hood up was he quiet. Even now as he was putting on the Battle robes he was asking questions about varies things that he saw in the back room where he was changing.

"Amish is this the portable ballista you were talking to Moody about? It doesn't look very portable to me. It looks like something that would take twenty men to move, let alone draw and fire. I mean I know magic can do a lot, but even with a shrinking and featherlight charm this thing must weigh a couple hundred pounds. There is only so much magic can do."

"Potter, touch that star on the back of it with your wand. You'll see how much magic can do." Moody just shook his head and chuckled at the startled WOW! that came from the back room. One of these days Harry was going to stop being amazed by magic, but he hoped it wasn't anytime soon.

"I'll take it if Moody doesn't, just to try and find out how it can do that." Harry said as he exited the back room carrying the ballista in one hand. Where moments ago stood the little boy that Moody had seen two years ago, now he saw the young man that he was meant to be. While not tall Harry was not as small anymore. He stood about five foot ten, but carried himself much larger. The tunic and pants had fitted to him as if they were a second skin, the robes themselves flowed with him as is they were an extension of his body. On the right hip there was a built in holder for his dagger that he had already secured, and he wore the sling and scabbard across to his left hip.

"Here Potter put these on." Moody said as he tossed Harry a pair of black Horntail hide-boots. "They might not be Ironbelly but they should do. Now yu'll be cover from the neck down. The head is the easies ta protect yet the hardest ta hit. So ya should be ok there. When we get back ta the others, leave the cloak on until we get back to yur house. It should cover most of those robes, yu'll need to take the scabbard and sling off too. Hurry up we still have one more stop to make before we head back."

It turned out the last stop was to a luggage shop right next to Madam Malkin's. There Moody signed for Harry to get an Aurora grade seven compartment trunk, each one of the first three compartments was expanded to three times the actual space, with the next three expanded to the size of a 30x30 room. The lady that sold him this one said that she was giving him a deal, because the last one still needed to be expanded and if he wanted to try it himself she wouldn't stop him but advised against it. With their shopping done here, Harry was about to step out the door when he heard a voice he didn't think he would so soon.

"I tell you, when Weasley get home tonight, I would love to see his face when he sees that miserable excuse for a house burnt to the ground. To think he could dishonor me by having Potter name me in that silly rag. And then the indignity of having me thrown in Azkaban when I had official business being there that night, or as far as Wizengamot knows…" Harry could place that voice anywhere, Lucius Malfoy. And from the sound of it he was planning something to happen at the Burrow. Turning to Mad-Eye he found that he had already commandeered the Luggage Lady's floo and was talking to Dumbledore.

"Albus we got to move the Weasley now, all of them. Recall Bill and Charlie too, Potter and I just overheard Lucius Malfoy ranting to his son that "when Weasley get home tonight, I would love to see his face, when he sees that miserable excuse for a house burnt to the ground." I think there headed there now but I don't doubt that if they are unable to find someone there they will go looking somewhere else, if they haven't already. I'm sending Potter and his relatives to HQ just incase. I'll get Fred and George and meet them there."

"Alastor I was able to get Harry the waver, take him with you to get Fred and George, send Remus after Bill, he knows where he is. Have Tonks use her necklace to get the Dursleys to HQ; Molly Weasley is there, she will look after them. Then have Tonks get Charlie, he should be opening his new office in Wales. Harry don't do anything unless you have to, your magic is not yet ready for you to use it too much, we never got to finish our talk this morning but I believe that you have just taped into your full power and it is untested. Please my friends, do be careful." With that Dumbledore broke his connection to contact Arthur Weasley. Moody turned to see Harry still staring at the empty grate.

"I know this is all happening fast Potter, but we got a job ta do. I want ya to put up that hood and stick close to me, were going next door ta give Tonks and Remus their orders. While I do that keep a watch by the door, once there on their way, we will head for Fred and George, got it."

Mad-Eye didn't need to ask again for as soon as he stopped talking, Harry nodded, dawned his hood, drew his wand, and stood ready.

***HP***

Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office

Ministry of Magic

Arthur Weasley was having what most people would consider a boring day. Sitting at his desk, working away on a computer for hours on end. But Arthur Weasley is not just anyone. And the fact that the computer he was currently working on was in fact in about a thousand pieces and he had no clue what any of them were had him very happy. That's when the grate in his office floo turned green and he saw the head of Albus Dumbledore appear. Now this was not an alarming thing, until he saw the look on Albus' face.

"Albus, what is it? My amulet didn't glow so it can't be that bad. Did something happen to Harry, or Molly, not one of the kids?"

"Arthur there has been a report that the Burrow is to be targeted soon. I have already sent people to collect Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Molly is already at HQ but I have no one to send to the Burrow for Ron and Ginny. Collect them and as much as you can and get to HQ quickly. Until we have more news you and your family need to stay there. I have already sent Harry's relatives there and Kingsley is sending a portkey to collecting the Grangers, then he is going to collect Percy. In these trying times we need to put hurt felling aside. Harry and Alastor should be along with Fred and George before you get there." With that Dumbledore cleared the floo for Arthur to get his children.

***HP***

Diagon Alley

???????

Eight hooded figures stood in an empty back alley. Waiting for the last two to arrive before five were to head to the Weasley house. While the other five went after their storefront here. This was to be the first raid for most of them. New potentials called "The Dieing" here to prove their worth, four potentials with four inner circle members to watch over them and two "New Marks" that were needed to get the job done.

"Where are they?" "Right here, you miscreants." Not even hooded Lucius and Draco Malfoy strutted out of the back of a shop that at one time sold dark detectors and such. That is until Malfoy became a silent as the grave partner and closed it down. "What are you imbeciles doing standing around hooded for? We own all the business that connects to this alley. Crabbe, Goyle, you will take your sons after those laughing idiots with your "New Mark" that can bypass the wards. Nott and I will take our sons and the other "New Mark" and destroy that hovel, hopefully thinning that traitorous Bloodline some. Are we ready? Then it is time to full fill your first steps into greatness boys take these masks and begin your trial." As each of the boys dawned their mask a light flashed and their hoods raised on their own. Lucius and the others dawned their mask and with a nod the five disappeared.

***HP***

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

Diagon Alley

Having already sent Lee home for the day, Fred and George were just restocking the shelves before heading home themselves, with Hogwarts having just let out there was not much business. That would change as the students started running out of their supplies as the summer wore on. As George finished his box he went to turn off the Neon open sign, a grand opening present from his father. As he reached it the bell over the door gonged.

"Sorry gents, just closing for the day, we open tomorrow at seven."

"Sorry George but this can't wait." Said a man in a hooded cloak.

"I know that voice!

"Harry old boy,

"What brings you…"

"Here today?"

"Why aren't you…"

"At your relatives?

The twins said as only they could. That is until they recognized the man Harry had come in with. Without saying a word more they locked the doors and headed for the back room. If Mad-Eye was there, there was trouble soon to follow. No sooner had they reached the back room then the front of the store exploded.

"Well there goes our…"

"Deposit."

"This way..."

"We have a…

"**Don't Panic!!** Room."

As soon as all four were in the room the twins called a Don't Panic room, the twins each pushed a button on the wall over their desks. The doors and windows to there office slammed shut and glowed blue then green.

"Grab hold…

Of something."

"This whole room…

Is a portkey."

Before Moody could argue the fact that this was going to hurt. The twins pushed another set of large red buttons on their desk corners that were the closest together and Harry felt the hook behind his naval.

***HP***

The Burrow

Ron was scared, or to be truthful he was worried. He was going to see Hermione for the first time since sending the letter that Ginny helped him write. What had him worried was that in the return letter from her there had only been six words.

Ron,

I'll be over at 3:30pm.

Hermione

Now here it was 3:00pm, the time of day that to most teens meant lounging around, hanging out with friends by the pool, making plans to go out for the night. But to Ron Weasley it meant one of two things, the end of a friendship or the beginning of a relationship with the woman he loves. He had just spent the last hour in the loo preparing himself for this encounter. He had changed his clothes a hundred times before Ginny had stopped him. She tried to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about, but no mater what she said; he still had a bad feeling about this afternoon. Oh how he wished he could talk to Harry right now. It was odd but it had only been two days since he had talked to him but it felt like a lifetime ago.

Ron didn't have time to think on this as the floo roared to life and from the green flames stepped his father. Arthur Weasley looked frantic. He almost literally jumped upon Ron.

"Get your sister and your wand. We have to move, Now! The Burrow is no longer safe. Dumbledore is moving us to headquarters. Harry is already there as is Hermione and there families. Now go, get your sister and met me back here."

Ron didn't have to be told twice. Like a flash he was out the back door, having his wand on him always. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him in search of his sister. Ginny had said something about a walk by the pound at the far end of the property. Ron's previous thoughts of the day gone, replaced by only thoughts of his sister's well being.


	9. Ch 9 All Together Again

Chapter 9

All Together Again

An empty lot

Suburb of London

Harry's only thought when he woke was that he had somehow gotten trapped in a Three Stogies episode. For when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Mad-Eye Moody hobbling around on one leg and beating the twins over the head with his fake one. As Harry made his way out of the wreckage that was Fred and George's office, or as they called it their "Don't Panic" room, he recognized the back yard of what was once the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Now the Headquarters of the underground resistance group known as The Order of the Phoenix. As the thought came to mind the vacant lot shimmered to reveal Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and at the back door laughing was non-other then Molly Weasley. Once she had control of her laughter and straightened her face she came marching down the back steps.

"Fred and George Weasley! What have I told you about making Portkeys that large? You could have killed yourself or poor Alastor and Harry. Now pick up this mess, and get in this house. Hello Harry dear, good to see you, come in side, come in side, your aunt and cousin have been worried about you, and a little bewildered too. Alastor stop hexing Fred and come sit down, Harry be a dear and help Alastor to the steps. George, stop that this instant, and give Alastor his leg back, now start cleaning up this mess!"

As Moody let Harry help him to the steps, the doorway filled with people to see what Molly was yelling at the twins for this time. As Moody sat putting his leg back on, Harry found himself barreled over by a brown blur. Once he regained his balance he returned the hug that Hermione was giving him.

"Oh, Harry when Dumbledore called and said we needed to get here and that there was an emergency I thought for sure something had happened to you again. Then we got here and you weren't here, and nobody knew where you were, and then your relatives showed up and Tonks just left them here and went to find Charlie saying that there was going to be an attack and you were with Moody but then there was no word for so long then…"

"Her…mione…need…AIR! Need…it…to…live." Harry's face had turned blue as Hermione had a death grip on his neck. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm just so worried. There has been no word from Ron or Ginny or Bill or Mr. Weasley or...or...anyone! Are you all right? What happened here?" Hermione had finally stop to take a breath and seen all the rubble in the back yard.

"Lets get inside and I will explain everything that I know. Just give me a moment to catch my breath. That was one hell of a hug. If I didn't know you fancy Ron I would think that you were coming on to me." Harry gave her a half smile that finally got her to stop looking so worried. That is until Remus rushed out the back door.

***HP***

The Burrow

Ron had finally reached the pound and found Ginny laying in the shade under an apple tree. Taking one look at Ron's face and Ginny was on her feet, wand in hand.

"What is it Ron? Is it Harry, or Mom, or Dad, what?"

"We have to go. Death Eaters are on their way to the Burrow. Dad just got here; we're moving to HQ. Dad said everyone else is there. Come on we got to move." As they turned to start the run back they saw a sight that would haunt their dreams for years to come. Standing in front garden were five Death Eaters with wands raised, and then nothing. The home that they had known for their entire lives was gone in a blaze of emerald fire. Floating above it all, The Dark Mark.

"Daddy!"

***HP***

Diagon Alley

Ollivander's

"Mr. Longbottom, so good to see you again, I've worked the past two days on those cutting you asked Professor Sprout to sent over. I was sorry to hear about your father's wand, oak ten and a quarter inches, Dragon Heartstring, rather a good match for him but not for you. I have been experimenting with an assortment of more magical woods, and I believe I have you to thank for some of them. You see not every magical plant renders a wood good enough to make wands from. Or they are so rare that to harvest some would simple make the wand made from them too expensive to make it profitable, but as I have said I have you to thank for helping me with this issue." With that Mr. Ollivander headed to his workroom with a look of pure joy on his face,_ 'so those extra cutting where useable. Wow, I might have a wand made of something I grew. And if that Tangglewood is as good as my research suggest...' _While Neville thought this Mr. Ollivander had returned with seven new boxes.

"Now Mr. Longbottom I don't want you to try to choose one of these just because they are rare. Just try them as we have before, and if one does not chooses you, which I don't believe will be the case, we will just keep trying until one does. All right now these are the seven that I have finished so far. As I have said I have been experimenting with these, so some have the normal cores but some don't, so I will not tell you which core is in each. All right this first one is from your hybrid Dragon Oak, I believe that's what you called it, sixteen inches. Just give this a wave rather that trying a spell yet." Ollivander was correct in having him just wave it because out of the end came a roar of fire.

"I don't believe so, not to worry, here this one is Womping Willow nine and a quarter inch." Nothing happened at first then the wand simply jumped from Neville's hand and hit Ollivander over the head.

"I think not. All right try this one, your Man-eating Maple, eleven inches. No, I can already tell not. Try this it's another of your hybrids, a successful attempt at bringing back an extinct bread, Tangglewood, nine and three-quarters." As soon as it was in Neville's hand it felt right and as he gave it a wave golden sparks admitted from its end.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful. It is only fitting that the man responsible for bringing this wonderful plant back to the world has the first wand made from it in a millennium. Truly amazing this particular wand has a composite core as well. Not many woods can work with more then one core but Tangglewood is one of the few, this one has the heartstrings of a Welsh Green and a Hungarian Horntail, and as you can see to tie them together you have that diamond tip. There is also something else that I would like you to try for me. There is an old charm past down in my family that I would like you to try for me. The incantation is **_pugna formo_**if the legends are true, only a person powerful enough to have a wand made of Tangglewood will be able to use it." With a little more prompting Neville finally attempted the spell. When he had competed the charm instead of the beautiful wand in his hand was a six-foot long magnificent staff. Neville marveled at the carved vines that wound around the bottom half, and the two dragons that seemed to fly around the top half. At the vary top held in place with more vine work was a Trilliant cut diamond about four inches in diameter coming to a point.

"Wonderful Mr. Longbottom this is more then I could have ever hoped for. What you have done for the magical world, is a great service, this is just simple amazing. But of course you know this must remain a secret for now. To reveres the spell, simply remember the way your wand looked then say **_directus _**_formo."_

"Mr. Ollivander this is just…wow. I have never seen anything like this before, short of the books about Myrddin. Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?" Neville reversed the charm and pulled out his money purse.

"Nothing young man, as I said earlier if it were not for you I could not have crafted this and many other wands. Think of it as a gift from one craftsmen to another."

"Well it would feel wrong not to give you something for this. How about I buy a wand holster, that way I can carry this work of art properly. Mater of fact I'll take two, I have a friend that I think could use one, and we both have a birthday coming up next month. Do you have any of the wrist ones with the anti-summoning and ejection and shrinking charms on them?"

Mr. Ollivander agreed to let Neville buy the wrist holsters and also threw in a new wand polishing kits. After thanking him again Neville exited the shop with his new wand in his new holster and headed to the Leaky Caldron to head home. _'Now that I know it works, I need to send an owl to Harry.' _

Just as Neville was passing Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes it exploded and he was thrown back by the blast, when he had regained his footing he saw five Death Eaters disappear, but not before sending up the Dark Mark. Knowing he had to let someone know right away, he ran strait into the nearest shop to use its Floo. For the second time in as many hours the Luggage Lady's Floo was commandeered to contact Professor Dumbledore.

***HP***

Hogwarts

Headmaster's office

Albus Dumbledore had just pulled his head out of the Floo and prepared to activate it again when it turned green and Neville Longbottom's head appeared.

"Mr. Longbottom I'm rather busy just now, might you call back later? I need the Floo just now."

"Sorry Professor this can't wait, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes just exploded and there is The Dark Mark floating over it. The Auroras haven't showed up yet but there are some more explosions happening now, wait I think that is just the twins stock of fireworks. Is there anything you want me to do or is there some one you can send, I don't know if the twins were in there, but some one needs to find out." Neville looked hopeful yet worried. He wanted to help but wasn't sure if Dumbledore would let him.

"Mr. Longbottom, I know you want to help but right now you need to get home incase there are more Death Eaters waiting to attack whomever comes to check. Go home and contact me later, I may have something for you to do. For now I need the Floo…" Albus never got to finish his sentence for at that moment Minerva McGonagall came sprinting into his office.

"Albus the members of the Wizengamot are being attacked, I just got a Floo from Madam Bones. We need to get to…Mr. Longbottom! I'm sorry Albus, I wouldn't have…if I'd have known…do I need to come back?"

"No, we will just need to advance our time table a little. Mr. Longbottom give me your hand, I'm going to pull you through." Neville stuck his hand out and was pulled through to the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Longbottom before anything can be explained I need you to take a wizards oath never to talk to anyone about what I am about to say, unless they already know."

"Alright, I Neville Augustus Longbottom, do here by swear by the magic of my line, to never speck of or write of any and all thing deemed secret that I hear from Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to anyone that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dose not give me leave to. So sworn by a Longbottom, kept by a Longbottom. Sorry for using your full name Professor but if I give my word I do it the only way a Longbottom can, totally." Neville said with a proud look on his face.

"I fully understand Mr. Longbottom. Your family is one of the oldest and most traditional families I know. So do excuse me for that same thing. I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore do here by swear to tell the truth to Neville Augustus Longbottom for the remainder of this day, unless in telling the truth divulge a secret or fact that is not mine to give or to tell.

Now that that is over there are quite a many things that you need know before we can proceed. First of all I am the leader of a secret group of people that are fighting against Voldemort", Dumbledore was pleased to see no flinch at the name, "and his followers. The headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix are at number twelve Grimmauld Place. That had to be said as the house is under the Fidelius Charm and I am the secret keeper, now you will be able to get there. I have been in touch with your Grandmother, to ask for permission for you to receive extra training this summer, per Mr. Potter's request. This is why I had at first asked you to call back later, but you are here now. Minerva if you would take Mr. Longbottom to HQ from your office, as I believe the rest of his friends are already there. I still have more calls to make from here, and from the information you just gave me my list is steadily growing." With that said and the toss of Floo powder his head was back in the fire. Neville just stood there stunned, _'did I just hear that there is a secret order of people fighting against Voldemort, besides the DA, and that Harry asked that I get extra training this summer, and that he is at this Grimmauld Place, and that I'm about to go there too.'_

"Come along Mister Longbottom, we will use my Floo. I'm sure you will get more answers from your friends when we get there." With that McGonagall lead him to her office and then through the Floo.

***HP***

The Burrow

"Daddy!" Ginny cried as she turned to run to what was left of the house.

"Ginny, we can't go back there. The Death Eaters are still looking for us. We got to go. Dad wasn't in there, you know that, even if he was there is nothing we can do for him now but live. We have got to go. I've never been to Luna's; you have got to lead the way. We can contact some one from there. Ginny we have got to go!" Ron had had to hold on to Ginny with all his strength. Finally after his words had sunk in, Ginny stopped struggling, turned to nod to Ron before taking off through the wood to Luna's.

Ron's legs felt on fire, he could not remember when he had run so much. Come to think of it he had probably never run this much in his life. It's strange the things the mind thinks of when your running on pure adrenalin. _'It's odd, I cant think of a time when I used this much energy. You would think that this was a lot less work then quidditch practice or even the games from last year. Oh look at that, even Luna's house has just an air oddeness. Is that a word, I'll have to ask Hermione, or maybe Ginny knows. Damn she's been crying this whole time, and here I am thinking stupid thoughts. I really need to focus, we could have been attacked and I wouldn't have known. I have got to get it together.'_

Ginny was franticly banging on the door by the time Ron had caught up to her. Luna opened the door, took one look at the tears in Ginny's eyes and the smoke in the distance ushered them inside.

"DADDY! Ginny, Ronald is that smoke coming from your house? Are you all right? Daddy, we got trouble! Come on, sit down, you must be exhausted." Ron could only stare in shock at Luna acting and speaking without her normally "Dreamy" domineer. As he and Ginny sat to catch their breath, a short yet stocky man with graying short brown hair came running into the room, wand at the ready. Upon seeing the wand Ron was on his feet with his own drawn. The man simply lowered his wand and chuckled.

"No need for that Mr. Weasley, I mean you no harm. Luna why the call about trouble? What has happened? You two look a fright. Ginny dear why the tears?" The man said as he knelt in front of Ginny, who immediately latched onto him.

"Mr. Lovegood I'm sorry to meet you like this but the Burrow is gone. We don't know if dad was inside or not, but five Death Eaters showed up right after dad had sent me to find Ginny. He had said that the Burrow was about to be attacked and to go get her. The Death Eaters set the house ablaze and started looking for us. May I use your Floo? I need to contact mom and Professor Dumbledore? They need to know." Ron had said this with a look of determination on his face.

Mr. Lovegood nodded, still holding the crying Ginny. Luna stood and showed Ron where the Floo powder was kept then how to call out as their Floo was on a restricted network.

***HP***

Number twelve Grimmauld Place

"Molly, Arthur just appeared in the kitchen, I think it was his emergency portkey. His robes are smoldering and he appears unconscious. Ron and Ginny are not with him. We need you in here now. Tonks is looking after him now but once you're with him, Tonks and I are going to head to the Burrow and check on things there." By the time Remus had said the word "in the kitchen", Molly was already heading for the door. When he said "unconscious" she was at a full out sprint down the stairs to the kitchen.

As the rest caught up to her in the kitchen, she was holding Arthur's hand, standing next to him were he had been laid on the table. Tonks had bandaged the burn on his arm, and cleaned him up as best she could. She was confident he would be fine. But she was more worried about Ron and Ginny. While Remus had gone to get Molly, McGonagall and Neville had come through the Floo and were greeted by the others. Remus laid his hand on Tonks' shoulder and started to lead here out of the kitchen, they needed to get to the Burrow and find Ron and Ginny.

Just as they reached the door to the kitchen, the Floo activated and Ron's head appeared floating in the emerald flames. One look in the kitchen and his face went from stressed to joy to worry in quick waves. He saw that Hermione, Harry and his other brothers were fine, then he saw his mother holding his fathers limp hand.

"Is daddy alright? Ginny and me saw the Death Eaters blow-up the Burrow and ran for the Lovegood's. Ginny will be glad to know dad made it out. Bill, come get us. I know you've picked up Ginny from here before, for mom. Their Floo only has Voice Access, and it will do Ginny good to see you, and she may not believe me that Dad is ok too." As they watched Ron went from a five-year-old child, when asking about his daddy, to the strong young man he was becoming, when telling his older brothers what to do.

"Nymphadora, Remus, have Bill show you to the Lovegood's, then Bill you bring Ron, Ginny, Luna and her father here. Odd Lovegood is a member but has not been shown Headquarters. Give him this slip of paper, and then burn it. Ron you did the right thing, I want you to tell Mr. Lovegood that we are on the way. Have him and Miss. Lovegood pack for a few days. Keep alert, we don't know if more Death Eaters are on their way there." Dumbledore had just arrived unnoticed at the same time as Ron's head. Immediately everyone snapped into action. Tonks, Remus and Bill left, Harry and the others were pushed out of the way as Madam Pompfrey rushed up to Arthur. Ron nodded and pulled his head from the fire.

"Harry I want you and Miss Granger to take your relatives and her parents to the study and explain what is going on. They have a right to know. Minerva you and Alastor go back to Hogwarts and get Hagrid and Filius and bring them here. We will need to have a meeting tonight to discuses everything that has happened today. Minerva if you see Severus, do not tell him. I need to have a long overdo talk with him first. Charlie you, Fred and George go to the library and second floor study and sitting room and begin calling in the rest of the Order. I need to continue to contact the Wizengamot members." With that his head was back in the Floo and every one headed to do as told.


	10. Ch 10 Long Overdo Talks

Chapter 10

Long Overdo Talks

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

The Main Study

Harry began to lead his relatives and Hermione's parents to the study after receiving a hug from his aunt, who had been very worried about him. While it was nice to finally get the affection from his aunt, Harry still felt a little odd about it and tensed up. Not for the first time Petunia Dursley, or Evans as she was determent to re-become, felt ashamed for not treating her nephew as she should have. _'How could I have ever been so stupid as to let that man talk me into not loving this boy as my own. Vernon Dursley if it's the last thing I do you will pay for what you have done to my family.' _By this time they had reached the study off the main hall with Neville coming along as well.

"Well before we start Dr. and Dr. Granger it is good to see you again, though I wish it was under better circumstances. This is my Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley Dursley. Now before you start yelling or hexing Neville…" Harry had almost chuckled at the look of pure loathing on Neville's face at being told who these two were. Harry and Neville had talked to each other about the crap they got at home many times. "They have both apologized and are trying to make it up to me for all the years of crap that they put me through. Dr. and Dr. Granger I don't know what all Hermione has told you about my home life, but they have both had a change of heart and do truly feel bad about what they have done in the past. Just today I have seen them either stand up for me, or do something that they never would have before. With that said Dr. and Dr. Granger why don't you fill us in on what you know of, and then we can fill in the blanks."

"Well first off Harry, and its Daniel or Emma, we know how hard it can be with more then one Doctor in the family. You should try that at one of the family reunions, where there are about nine other "Doctor Grangers". So we don't mind you calling us by our given names. To answer your question we know everything up until today, no one knew why we were told to come here, or more accurately the piece paper the note was on brought us here. After Hermione was injured a few weeks ago, we don't blame you for that by the way, we sat down yesterday and had a long overdo talk. We would like to thank you for keeping her as safe as you have. I don't think you know but I was in the Royal Navy during the war in the Falklands. I was just finishing my time in service after dental school, that the navy had helped me pay for." Seeing Hermione's surprised expression he continued. "I got out when you were two I don't like to talk about what I've seen, so we never told you honey.

"But anyway I know how easy it is to be hurt if your not ready for it or untrained. You are doing the best you can to help keep her safe by giving her the training she will need. So why don't you fill us in on today's excitement and we can see what our next step should be. And it is good to hear you have changed your ways Mrs. Dursley; I have been trying to get Hermione to let me talk to the authorities for the past two years about some of the things I have heard. But by the way you greeted Harry a moment ago, and by his noticeable absence I'd gather it was your husband that has been the one affecting your treatment of Harry." Petunia stood and introduced herself and Dudley as the soon to be Evans family as an affirmative. As Petunia retook her set the doors to the study were banged open, and Ron, Ginny and Luna found themselves at Harry and Neville's wand tips.

"Jumping Myrddin on a hippogriff, Ron! You should know better then to burst into a room like that. I could…" Harry would have continued but at that moment he and Ron where attacked by Red and Brown blurs each. Lucky for Harry he was still by his chair and was able to sit with Ginny firmly attached to his neck. Ron on the other hand was not so lucky as he was still standing in the doorway; he and Hermione tumbled out of the room and into the hall. Not to be left out Luna promptly jumped into Neville's arms and pined him to the floor. Just sitting there looking around the room smiling.

"Oh Harry thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" with each thank you, Ginny was giving Harry a kiss on the cheeks, to Harry's ever growing embarrassment. "If you had not warned us who knows what could have happened. As it was we almost didn't make it. Oh it could have been so bad, what if you hadn't heard or if you didn't get to us or if I hadn't been so far out, they could have seen us or…or..." Harry just tightened his hold on her as Ginny dissolved in to tears yet again. _'Why do women always start crying around me? Funny, I guess I'm getting use to it, I don't feel as awkward just holding Ginny. Is it me, or is it the fact that it's Ginny. __**Is**__ it that fact…that __**it is**__ Ginny? Do I fancy Ginny? Or is this what a friend feels like. No…no…she's Ron little sister…I can't fancy her…she's like…no…yes…no…__**yes. **__No mater what I might have thought in the past…she is not just Ron's little sister. But how am I supposed to let her know that? Do I even let her know? Is she safer away from me or with me…' _"You are doing the best you can to help keep her safe by giving her the training she will need?" Mr. Granger's words rang in his ears. _'With me, always with me, all of them are safer when I can protect them. Right, now to convince my aunt that we will be having guests and how to get them the wavers.' _

"Ginny you know all of you are like family to me. Some more that others, I would do anything for any of you. Now we need to discus what has happened today and let you know what I have planed for the rest of the summer. Neville go save Ron from Hermione. If she's hugging him half as hard as she was hugging me earlier he is probably about to run out of air. Dr.…Daniel while we wait, why don't I give you a little background on some of what is going on right now. As you know we are in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. A group restarted by Dumbledore to help fight against Voldemort and his follower the Death Eaters. You also know that I, at Hermione's insistence, started a group at school to begin to train a similar group, Dumbledore's Army. We started it to help learn what we needed to know for our OWLS but I think it did and will become more then that. My plains this summer have changed from just surviving my relatives, sorry Aunt Petunia but it's the truth. To starting to train hard for what I and everyone else knows is to come. I will not lie down and die or let anything get in my way of winning this war. Unfortunately that mean I have to have help, I don't want anyone else dieing for me. What I plain to do is take my closest friends how also happens to be the best students from the DA and train all summer. Now to do that I will need to get a waver for them to do magic over the summer. I already have one and was just made head of my family today, so I may be able to go before the Ministry and get the wavers and maybe even funding from them to make up for the crap they did to me last year." Ron and Hermione came back in embarrassingly red faced just then and sat on the love seat, while Neville took a seat in a wingback by the fire. Luna, who had let him get up to check on Ron and Hermione, promptly jumped back on his lap. Saying "your comfy" to Neville's embarrassment, and the others laughter.

"Neville as I was saying when you were coming in I plain to try and get wavers from the Ministry for us to learn and train over the summer. Would you be able to get your Gran to vote for one if I called for a vote on it now that I'm the legal Head of my Family. I don't know all that has to be done but that is where I want to start.

Now Hermione you have a lot to explain for. How could you, the smartest witch in our year, not realize that I never received a magical world orientation? I may be a half-blood but I was never taught anything about our world and anytime I would ask you, you would just act like I was an idiot and walk away. Now having said that, I am sorry that I had to say it but it needed to be said because to much is not said when it needed to be said because we didn't want to say it when it need to be said in the first place so that we didn't hurt each others feelings by saying what needed to be said then, do you get what I'm saying?" Hermione just sat there. Finally Ron waved his hand in front of her face.

"Blood hell Harry I think you broke her." That snapped her out of it. As every one laughed

"Ronald language!" Hermione said as she slapped him on the arm.

"Damn, I thought I was the only one to get that treatment." To everyone's renewed laughter. Daniel got a slap with a "Daniel Language!" from Emma.

"Well now that the easy stuff is talked about I have a few more things to say. The reason that everyone was brought here today and was called in this morning is because during Dudley's morning exercises that contains a form of meditation as part of our cool down. I finally taped into my magic." Harry had to stop here as Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and even Luna gasped. The others knew that something big was about to happen.

"Harry are you telling me that for the past Five years you have been casting on just your surplus magic. That you cast a fully corporeal Patronus at thirteen with only a possible tenth of your power. That you were not using your Magical core when you fought Voldemort for the Philosophers stone or when you saved Ginny in the chamber or all through the Tri-wizard tournament, or the fight with Voldemort in the grave yard, or all last year in the DA. That you have been doing impossible things with out the use of your full strength." At Harry's nod Hermione promptly fainted flat on the floor because Ron was too shocked to catch her. Ginny just sat there staring into Harry's eyes from his lap, were she still sat. Luna just shrugged and continued to look around the room. Neville on the other hand just smiled a little smile knowing in that moment everything would be ok.

***HP***

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

The Kitchen

Thirty minutes after Ron, Luna and Ginny had left to find the others Arthur finally awoke to the sobs of his wife. Also the worried faces of four of his six sons, and four of his closes friends.

"Well it is good to see you all care so much but could someone please tell me the reason you are all here is that Ron and Ginny are safe. If not I will be very putout with all of you for not being out there looking for them. Molly dear let me sit in a chair the table is as comfortable as the monstrosity of a feather bed we had when we first married." Arthur's last statement did the trick and Molly stopped trying to make him lie back down.

"Arthur you gave us and your children quit the scare. I know you just woke up but the sooner we know what happened the better. How did they break the wards? From what Tonks and Remus saw they didn't fall until after the house was ablaze. I can't tell you how sorry I am that this happened. Those wards should have kept you safe. I seem to be failing a lot of people lately." They all just stared, as Dumbledore seemed to age before their eyes. Never had any of them seen him look so ashamed of himself. To most in the room he had been the wise old wizard that they could always count on to know just what to say or do. Now he just looked lost, still determined to do the right thing but just not sure he could do it.

"Albus the wards did just what they were suppose to. It was my own fault. When Percy stopped coming around and then stopped talking to us all together I should have removed him from the wards. I just hoped that there would be some way to reconcile thing with him. Unfortunately for you and for I, we learned that lesson too late that not every one is redeemable. The Death Eaters that showed up entered with Percy's consent, and I know he was one of them. Right before the house erupted the clock chimed that he was "Home"." This prompted three distinct reactions from those crowded in the kitchen. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George all got feral looks in their eyes, there was no doubt that the next one of them to find Percy would kill him on sight. Remus, Tonks and Alastor had looks of sadness on their faces that this family had to go through the betrayal of one of their own. And Albus just hung his head knowing that this was another family torn apart because he couldn't save them all. He was starting to realize that his hope at redemption for the people that chose the wrong path was a fool's errand. That sometimes the only choice we truly have is to choose who to help and who to not. For in the end, our choices and our ability to except the consequences are all we truly have. Percy had chosen the wrong path, and from that decision there was no coming back. He knew this now, and now it was time to fix the mistake he had made more then fourteen years ago.

"Arthur I am truly sorry. I fear you are right; we must except the fact that there is some that, I am sad to say it, cannot be redeemed. If you will excuse me I have a mistake to fix that should have been done long ago. Alastor if you will contact Kingsley and tell him he can stop looking for Percy Weasley to bring him here, but to start looking for him to arrest him. Nymphadora if you will accompany me. We have a Death Eater to arrest in MY school." With no further words Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Light, the headmaster of Hogwarts, and one extremely pissed off wizard stepped into the Floo with Tonks a step behind him. After he left the Weasley boys went to look for their younger siblings to let them know their father was awake. And the rest just sat there waiting for the others to show up.

***HP***

Hogwarts

Dungeons

Severus Snape had just returned for a fun afternoon of killing and torture but now he was on his way to do his favorite thing in the world. Manipulating the old fool. _'Oh this should be fun, all I have to do is show him this wound and have Pompfrey treat me for crucio damage and he'll believe I didn't know about the attacks today until it was to late and that I was punished with the rest for the failure at the blood traders hovel. The damn fool never even checks me with Legilimency anymore. Wait until he hears that the Weasel was forced to take the mark and has come to me to try and become another spy for him. That muggle-loving-fool Weasley will probably welcome him back as a hero. The boy dose have some potential, I might not give that away and help him prepare to come to the fool himself, as I did. Oh the joy of it all, my old friend will be happy. I really need to get the old fool working on finding those trapped items. To think my master would be stupid enough to drain his own power for a chance at a half-life that he would gain from the use of a Lichstone._ (For those that don't know. A Lichstone is an item that a person or creature has put his life into guarding. They would guard this item even after death. Becoming a Lich, A form of undead. Sound familiar. In the Pottervers it is known as Horcruxes.) _ He is more powerful and brilliant than that. Ah here he comes now, the damn fool looks pissed. Maybe we got one of the blood traders after all.'_

"Albus you must get to the Burrow, the Weasleys are to be attacked." Severus Snape was no fool but he never saw it coming. For who in their right mind would have thought that Albus Dumbledore had it in him to transfigure Severus Snape into a hot pink caldron with Snape's eyes and brain floating in it. "Now Severus, I left your eyes and brain so that I might have a chance to do this…_Legilimens" _instantly Dumbledore was seeing images of Snape's day and was appalled. He broke eye contact and picked up Snape's wand that was lying on the floor, handing it to Tonks. "I will be reversing the spell and turning him over to you. The last spell cast with that wand was _Avada Kedavra_ on a two-year-old boy. Take him in, then return to HQ." With a wave of his wand Dumbledore had returned Snape to human form and stunned him. With a shake of his head Albus walked back to his office to Floo back to HQ.

***HP***

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

The Main Study

The occupants of the room sat in shocked silence. A lot had happened to them today and no one knows quit how to deal with it all. After everyone had composed him or herself, or regained conciseness in Hermione's case, they sat in for about five minutes of silence before Neville spoke.

"Harry I don't know if you remember, but right before the last OWLS exam I told you I was working on a plant I thought might be of some use. Well it's of more use that I could have dreamed. Mater of fact if I'm not wrong you might not be the only Fames person in this room come next week. Over the course of the last two years I have been working in "Greenhouse 13" on a couple of hybrid plants. One of these is the combination of Old English Oak and TangleBerry Bush. My hopes were to bring back a long extinct tree that was legendary even in the Founder's time. As of this moment I have accomplished my goal. We now have and have used successfully…Tangglewood." This time it was Luna that fainted right way. Hermione just sat there with a vacant expression on her face for a moment before launching into a borage of questions. Harry just sat there with a smug smile. He knew what Neville had meant by "used successfully". He had noticed Neville's new wand and was happy for his friend.

"Congratulations Neville. That is a great accomplishment. Your Gran must be proud of you. So besides wands what can it be used for? I know Myrddin supposedly had a staff made from it, but is there any other uses." At this Neville got a very satisfied smile on his face.

"Harry the possibilities are endless. The main property of Tangglewood is that it amplifies the magic done to it. Say you made a bottle for holding water out of it, and then cast a water purifying and conjuring charms on it. The water from a plastic or glass bottle with the same charms would last for about a year to fifteen months at most. On one made of Tangglewood you would never need water again. The water would be purified and continue to pore from the bottle for eternity. The possibilities in the broom industry are going to make your Firebolt look like a training broom. I will be having a press confronts in about a week when the Herbology Institute finishes there study of my methods and the samples I gave them last month. But I have no doubt that they will be pushing for me to take my Herbology mastery early, but I will still be in classes for everything else." Neville got a pensive look on his face. "Harry when you have a moment I need to talk to you in private."

"Sure Neville." About this time the rest of the Weasley boys walked into the room still with that feral look in their eyes. Upon seeing where their little sister was sitting they couldn't resist the chance to try and scare Harry a little. As one they walked straight up so they had him surrounded staring. Finally Bill said in a deep growling voice.

"Potter what do you think you are doing with our sister!" The effect was immediate. Harry stood to run and might have succeeded if not for Ginny refusing to let go of him. So instead Harry found himself on the floor with a giggling Ginny sitting on his stomach and four pissed off looking older brothers glaring at him. Bill really did try to hold it in but when Harry started to mumble, moving his mouth with no sound coming, franticly trying to get a persistent Ginny to let go he couldn't hold it in any more and began to laugh. The sight of Bill rolling on the floor next to Harry laughing, it was just too much for the rest of them and soon the whole room was laughing at the sight. Finally after much laughter, Ginny helped Harry back into their seat, depositing herself back on his lap, and the room began to calm down. Bill was the first to regain the ability to speak.

"Harry you just literally saved our entire family, and we all know Ginny likes to be held after she has had a scare. I don't think there is a one of us boys who haven't had her show up in the middle of the night after a nightmare. So do you really think we would get that pissed at you right now. Now that is not an invitation to do something stupid and hurt Ginny's feelings or take advantage of her. But we are not going to kill you for caring about her."

Bill may have made a joke out of it but Harry still got the implied threat "hurt her and die". Bill had no way of knowing but Harry had made up his mind in that moment to love her for ever and to never hurt her. Not to appease the Weasley boys but because he never wanted to do it. It was that simple to him he never wanted to be the cause of her pain.

"Bill I don't think you will ever have to worry about that. I intend to do everything in my power to make sure we all get through this without any more pain." Harry met Bill's eyes and in that silent conversation Bill understood what Harry meant.

"Good, now I have some good news and some bad news." When he said this everyone but the elder Weasley boys froze. They didn't know if they could take more news just yet. The afternoon was so crazed with news the thought that anymore might make their heads explode. Finally it was Emma Granger that broke the silences.

"I don't know about you, but I always like the bad news first. It makes the good news that much better." Everyone agreed.

"Ok the bad news is that we know how the Death Eaters got through the Burrows wards. Percy let them in. He was one of them." BOOM… The nose that replaced the silence of moments ago rocked the room. Everyone was yelling that it was hard to tell who was saying what. Dudley was trying to tell his mother why this was a bad thing. Hermione was doing the same with her parents while trying to stop Ron from hurting his throat he was cursing so loud. Neville was just shaking his head cursing about idiotic ambition. But what got everyone quiet wasn't someone calling for silence but someone speaking in what was apparently Parseltongue but what surprised everyone was it was coming from Ginny. But what was really disheartening was that Harry was laughing and talking right back.

"Ah, Harry what's so funny mate. You know we have all gotten use to you speaking like that but Ginny, I mean are you even aware that you guys are hissing at each other. Ginny did you know you were doing that, that you could speak Parseltongue. You're both there just hissing away oblivious to the rest of us. Can you even hear me You're HISSING AT **EACH OTHER!!!" **Ron would have kept this up if Dudley had not slapped him just then. Every one just stared as Dudley, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"What, he was hysterical. Someone had to do it. Don't look at me like that. It worked." The twins goddess bless them after the initial shock were having to hold each other up as the second round of laughter claimed them. Everyone else just shook their heads at the sight the twins were making as they had both given up holding the other and were now rolling on the floor. Ron for his part looked a little sheepish for getting so carried away. To make matters worse Luna chose just then to come around and exclaimed something about Tangglewood and proceeds to faint back into Neville's arms.

"Well now that we all know the bad news Bill. What is the good news?" Ginny said in perfect English.

"Dad is awake." As he said this Bill had to jump out of the way as Ginny and Ron ran from the room with Harry and Hermione close behind.


	11. Ch 11 The DA meets The Order of the Phoe

Chapter 11

The DA meets The Order of the Phoenix

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

The Kitchen

Friday June 14th 1996

7:00 P.M.

The Order had been gathering all afternoon. Most had been on the verge of panic all day. First the sudden call to Surry, then the attempted attacks on the Weasleys, the successful attacks on a number of the Wizengamot members, and now this emergency meeting that seem odd in that there were non-members in the room.

"I am sure some of you have noticed the absence of a few members and the presence of a few non-members. I assure you all will be explained. First off let me begin by apologizing to all of you for the imperfect way I have been running this organization. In my zeal to redeem some, I have endangered others and for that I cannot be more apologetic. You have all entrusted your lives to me and I have not held up to the standers you deserve. But let it be known I will do anything that is needed to regain some of your trust and respect. I believe I have made the first steep in doing this, by having arrested and terminated the employment, of a known Death Eater that has escaped justice for far to long. Earlier today some information was brought to light that has shown me to be faulty in my judgment of this individual. When more evidence was found I proceeded to Hogwarts where with the assistance on Auror Tonks, I apprehended this person and questioned his with Legilimency, finding sufficient cause to turn Severus Snape over for a life sentence in Azkaban. I then proceeded to the Ministry and had a long talk with Cornelius Fudge, who as of this afternoon is the former Minister of Magic. In this conversation I again used Legilimency, and found cause to turn him along with fifteen other Ministry executives over for a life sentences in Azkaban. As of this afternoon I am acting Minister, until the Wizengamot session that is to be held Monday, where I will relinquish the title to whomever they deem fit. The purpose of this meeting is to determent who if anyone is fit to lead us in these troubled times. Any suggestions?"

They all just sat there looking at each other confused. Finally Elphias Doge stood and voiced what seemed to be on most of their minds.

"Albus I think you need to get these children and those muggles out of here before this meeting begins, and explain who these others in the hoods are." Elphias looked pleased that most everyone backed him up with head nods and "here, here" said around the room. But he sat down quick when Albus Dumbledore looked him straight in the eye and spoke in a harsh voice that left no room for argument.

"Elphias, these "children" as you called them, have more of a right then most to be here. They as well as a few others in this room have faced Death Eaters in battle, and two have even had to face Voldemort himself. These "muggles" are the relatives and family of the young adults that I mentioned a moment ago and have just as much right to be here as you. As for the people in hoods, they are here at my request to cast their vote in the question I have put before us. They all are members but for security reasons and, of their own choice, wish to remain unknown to all here. Now as I asked before, who do we wish to back as Minister of Magic?"

"But Albus we have never let anyone under age into the Order before. While I agree they should be here. I think mostly everyone else wishes to know why they are members at such a young age?" Leave it to Remus to be able to stop the argument with a single question. Albus couldn't help but give Remus a smile for asking just what needed to be asked. Albus twinkling eyes turned to Harry and gave a nod. As he thought back to just a few hours ago in this vary kitchen. Harry stood and began to speak.

***Flash Back***

Everyone had just rushed it to the kitchen after hearing that Arthur was awake. After many hugs and thankful words everyone had settled down around the table, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Well, now that we have all had a chance to say hello there are a few things that I must say. While I believe you all have a right to attend the meeting that will be held here in little over an hour. I cannot allow you younger ones to attend, as we have never allowed anyone that is underage to join the Order before. I will give you as much information as I can, but there are some that will object to your even being told that we are having a meeting." Before Albus could continue Neville cut him off.

"Sorry Professor but that just won't do. If the only thing keeping us from the meeting is our age, as you have said, then we just wont join the Order. We are all members of one already and if you, as the Orders leader, were to ask for aid from our leader, and he were to agreed, we could attend as your allies, not as members. It would allow for you to continue giving us the information we need and keep the Order of the Phoenix as an "of age" group. It would also allow us, as a separate group, to run things as we need, to guarantee that our people are prepared. If this were to happen though our group would need a different name. Harry if I have said to much just let me know." The whole time Neville had been speaking Harry's smile had gotten bigger and bigger. '_This could work. This could really work. With us as a separate but equal group we could ally with the Order and still run the DA as we like. Hmm, what would be a good name though? If we all were to wear those Dragonhide robes I bought, we could be the Dragonhide Association, or the Dragon Allies, or the Dragonhide Alliance ooh I like that Dragonhide Alliance…NO, the Dragonhood Alliance. Oh, Charlie's going to love that.'_

"No Neville, I think it's a great idea. If you will agree Headmaster this could open a few doors I want to explore this summer. If things go as planed, I know this is highly unlikely, but one can hope. I think this way of doing things could help to spread the word and prepare the world for the things to come. If we were to split our time between training physically and learning more about how things are done in the world outside of England. We may be able to find things that can be done on a larger scale then this hit and run attacks that are not working. If we and I mean the younger group, I've thought of a few new names but would like to talk it over with the rest, for now the DA. If the DA can convince the Ministry that their tactics are not working, I don't know; I sometimes wish that we could change people's minds, they seem to gravitate to power rather then knowledge which is just wrong. The way things are right now with this bullshit about blood." Harry cringed as every female in the room said "Harry, Language." "Sorry I just get so frustrated when I think that this whole damn thing is over something that uses to be celebrated. Did you know that, the birth of magic in a non-magical family use to be prized? Before we left Hogwarts I was reading a book about the founding of the Wizengamot. It originally was the court of magical tribal heads. As more non-magical families within the tribes had magical births the court was expanded. The addition continued until the Counsel of Fifteen was established in 1000 B.C. From then on it was fifteen of the most prominent British magical families, this included if a member of the non-magical court were to have a magical birth they could replace a member that may have had magic in the family for generations but didn't have the prestige that the newly magical family had. History is full of these kinds of councils through out the tribes of Briton. But in 912 A.D. the founding of Hogwarts ended all that. With a centralized meeting place the magical families of Briton formed the first Wizengamot. It worked for a short time with the Five Founders, Hermione don't even start and just listen. The fifth Founder of Hogwarts was Baron Donavan Hogwarts, the muggle father of a magical child, who was also a member of the muggle Royal Family. He donated the land and the castle to the other four. The only reason he was even mentioned in this book was because the book was written in the twelfth century before everyone got all disillusioned by blood. Haven't any of you ever wondered where Hogwarts got its name?" Every one was just staring at Harry. Hermione looked on the verge of tears. To think finding out she was wrong had broken here. Dumbledore just sat back and smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Harry I have been trying to get those same things across to people for years. But people are easily swayed by the thoughts of the majority. The unfortunate thing is that a person can think for himself or herself but put them in a group the thoughts of the strongest of them tends to become the thoughts of the whole. Take for instance a group of people waking down the hall talking. Without them realizing it the "leader" of the group has decided to skip class and head for the lake. The majority of them go along without even thinking about it, though there are always the rare few that will decide to go to class but these I am sad to say will be a very small few. The people that decide to think for them selves tend to not be the "leader" they tend to work alone rather then letting themselves be swayed by a group. Everyone has the ability to make their own choices but the majority are not strong enough to choose for themselves but let others chose for them. The sad thing is that the ones that chose to lead are often the ones that do it to achieve their own goals with no respect for what it will mean for the ones that follow them. All through history it has been the few that haven't fallen into this trap that have been the greatest leaders. The same can be said about the worst of them as well. Harry while I know you don't like it but the great majority will follow you. You are going to have a lot of choices to make that will affect the rest of us. I think we should talk about what you should say to everyone tonight and I have a few things that you all need to know before hand."

***End Flash Back***

"Everyone knows who I am, wither I like it or not, that is how it is. But what only a few of you know is that I'm also the leader of an organization similar to your own. For the past year I, with the help of some of my friends, have been training and gathering allies among the magical races of our world. After our public form was discovered at the end of the last school year. Members of three groups approached me who wished to align with my group. Over the next few weeks I will be in touch with them and then my friends and I with be going into training at an undisclosed location. This morning while participating in my cousins training program, I entered a meditative state in which I finally tapped my true potential within magic. For my safety and the safety of all of you, that is all the headmaster and I are willing to share. Upon hearing this headmaster Dumbledore has asked that we work together in this coming war with Voldemort" Harry couldn't help but laugh as all but him, his friends, Dumbledore, and Alastor cringed.

"How can you question our being here? You can't even hear a made up name. Bloody hell it's not even a scary one, all he did was this..."

Harry wrote out with his wand "Tom Marvolo Riddle" then with a wave rearranged the letters to be "I am Lord Voldemort" he then wrote his own name "Harry James Potter"

"Perhaps I should have a made up name too. Maybe then I could get your respect" with another wave of his wand his own name rearranged itself to become "Emperor Thy Jastar"

"Well what do you know, I get a new title too. Now I'm an Emperor just like Voldemort clams to be a lord. Don't you see this is just stupid? The **thing** that leads the Death Eaters, and I do mean **thing**, as **it** has not been human for a very long time, is what you should fear. Fear the deeds that **it** has done, fear the fact **it** once was human, but the fictional name, a small minded boy made up, should never be feared. The concept that an imaginary thing can cause fear is just an illusion that your mind reacts to. Voldemort is no more real then the illusion a boggart creates from your own fear. An intangible manifestation of your own fear in a reaction to a name that has no more power but to bring up that thought of fear. If you were to bring up thoughts of a fluffy teddy bear at the sound of the name, the name itself would loose it stigma of fear. A name cannot hurt you, no more then to make you fear that which you cannot understand. If the pure speaking of this fictional name can cripple you, even for a moment, then we truly are doomed. Look within yourselves and find that thing that truly makes you shiver. Be it the things that **it **has done to others or things **it **may have done to you. And accept the fact that **it** was a monster that did this, not the name. The name cannot hurt you. But yet again we have gotten off topic. As the headmaster asked, whom do you think we should back as Minister in these troubled times? I speak for the DA when I nominate Amelia Bones."

With that Harry retook his seat. The discussion about them being there seemed insignificant compared to the question at hand. For the next four hours the group argued. Finally a chose to back two members, Arthur Weasley and Amelia Bones, was reached. Both were felt to hold the well-being and the safety of the people, rather then their own power as the most immediate thing that needing to be addressed. People left or went to bed over the next half-hour finally it was just Harry and Albus left in the kitchen. Everyone seemed to know that they were not needed for this conversation and left the two to talk. The last to leave had been Ginny and to Harry's surprise she lent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek good night. When Harry finally stopped looking at the door she had just left through he turned to see a very happy headmaster with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Well Harry I believe that went well. Now we need to discuses this training you alluded to earlier and figure out how to hide you six during it. Any ideas to begin with?" Albus eyes seemed to brighten and he chuckled as he tried to peek into Harry's mind only to find a giant bowl of lemon drops and a sign saying, "Eat Me".

"The first thing I have planed is for you, me, Neville, Moody, Mr. Weasley, Dr. Daniel, and Mr. Lovegood to go before the Wizengamot and obtain the wavers for the others. I'm hoping that I wont have to us my head of House Potter rights or enact my rights as Protector of Hogwarts to get it done but I will if I need to. I'm personally hoping that my Fame may finally be a good thing. After that I think that we should return to Privet Drive. There we will have anonymity, as I am the only known wizard in the area and that is a classified issue. There we can train physically outside or in the park down the street and train magically indoors. The first thing I plan to do there is expand the basement into a training room. With Dudley helping with the physical training and Alastor and Remus with the magical, I think it should only take us until mid-August for us all to have the basics down and be ready to start the hard training at Hogwarts. I was hoping to find a way to also expand the original DA into more of an intelligence-gathering group and only take the best fighters into the new DA. With any luck we may have time to get more then just us prepared. For now though I need sleep seeing as in…" Harry looked at the clock on the wall and cursed. "In five hours me and Dudley will be headed out for our morning run. I better get some sleep. Is there anything else that we needed to discuses tonight Sir, or can we just talk after my run in the morning?" Dumbledore could tell Harry still had a lot of questions and he agreed to talk in the morning. He asked Harry to see if Tonks and Remus would run with them in the morning, as the neighborhood was not one to be taken lightly. Harry agreed and wishes the headmaster good night for tomorrow would be here far to soon.


	12. Ch 12 Day ThreeMorning

Chapter 12

Day Three--Morning

#12 Grimmauld Place

Boy's Bedroom

Saturday June 15, 1996

6:00 A.M.

Ron wished his best mate had come with a snooze button. He had been awaked at five-thirty when Dudley had come to wake-up Harry. They had tried to talk Ron into going too, but he had told them it was too early and rolled back over. Ron had never been that interested in fitness, sure he train for quidditch but that was different…it's quidditch! This was just running for the sake of running. How could that help them fight... _Sun Tzu said: Whoever is first in the field and awaits the coming of the enemy, will be fresh for the fight; whoever is second in the field and has to hasten to battle will arrive Exhausted. 'Where in all bloody hell did that come from. I'm way too tiered, and it's too early. I'm hearing things." _Moaning he burrowed his head under his pillow trying to go back to sleep.

***HP***

Suburb of London

Saturday June 15, 1996

7:00 A.M.

Harry was a little disappointed that he couldn't get Ron involved this morning. _After my talk with Dumbledore later this morning I'll need to get everyone on the same page. They all need to get in better shape. Most Full bloods think if it can be done with magic, why do it the muggle way. Rather then running or lifting a heavy trunk, they would just lighten the trunk and Apparite away. They just see physical work as muggle's way of doing things without magic. The thing they don't realize is that the strongest wizards in history were all from a time when physical fitness was a way of life. There are so many misconceptions about the rest of the world. Every one thinks they are the only ones that know what is right or wrong. They never look at the big picture. There are so many ways of doing things; they only tend to do what has always been done. Never thinking that there could be a better way or a way to get it done more effectively. I really need to talk to Dumbledore about all of this. Were I might not fully trust his dictions in the past; he has at the very least been around for long enough to have seen a lot. He still has a lot to explain for, but I'm glade he has been making an effort.'_

"Hey Dudley, I think we should do our meditation in the back yard. While we are out here we run the chance of being disturbed in a bad way. At lest at HQ we will have some privacy. Hey Neville, you ok back there?" Neville just grunted in response.

Harry had been surprise to hear that Neville had slugged Dudley last night when they had gotten to the room that they are sharing. What surprised him more was that Dudley had just sat down and asked if he was going to have to let all of Harry's friends do that before the end of the summer. Neville had said that that was for all the years of abuse then offered Dudley his hand to help him up. They had talked late into the night and found a few things in common. With the way they were both picked on when they first went away to school and how they both had found something that gave them a sense of accomplishment, Neville with Herbology and Dudley with boxing. Dudley was going to help Neville with his fitness and Neville offered to help Dudley to get use to the new world that he had been thrust into. Harry was happy for his friend and cousin that they seem to have found something that they could learn from each other. It would help get everyone through what was to come. Now all he had to do was get the others involved. '_With any luck the others would agree right away. Hermione will be easy, just dangle some knowledge in front of her nose and she will follow it anywhere. Ginny and Luna will be interesting to see how they react, Then there is Ron, will he be able to handle this without his jealousy or laziness getting in the way. Will he be able to handle the work it's going to take to get us through this.'_

By this time they had reached the back yard of HQ and Dudley was explaining the theory behind meditation. Harry sat down and began to organize his mind like he had yesterday. When he got the room in his mind organized, he began to construct more rooms within his mind to hide the one he had originally made. After a while he had a fortress within his mind. Around the fortress he constructed a high wall. He then began to try and see if he could construct wards around the whole thing. It made sense that if this was a building in the world he should be able to do it here. After all in your own mind there are only the restrictions that you put on yourself. The wards as he knew them would not work in this reality. What good would anti-apperation wards be with-in his mind? As he contemplated what might work, he was startled by a screech from within his mind. He looked up to see a griffin circling overhead. The griffin gave another screech and landed at Harry's feet.

"Hello young one. I am your totem you may call me Falwgor. I'm here to help you with securing your mind and later your body. All beings have a totem, but only a few have the ability to access the potential of their totems; I believe you call them Animagus. When the time comes, and I have taught you all I can, I will become your form. While in this realm you can literally do anything. But first we need to get rid of this pesky intruder in your mind." The griffin walked over to Harry and pointed his bill to the upper right of the sky. Where the rest of the sky looked like how Harry had imagined it, in other words perfect flying weather, the sky to the right looked like a storm was on the horizon. In the center of this storm there appeared to be a sickly green swirling cloud. The Storm for lack of a better name, seemed to pulse, growing then shrinking as if the heart of an evil beast. Harry's stomach gave a lurch…

"Riddle!"

"Right you are young one. Now what do you think is the best way to defend agents this Storm would be?"

"Well if I could remove it that would be the best thing but I'm guessing that I'm stuck with it. Maybe I could cage it some how, or lock off that part of this place from the rest. That seems to be the best bet. Block that part off, seal it off, and forget about it, make it like it never existed. I've heard that that is how obliviation works, it blocks off the memory of whatever the person casting wants forgotten. But if I make it like that Storm never existed then I would not remember to protect that area. Maybe I can do the opposite. If I made this area appear to never have existed to the Storm then it would think and by extension Riddle would think that I had died or as it really is found a way to block him completely. If I'm lucky Riddle may even punish Snape for "teaching me Occlumency.""

"Very astute young one. But how best to accomplish this?"

"I thought you said you were here to teach me? Why don't you tell me how it should be then?"

"Because young one, the best way to accomplice this is to have you make your defenses unique to you. If I told you how others accomplice this then others would now how to get in. Every defense is different to the person creating them. Some rely on there knowledge to create riddles or puzzles. Some rely on their strength with a given ability, such as if they are good at fire or earth based spells. Then others like to combine things that they are good at and create something completely new. The possibilities are only limited by your own imagination."

Harry thought that it all sounded too easy. But he was sure that there was a catch, there is always a catch. He decided to try to just extending the basic walls he had already created into a dome. As they slowly began to extend together the walls seemed to glow with magic. When they reach the spot where the Storm was raging in the sky, they began to slow tell they came to a stop. As Harry concentrated harder on competing the dome, bricks began to fall from the wall, as the Storm seemed to fight back ageist being blocked out.

"Young one, try lowering the walls to creating a lower dome. The top of your dome is actually trying to go through the Storm. If you lower it some it may go just below it."

Harry did as he was told and it worked. Before his eyes the dome seemed to disappear and be replaced with the beautiful sky, minus the Storm. Harry was frustrated a first but then realized he had done it; he had separated his mind from Riddle. He began to think of what other defenses he could create.

"That will do for now young one. You must return to the other reality now your friends are through with their meditation and are waiting for you."

***HP***

#12 Grimmauld Place

Kitchen

8:00 A.M.

Molly Weasley had been awake for hours. She had been frantic when she had gone to check on her children and found three of them gone. The twins she had found in the basement trying some experiment or another. They told her that Harry, his cousin, and Neville had left with Remus and Tonks for a morning run, and that they said they should be back in about an hour. So now she set herself to work making a grand breakfast for her family. Thinking about her family was hard on her. Just yesterday she had a home and seven sons. Now one of her own sons had destroyed their home and tried to kill his family. But she had the rest of her family to worry about. So she busied herself with the preparations for breakfast. Her thoughts were disturbed as the door opened.

"Ah Molly, it is good to see you up and about. It seems the Dreamless sleep potion worked well. You had some of us quit worried last night. How are you?"

"Albus I don't know how I'm going to survive this war. I lost my brothers and parents to the first war, now I've lost one of my sons to this one and the others are insisting on fighting. Then there is Harry…oh Albus I couldn't love him more if I had given birth to him myself. I know there is no stopping them but they're so young. They should be thinking about what they want to do with their lives, not worrying if they will have one to look forward to at all. What is going to happen when all this is over and all they know how to do is make war. What kind of life will that be for them. How can we have gone so wrong that children are made to fight a war that should have ended long ago? We have failed them Albus, them and all the children that have had to grow up in fear."

"Dear Molly, they are all smart, strong and good people. They are a true credit to you and Arthur's upbringing. They will do what ever they believe is right, all we can do is try and give them the training that they will need to survive. We will all do our best to be ready for what ever is to come. You need to let them grow and make their own way. We shall be leaving to begin the training next week. Until then we will be preparing every thing that they will need for the remainder of the summer. Good morning Harry, Neville, Dudley. I take it Remus and Nymphadora have taken the first showers." Harry and the others had just walked in. Where Harry and Dudley just sat down Neville literally fell in to his chair.

"You could say that. They left before we finished our meditation and they haven't been seen since. Hermione and Ginny have the bathrooms now; so we just came to eat then take our showers after. Headmaster could we speak now or would you like to eat first?"

"Now would be fine. Why don't we go into the study?" After getting a tea service that Molly insisted they take, the two left for the study. Once they reached the study both men cast privacy and silencing charms. They turn to look at each other and laughed.

"Well now that that is taken care of, where did we leave off last night? Oh yes, you had just discussed expanding the DA and how you plan to get the wavers for your friends. I believe we may have more trouble with this then you think. I had to use my own fame and the fact that you are going to be under my tutelage. They think that you are going to become my apprentice when you turn sixteen. That your waver being given early was for training in the ways of apprenticeships and are up to level with what you should have learned last year had you not been held back by Umbridge. We my be able to use Umbridge for the others as well but you are more then likely going to have to pull some more strings as the Potter Head of House. I believe with you, Neville's Grandmother representing House Longbottom, Arthur as Head of House Weasley, and me as Head of House Dumbledore, we should have enough supporters in the Wizengamot to pass the wavers. The training is going to be harder then you think too. From what I have seen over the last few years, you, Neville and Hermione will pick things up the fastest, with Ginny and Luna a close second. Ron, for whatever reason, seems to have a hard time with everything that is not related to quidditch or chess. I think there is something that is holding him back, but for the life of me I cannot figure it out. It is as if his magic just is not there. When he got his own wand he did improve, but he is still struggling with everything. You may have to work with him more then the others. I would also like for you and Neville to work together more. Your power level, now that you have fully taped into it, will over power everyone else. Neville, now that he has come into his own, will be the only one to compare to your power. I had the same problem when I was growing up, if it had not been for Aberforth, I would have never been able to achieve my full potential. Where I may be the more powerful of us, he is close enough to me, within two levels that he could push me to the extent of my ability. This is going to be the same for you and Neville. You are close enough in level to help each other reach your potentials."

"Sir I know you are experienced with these things. But Neville has never really be that good. I mean he came the furthest in the DA, but he was still behind Ron. I can see the potential in him, but I don't see him that far ahead of the rest. Is there a way for us to be sure? You have been wrong before sir, I don't mean to be rude, but I need to know for sure. If it will help us prepare, we need to be sure."

"All right Harry. I know I have not given you enough explanations in the past. We will begin your training right now. I think this will be a good spell for you to know. Stand up, now this spell will show you a power level in a glowing of color around the person it's cast upon.

The power level is simply a Gray cloud for standard wizard or witch, but each level has one or more other colors as well. These other colors represent the four natural elements, and circle around like comets in a galaxy. Red for Fire, Blue for Water, Brown for Earth and Yellow for Air. If a wizard or witch's power has reached NEWT level their color changes to a Black background with the other colors brightening. If they are able to achieve Mastery in a discipline the background color changes again to Green. Most Auror are in this category or higher. The next level as you know from the chart in the orientation booklet is Mage, which is represented as an orange colored background. Next is the War or Arc Mage represented as a purple colored background. After that the background becomes more of a sun burst around the body with the elemental colors flaring out as if halos around the hands. You have Copper for Sorcerer, Silver for Grand Sorcerer, and Gold for Warlock. At the height of my power I had a Silver tinted with Gold coloring with Yellow halos. My brother Aberforth had a purple coloring with Red and Brown comets. I believe this to be the same with you and Mr. Longbottom, close enough to push each other but with you just above him in power. Now the incantation is _arguo vis vires _with a rising wand movement from the targets feet to their face. Now as with most spells of this type you are not trying to push or force magic at the person but cover them with it. Think of what it feels like when you cast the silencing charm we did earlier. Your not pointing it as just a single dot on the wall you're trying to cover the room in it like a blanket. Go on and give it a try."

Harry thought back to when he was learning the silencing charm. Professor Flitwick had described it more as trying to through it like paint covering the walls. The blanket made more sense; it was like making a secondary wall of magic covering the walls of the room. He concentrated on that thought and did as the Headmaster said. Growing from Dumbledore's feet to his head was a bright Silver glow, and around his hands were Yellow halos.

"Wow, sir that was easier then I thought. Why didn't we learn this earlier? No wonder you are so powerful. I mean it said you were a Grand Sorcerer on your Chocolate Frog Card but I thought that was just one of your titles, like Supreme Mugwump. You think I will look like that? I mean I'm an average student, I know I can produce a patronus, but so could half the DA. I can not possibly be at your level."

"My dear boy, I believe you surpassed me yesterday. Had I known you were only using your overflow magic for so long, I would have helped you long ago. I am truly sorry that you have had to struggle for so long, dear boy. You have every right to never trust me again. I can only hope that this summer you and I can come to terms with our joined past."

"Sir we have to much to do to fight with each other over the past mistakes we have both made. I am just as to blame as every one else for not making sure my questions were answered, and if not finding out some other way. I put to much faith in people. I should have been trying to find things out for my self, not relying on others to tell me what I need to know. I may have worked harder if I had known what was expected of me. Or I may have been less trusting of people that I should have been suspicious of. But all we both can do now is work together to help each other achieve what we both want. A world without Voldemort or the evil that helps creates these dark lords."

"I fully agree, and thank you my boy. Now that this is all taken care of I think we should return to the Kitchen before Ronald gets there and we don't get to eat." With that Dumbledore turned and removed the silencing charms on the room and headed for the door.

"Uh, sir how do I remove the Power level charm from you? Unless you would like to walk around like that?" Harry could not help but laugh at the look of embarrassment on Dumbledore's face. With a chuckle Albus preformed a Finite on himself and they both headed for the kitchen and Molly's delicious breakfast.

***HP***

#12 Grimmauld Place

Second Floor Study

10:00 A.M.

During Breakfast, Harry received a letter from Mr. Ollivander asking Harry to come to the shop at his earliest convenience. It was decided that they would make a trip to Diagon Ally after lunch to gather some other things and for Harry to go to Ollivander's. After everyone had eaten their fill Harry asked for his friends and Dudley to come to the study. Saying that they needed to decide what all they needed to get from Diagon Ally.

So here they sat talking about the different things they each wanted to get later on. After they had talked for a few minutes, Harry stood up and cast silencing charms. Every one fell silent and waited for Harry to speak.

"This won't take long, I just have a question for you all to think about over this weekend. I will be returning to Privet Drive on Tuesday and staying there for the remainder of the summer. I have a cousin and aunt to get to know and things I wish to accomplish to be ready for the coming war. I will be training, not just to survive, but also to win, to be able to total destroy them. There will be things that I will do that will not sit well with the rest of the Wizarding world and maybe even a few of you. The question is, are you willing to train with me, to fight with me? Don't answer me right now. I really want you to think about this. The training will not be easy, and neither will the things I will have to do. It will mean hard physical training, training in different fighting styles, boxing, Marshal arts, learning to fight with swords, knives, bows anything that can give us an advantage in battle. Training in old magic and creating magic of our own, learning anything that can make it easier for us to win. There will be days that you will want to quit, want to just stop trying. Days that you will be so tired and sore you don't think you can move let alone continue to train. But on those days I will do what I can to help you, but it will be up to each of you to continue or give up. You really need to be sure this is what you want to do before you agree. On Monday I will be going before the Wizengamot to obtain wavers for whoever chooses to train. I need your answer tomorrow night or Monday morning at the latest. I'm going to go talk to Moody about what books and other things we will need to get on the trip to Diagon."

With that Harry left the room in search of Moody. Leaving the others to talk about the question he had just asked. They sat in silence for a while, until Neville broke the silence. As he stood to leave the room he turned to the others.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I will be leaving with Harry. Dudley if you like we can finish the talk we started last night. The rest of you have a lot to think about, I had already started plans of my own that I was going to do this summer and most are the same as Harry's. I had made my chose before I came here yesterday. So do as he said and think about this, it will be a long time before you get to make this kind of chose again." With that he and Dudley left the room.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and to a lesser degree Luna sat wondering what they are going to do. No one wanted to be the one to voice the obverse question. How far are they willing to go to active victory? What were they willing to sacrifice to live a life that was worth living? What would they do to live at all? These questions lingered in their minds until it was time to leave for Diagon Alley.


	13. Ch 13 Diagon Alley Take Two

Chapter 13

Diagon Alley--Take Two

Leakey Cauldron

Back Alley

1:30 P.M.

It was decided that they would split up into three groups. Harry, Neville, Mad-Eye, Bill and Professor Flitwick would head to Ollivander's. While Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Fred and George would head to Flourish and Blots to get the books that Harry and Mad-Eye had made a list of. While they did that Ginny, Luna, Charlie, Remus and Tonks would head to the apothecary and then to other shops looking for a list of items Harry and Moody had made for them earlier. They would all then meet up at Flourish and Blots to help carry the books back to HQ. The order Harry had made the day before had already been sorted through and would be waiting for them at Privet Drive.

Harry had talked the others into wearing their Dragonhide Battle Robes that he had got for them. The five Harry had bout while not quite as strong as his own, were still better then just basic robes. The five sets were made out of five different Dragonhides, Welsh Green, Hungarian Horntail, Chinese Fireball, an elder Norwegian Ridgeback, and a Brazilian Feathery. The different hides had been tanned but still kept their natural coloring, the Horntail with a dark charcoal gray, the Welsh Green with dark hunter greens, the Fireball had a burgundy and gold marble look, the Ridgeback hide with its dark tan and gray marbling, but the one that stood out the most was the silver with rainbow oily shimmer of the Brazilian Feathery. Harry had chosen these hides for each one of his friends.

For Ron he had chosen the Horntail set, as it was the only one that looked like it would fit his six foot three inch frame. For the others he had chose what he thought they might like.

For Hermione he chose the Welsh Green robes, the dragon that the robes were made from was one that had died while fighting off a group of Death Eaters trying to destroy a village in lower Wales. The dragon's owner had had two sets of robes made to honor the dragon's sacrifice for his family and presented them to his oldest son and daughter so that the dragon could continue to protect his family line. Sadly the eldest daughter died in childbirth and the robes were sold to help the family with their expenses.

For Neville he chose the Ridgeback, the robes came form an old dragon that had been found dead in a cave in the valley between the two of the larges mountains in Scotland, the villagers there call the land The Longbottoms.

For Luna he just picked the ones that looked the most interesting, and that is why he got her The Feathery robes with their rainbow of color making the chose easy.

For Ginny, Harry bought the Fireball robes for no other reason then he thought she would look beautiful in them. Neville had also given Harry the extra Dragonhide wrist holster he had bought the day before.

***HP***

Ginny's Group

Apothecary

The list of ingredients they needed was vast. The moment Remus hand the list over to the attendant behind the counter they simply walked to the front door and closed the shop saying with an order this large there was no need to remain open for the rest of the day. For the next hour they helped the attendant gather what was needed and gathered many other things they might need, such as tools for preparing the ingredients, cauldrons, scales, and anything that they could find on the list Harry had given them. On the list they found that Harry had finally decided to get that golden cauldron that he had wanted in his first year. While they were getting everything together Charlie was looking over the list of other items.

"While you finish up here I know of a shop that has some of these items. Tonks would you mind coming with me? We'll meet you at Flourish and Blots." Once they had agreed Charlie and Tonks left and the other continued to gather the supplies.

***HP***

Harry's Group

Ollivander's

Harry and the others walked into Ollivander's and they were greeted with a rare thing, Ollivander was waiting for them behind the counter.

"Well Mr. Potter, I'm glad you could come so soon. Ah, Filius, Mr. Longbottom, Alastor, Mr. Weasley, well I was not expecting all of you. But it is good to see that Mr. Potter is not taking any chances with his safety, or is this your doing Alastor? What ever the case may be, I have to ask all of you not to talk to anyone about what I am about to discus with you." Here he paused as every one gave their word. "There are a few laws and traditions that I am going to be breaking, by doing this but I have the feeling that this is needed. It has come to my attention that the wand I sold you five years ago has encountered its brother, and that the encounter was not what you had wanted to happen. I have come into the possession of some amazing materials that I believe you already know about from Mr. Longbottom. I have made a number of wands that I would like for you Mr. Potter to try. Where you have been using only your magical overflow instead of your core, I believe your wand may have some trouble now that you are going to be using your full magical power. Most people when they come to me have already taped their core; your wand chose you based on just your overflow level. Do you understand?"

From the look on Harry's face the others could tell this was not what he had thought he was coming here for. He looked like someone had just asked him to circumcise himself in the dark. Neville just laughed and asked Harry what he thought of the idea.

"I thought you had found a way for me to use **my** wand against Voldemort. Not that you wanted me to give up my wand. I mean this is the first real thing I have ever owned. I just can't give it up, I mean is there another way for you to do this?"

"Oh my, Mr. Potter you misunderstand me. This is where the oath I had you give me earlier comes in. I am willing to give you a second wand. It is against the law to do so, but as I said earlier I feel it is what is needed. You have done some amazing things with your wand Mr. Potter; I would not dream of have you give up your original wand. But I do believe that you may have problems with larger spells with it. If I could ask would you mind casting your Patronus? I believe you will see what I mean."

Harry nodded and began to cast his Patronus. As he finished the spell unlike every other time he had cast it, only a beam of white light flashed. After concentrating for a moment Harry tried again, only to have mist emit from the end.

"Bloody hell I haven't had this much trouble with it since I fully cast it for the first time. Are you saying my wand isn't powerful enough or is it that I can't control my power? I cast a powerful spell just this morning with no problem, but I can't cast my Patronus now."

"I believe Mr. Potter you are having a problem like the one Mr. Longbottom had until yesterday. The wand works for you because you are powerful enough to use any wand, your current wand chose you based on the magic you had available at the age of eleven. Most wizards of NEWT level will go through a couple wands by the time they reach the limit of their power. I remember that you Mr. Weasley are on your third wand, and Filius you're on your eighth. I believe with the way you and Mr. Longbottom have been using wands not fully attuned to you, you both will more then likely have been forced to reach your full power at such a young age. You will be able to use your original wand for learning new spells in school, but I would highly suggest that you get a new wand for the battles that are bound to come. The power you have at your disposal is vastly beyond what you or any of your friends have used in the past. Now if you understand, lets begin."

"All right, if you think this will help. Where do we begin?" Harry seemed reluctant, but if it would help he would do it.

"Alright Mr. Potter, we will begin at the beginning. Hold out your wand arm. That's right; now hold out your other arm. Aw, just as I thought you can cast from both arms. Now Mr. Longbottom if you would hold out your arms, I would like to check you as well. Yes, yes just marvelous, you can as well. Now Mr. Potter it will be like last time, I will hand you a wand, but unlike last time I would like you to cast a small spell, like the levitation spell, or a small Transfiguration. I have twelve for you to try today, if none work, as we would like, I will have more made by the end of the week. This first one is a hybrid wood thanks to Mr. Longbottom, nine and three quarters, since you can cast with just about any wand I will just tell you the size so that you are not swayed into choosing the wand you want rather then the wand choosing you. All right give it a try."

Harry began the movement and the incantation, before the wand literally flew out of his hand and stuck into the wall barring itself about three inches into the wood.

"Well I think not. Here try this one twelve and a half."

This one didn't react as bad but not as well as Harry's original wand. He tried all the others that reacted in much the same way. Harry had separated them into three piles, one for the ones he just didn't like, one for the ones that worked well but not quite like he wanted, and a third for the ones he liked the best. Now that he had it narrowed down to the best four he asked if Mr. Ollivander had a back room where he could try some of the larger spells to decide. Mr. Ollivander flipped the sign to closed and led them to a back room that he used to test wands himself. Once they were there Bill, Alastor, and Flitwick added more protections to the room.

"Now Harry you might want to take it easy for now. Just try your Patronus or maybe a higher-level Transfiguration. Now the spells that were already on the room would have protected it and us should a moderate level spell go astray, with the spells added by the others you should be fine, just try and leave my shop standing?"

Harry nodded and took the first of the four he had narrowed it down to. He cast his Patronus and the familiar beautiful stag was standing in front of them. Once it had faded Bill conjured a rock for Harry to transfigure. That seemed to work well but Harry decided to try the same spells with the other three wands as well. Each worked well with none of them giving him any problems.

"Well they all seem to work about the same. Dose anyone have a suggestion of what else to try?"

"Well Mr. Potter why don't I teach you a new charm to test each? I'll teach you a new charm with each then you can feel how they responded to you trying something you haven't done before with your old wand. All right this first charm is one I think you should learn anyway, it is the Communication Connection charm, it is a spell that lets you combine two or more items together to communicate with each other. If I remember right your father and his friends had mirrors that they charmed to talk with each other. The incantation is _sermo__eminus_, the wand movement is to touch your wand to the two or more objects then say the incantation while drawing a figure eight in the air over the items. Alastor do you have a few items for us to use for this?"

Alastor pulled out two miniature Foe Glasses. Harry asked if the charm would stop the Foe Glass from working like it dose now. Flitwick explained that the charm only add to what it was put on, that the charm is what did the communicating not the item, it just needs a item to be placed on to function. Harry chose a wand and cast the spell. Flitwick examined the Foe Glass and deemed the charm as a success. Harry then set the wand to the side saying that he felt like he had to push the magic through it.

"That is to be expected Mr. Potter. With your power level you will have a problem of whatever wand you use being able to support the magic you put into your spells. I believe that one of these will be able to support it but I cannot be sure. Let us continue and if none "fit the bill" as they say I will have more made by the end of the week." Harry nodded understanding better the way to tell which wand would be best.

"All right Mr. Potter, this next spell will be of help when you conjure something. It is how a conjured weapon or shield might last long enough to make it through a battle. The incantation is _diutinus_, what this spell will do is make any conjured item last until the spell is reversed or the item is destroyed. Now the spell and wand movement are to be done right after the item is conjured. So depending on the item you are conjuring the movement will ether be a swoop to the left circling to the right or visa versa, a swoop to the right circling to the left. Ether way the end of the movement is to be touching the item. So why don't we start small, you remember the conjuring of a wooded spoon you did last year. If I remember correctly you even beat Miss Granger in conjuring this one. Go on and give it a try."

The others laughed as Harry blushed at the praise from one of his favorite teachers. He selected the next wand and began to conjure the spoon but stopped and put down the wand picking up the next. This time he finished the spell with the permanency addition. The wand worked perfectly. Harry hesitated then set the wand to the side and took up the last wand.

"What next Professor. The last one felt right but I want to be sure. And to be honest I like learning from you sir, you and Professor McGonagall are my favorite teachers. I will take any chance to learn something from you."

"All right Mr. Potter, lets give you a challenge then shall we. This next spell is taut to mastery level Duelist. I have every confidence that this will be no problem for you. The incantation is _insipido plaga_, in higher levels of dueling, magic is not the only weapon used. This spell stops the use of magic in an area. Giving you two minutes of non-magical combat or rest. The movement is unique in that it is a downward stabbing motion with the wand held downward opposite of the standard holding position. Aiming like this is hard, but if done right you will be able to disable your opponent. Go on and give it a try. Go on, Bill stand over there, it will not hurt."

Bill tentatively walked to the other side of the room, wand drawn, and waited. Harry took the last wand in hand, flipped it around and cast. Unfortunately Neville who was standing behind him was the one to be hit with the spell.

"Well as I said it is hard to aim but it seems you got the spell correct. Go on Mr. Longbottom try a spell." Neville attempted to cast but nothing happened. Harry looked at the wand in his hand then picked up the other one he had before.

"This is the one. It feels like when I got my first wand. What can you tell me about this one Mr. Ollivander?"

"Well Mr. Potter, that is interesting, this Mr. Potter is extremely fitting. The wand that has chosen you is Tangglewood, thirteen inches, but it is the cores that are interesting. The first core is the spinal cord of the Basilisk you killed in your second year, and I thank you for having the headmaster sell the carcass for charity. The second core is from the heartstring of a Griffin that had protected a church in the south of Spain for hundreds of years, it actually died doing just that. A group of Catholic priests decided that the church should be cleansed and the "Un-holy Abomination of a creature" was not needed to protect a house of god. It turned out that the priests were a group of squibs that had been turned over to the church at a young age. They came to believe that the worlds should have nothing to do with each other and sought to destroy anywhere that the two worlds coexisted. The third core comes from a rare mineral called Unbihexium; it is a glowing green stone that has many properties both muggle and magical. Now Mr. Longbottom would you mind showing Mr. Potter what else his wand can do?"

Neville nodded and tried to transform his wand into its staff form. Having had the magic-blocking spell placed on him, they had to wait a moment for it to ware off. He then explained the spell to Harry who transformed his own wand into a five and a half foot staff of his own. The staff, like Neville's, had the carvings of the animals of his staff's core. The Basilisk was wound around the middle forming a grip with its coulées. The griffin was in fight around the top half and on the bottom half was a carved circle of runes, spiraling down into a steel spiked end cap. At the top, like a spear point was a glowing green blade. Holding it in place was a carving of a castles battlement. The blade extended the overall length to six and a half feet.

"Wow, this is amazing. I do have a few questions though. Can I cast through this or is it just a weapon? Why is mine different then Neville's? Could all wands do this or is it the fact they are made from Tangglewood? Could I change it into any other types, like a sword or dagger? If it is because of it being Tangglewood, could anyone else change Neville's or my wand like this? What is the limitation of these staffs? How do you cast with them? Can we try them now?"

"Well Mr. Potter those are all good questions. And the answer is I don't know. The staffs like the ones you and Mr. Longbottom hold have not been seen in thousands of years. The spell I taught to Mr. Longbottom and then he taught to you, was past down through my family for years. As it was told to me it was a spell used for the creation of Battle Staffs. The last Battle Staff was seen when Tangglewood went extinct, so my family all assumed it was only Tangglewood that could change. Filius why don't you give it a try maybe we have been wrong. Perhaps it is a measure of power that determines if a wand can be changed not the material. As for the other weapons I do know of other spells that have been used but like this one my family thought it had to do with the material. If this works for Filius or one of the others we will try them as well."

Flitwick tried the staff spell and it worked. Where he had been holding his wand, now he held a four-foot staff with goblin runes all down it. At its tip were four carved rings stacked on top of one another. After Bill saw this he quickly cast the spell and received his own staff. It was a six and a quarter foot long with an Ankh at the top, with hieroglyphs stones implanted and held in place with leather straps all around it.

"Well that answers that. All right the other spells are, for a weapon fitting to the person, and a ring that still allows you to cast through. Now if the spells are like this last one the power level of those here may or may not be high enough to accomplish this. Now the Weapon spell is _imperium formo_ and the ring spell is **_vacuus_**."**  
**

They all tried the spells; only Harry, Neville and Flitwick were able to make the weapons change and they all received swords. Harry was the only one to receive a ring from that spell, he changed his original wand into the ring and cared the new one in the holster Neville had given him. After thanking Mr. Ollivander and receiving his leave to tell their other friends about the spells, they headed for Flourish and Blots to finish up the days shopping. With these new spells that were thought to be unusable but were found to be usable again they had more books to add to the list that they needed.

Once everyone arrived at Flourish and Blots they began the long task of talking Hermione out of the extra books she had deemed 'must have', most of which she had grabbed six copies of. Not to mention the thirty or so other rare books she had already placed orders for.

"Hermione what are you thinking. There is no way we could read all of these and have time to actually train. Not to mention carrying all these back with us." Hermione didn't even act as if she had heard Ginny when she said this. She just grabbed six more books and added them to the stack.

"Hermione, did you hear what Ginny said? Come on we had a list of books that Harry and Moody said to get. We got those ages ago. Hermione, HERMIONE!" Ron tried to grab her as he said this but she just surged by him headed for the next section of the store. After she refused to listen to anyone else Harry had had enough. He literally grabbed Hermione around the waist, through her over his shoulder, and headed for the front door. Calling over his unoccupied shoulder for Ron to gather the books he had said earlier and for Neville to get the ones they had talked about in Ollivander's.

Once in the alley with Bill and Alastor watching from the doorway, Harry set her down and looking her straight in the eye began to talk.

"Hermione what in the name of the Founders foot are you doing? I gave you a list and told you if there were a few new books you saw not on the list to pick them up. I already went through the store yesterday and bout over a thousand different books. This was just the books Mad-Eye and I decided we would get doubles of. But that stack was just ridicules. You had over Three hundred different books, some of which were over five thousand galleons a piece. Not to mention they are among the ones I picked up yesterday. What were you doing in there?"

"Harry you told me to get what we will need and that was it. All those books were the best places to get what we need to win. Just because they cost some money doesn't mean we shouldn't have what we need to survive. What dose money means if we are not around to spend it later. You have plenty of money and the rest of us will need thing. You are just going to have to get use to that. If you are dragging us into a war you better know what it means. It means you are going to have to support us, and give us what we need to survive. Now are you going to buy those books so we can learn what we need or are you going to be stingy?"

Harry was floored. '_How could she be saying this? How could she be thinking that buying all those books would help us survive? What in Godric's name was going on with her?'_ Then it hit him. She was afraid.

"Hermione, you really need to think about what you just said. First off, no I will not be buying all those books. Second do you think you are the only one trying to get us ready? I already told you Me and Mad-Eye have already gone through the books in the Black, Potter, Hogwarts, and Mad-eyes own libraries and made that list of the books that we…

A) Did not already have

B) Needed new copies of

C) Thought the material covered in them would be the easiest for Ron as the one that has the hardest time learning and yet wouldn't bore you.

You really need to think about what your about to agree to do? And I am not dragging you into anything. You have a chose. If being the smartest is more important to you then helping the others be ready then don't come with me on Tuesday when I leave."

Before Hermione could answer Harry had walk over to Ginny and took the stack of books from her. They all walked back to the exit of Diagon Alley and into the Floo to return to HQ. Ron came over and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. In that one moment she knew Harry was right, this was not about learning to survive in the world, this was about surviving in war and she had some thinking to do.


	14. Ch 14 The Wizengamont

Chapter 14

The Wizengamot

#12 Grimmauld Place

Main Floor Study

Monday June 17, 1996

8:30 A.M.

Harry was waiting with Neville, Moody, Odd and Arthur for the others to get ready. They were to be at Courtroom #10 at Nine o'clock as it was going to be a full meeting of the Wizengamot and it was the only room that would hold them all. Dr. Granger had asked if he could borrow a set of robes from Remus as they were about the same size. Once he got there they would leave and he would attend the meeting as a spectator, the others were to attend as members of the Wizengamot. Harry would be attending for the first time as Head of his Family, and Neville would be attending at his Gran's request. He would be taking control of his house seat in July but this was a big event and his vote may be needed as the second Head of House. After the new minister was voted upon, they would petition for the wavers for whom ever was leaving with him tomorrow. Then at ten-thirty they would have trials for known Death Eaters that were part of the Wizengamot. They were to be captured as they arrived for what they thought was an emergency meeting.

It had been a hard weekend for Harry. Ron and Hermione had not spoken to him sense they had returned from Diagon Alley. Hermione had stayed in the library and Ron had even bunked with the twins last night. Harry had only heard from Neville and Ginny that they would be leaving with him tomorrow. Ginny had said that Luna would be coming too but Luna had not said so herself. The twins said they would love to, but with them out of school they were going to be working for The Order. Bill and Charlie had each volunteered to be their "guards" for their time on Privet Drive. Dumbledore had even arranged for #6 to become open for them to move into. Moody would be living in an extra room at Miss. Figg's.

Arthur had been watching what was going on and he wished he could do something about it, but this was something that they needed to decide on for themselves. But it couldn't hurt to give them a nudge in the right direction.

"Harry, you look like you could use some tea. Why don't you and I go get some?" Harry gave a node and was lead to the kitchen. Once they got there Arthur made tea while Harry got the cups out. Harry knew he was there to talk but he was not sure which topic Mr. Weasley wanted to talk about, so he would wait and let his elder start.

"Harry, have you talked to everyone that is in need of a waver? We need to know who all we will be petitioning for." Harry was relieved that this topic was the one he wanted to talk about, not his budding relationship with Ginny.

"Neville and Ginny are the only ones that have said anything to me. Luna has talked to Ginny but not me. But I think she'll say something soon, it's just how she is. Ron has been with Hermione and nether has talked to me yet. Hermione is upset with me about what happened in the bookstore. But I think she needed to have all the facts or she would have made her decision for the wrong reason. Ron is going to do whatever she decides. That is one of the things I hope to change if they come with us. I hope they chose soon though, we have to leave soon."

"Well Harry I think you should go and find them. They need to make their choose soon, or they will not have the chance later. Harry, I know you wanted them to make this decision on their own, and for their own reasons but there is something you need to understand, some people need someone else to fight for, not just for themselves. Tell me why do you think I fight Harry? It's not for myself or for a better world. I fight for you, for my other children, for my wife and for the children you and the others are going to have someday. I'm not fighting for some ideal that, while I think it is right, I don't really care about that. All I care about is getting my family out of this alive. You and even Neville have other reasons to fight. You both have had hard lives, which you have come through surprisingly well. You both need this fight to try and validate your lives. So you don't feel that you suffered for so long for nothing. I'm sorry to say even Ginny has something to prove to herself and to the others that she can do more then just stand on her own. Ron and Hermione don't feel like this, they feel this is just what is expected of them as your friend. They never thought they wouldn't be needed. Then you ask them to chose to go or not. They feel like you are asking them to chose between you and growing up. You know you are more of an adult then ether of them.

Hermione for all her intelligence still thinks that she has too much to learn to get this done. She dose not have the confidence you and the others have in them selves. She still needs to learn that there is a difference between knowledge and wisdom.

Ron is still relying on others to make decisions for him. He dose not believe he could ever be more then your sidekick. I am sorry to say that he feels the only thing in his life that makes him who he is, is that he has gone through so much with you, but that is not enough for him. He has had his brothers, then you and Hermione choosing what he should do for so long he has no since of personal accomplishment. This past year he got some of that on the quidditch team, but he still needs to think of himself and see that others see him as more.

They both rely on you to give them validation, to give them a reason to do this. No mater what you may think, they both see them selves as nothing more then part of your group. Its what makes them feel like they are wanted, like they have a place in this world for them to belong. Hermione is an only child and has had no friends tell you and Ron. Where Ron has had his brothers, he always felt like a tag along. But with you he feels like he is part of something more. You bring out the best in everyone son. Never forget that there are people who need you as much as you need them."

Arthur stood. "We have about half an hour until we need to be in the court room. Go find them and let them know that you want them to leave with you tomorrow. That you didn't mean to make it seem like you didn't need them, that you only wanted them to know what they were getting into." He places his hand on Harry's shoulder "I know this is not how you would have like for them to chose son. You would have liked them to make up their own mind, but you and I both know this is the right thing to do. You have a long road ahead of you son. You need their support, and they need **you** to make it through this war. I will wait for you and let the others know you and I will be there in time." Arthur gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze and left the kitchen.

Harry sat for a few moments thinking. _'do I really want to make this choose for them. They have a right to refuse, they have a right to get away from me while they can. Do I take them into hell with me, or give them a chance at the normalcy that I may never know. Do I rob them of it after I have given them the chance. Or is it like Mr. Weasley said? Will they be safer with me? Yes, yes they would be. Now where to look? _Harry finishes his tea and leaves for the one place you should look for Hermione. At the door to the library Harry posed long enough to make sure he would not walk in on something he didn't want to see. Hearing nothing coming from inside he knocks just to be sure. Hearing a "come in" he enters. Sitting in the love seat, both reading a book, were Ron and Hermione, surprisingly Luna was also sitting in an armchair by the fire.

"Luna, I know Ginny has said you are coming with us tomorrow, but I would like to hear it from you." Luna looked up from her book, and smiled. With a 'are you kidding me' in her voice said.

"Oh of course Harry, I plain to leave with you and Ginny tomorrow." She then tipped her head to the side and looked at Harry for a moment then stood and skipped out of the room.

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment and then busted out laughing. Hermione looked at her two friends and just shook her head and laughed as well. The tension in the air was gone in that moment. It was as if the last three weeks had never happened. They felt in that moment like the friends that had meet on the train five almost six years ago. Like none of the hardships in their lives had never happened. No words were spoken as they stopped laughing and just smiled at each other as only long time friends could. Harry began to open his mouth, but was stopped as Ron took two steps and gave him a hug. He then stepped back and Hermione joined in the hug.

"Harry you don't have to say anything. We know you were just trying to protect us by pushing us away. But you forgot one thing Bro, We are with you tell the end. We may not always agree but we would follow you anywhere. You know why? Because no matter what, you will always put our safety and the safety of others before even your own. You are the noblest man I know. But just remember Harry, you are not the only one that cares about our lives" When Ron had finished talking; Hermione slapped Harry across his face.

"So don't think for a second you can get rid of us, Harry James Potter. We are your family and the only thing that matters more then you is that. Our Family." She then hugs him again and began to cry. Harry was still shocked from the slap. But he knows that they were with him and that was all he needed to know. After handing Hermione over to Ron, and meeting him in the eye gave a nod.

"I've got to go over through the government now. I'll be back by tonight. I think we could all use a fun night so I think we will be leaving early. We can get settled in and maybe have a night to talk before the training begins. I also think we will take every night off to rest and relax and be teens for a little while longer. Ron, can you get with Bill and Charlie and have everything ready to go for us to leave tonight after dinner. Get with Mad-Eye, and have him give you the list of books to gather from here and get the twins to get the ones from Hogwarts. I'll stop by my vault and get the one there."

"You got it Bro. Have fun, don't do anything that I would do."

"Wouldn't Ron, you mean wouldn't."

"No Hermione, I said it right. You have known me for five almost six years. Do you honestly think I would say the right thing if it was me going before the Wizengamot? I would bugger things up right bloody good, and have to have you guys brake me out of Azkaban. So most definitely don't bloody well do anything I **would**. Better hurry up Harry, and don't worry I'll go find the twins and Mad-Eye." Ron then did something Harry was not expecting, he turned still holding Hermione and gave her a kiss. When he turned back to Harry, he gave a chuckle at the gob-smacked look on Harry's face. Ron while still laughing pushed Harry out the door.

***HP***

Malfoy Manor

8:45 A.M.

An owl flew through the window and landed in front of the Head of the House Lucius Malfoy. He removed the letter and read…

_Dear Lord Malfoy,_

_ An emergency meeting of the Wizengamot will be held today at 10:30 A.M. in Courtroom Ten of the Ministry of Magic. Each member will be arriving in ten-minute intervals for security reasons. The nature of the meeting will be discussed upon your arrival._

_Sincerely your,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

"Well this should be informative. The old fool has called a meeting of the Wizengamot. Draco, prepare your self to leave by ten o'clock. You will accompany me to the Ministry."

"Yes Father."

***HP***

Ministry of Magic

Courtroom Ten

8:50 A.M.

Harry and Arthur arrived with ten minutes to spare. As they walked into the courtroom Harry couldn't help but think of the last time he had been in this room. Less then a year ago he had been here, on trial for protecting himself from the Dementors sent by then under secretary Umbridge. Now he was here to sit on the other side of the bench, and judge so of the ones that had tried to screw him then. Not only that but he was going to help decide on the new Minister of Magic. Then he himself would petition the Wizengamot for Magic wavers for his friends. He still couldn't believe so much had happened in the last three weeks. He had lost his Godfather; nearly getting his friends killed in the process, found out that he is the only person that can kill Voldemort. Then he gets home from school to find that the world has turned upside down, Dudley and then his Aunt Petunia are being nice to him, even to the point of having his uncle arrested. Now, back in the magical world he finds that he has been only using a tenth of his magical power and he now has the same if not more available power then Dumbledore himself. _'Well, thus is my life.'_

Harry sat next to Neville and his Gran. Once everyone was seated Dumbledore stood and raised his hands for silence.

"Thank you all for coming in so early this morning. We have a long list of items on the agenda for today. So lets begin with the most obvious thing, the absence of the seven members of this court. They are all known or suspected Death Eaters. They will start arriving at ten-thirty and then every ten minutes after that the next one will arrive. We will have them held in cells until the last one has arrived. We will then hold trials for each as well as a few others with the uses of Veritaserum. These are the only order I will give as Minister of Magic; I authorize the uses of Veritaserum on all suspected Death Eaters baring the Dark Mark. I also authorize the uses of any and all information given while under Veritaserum to be used to apprehend any named and marked followers of the criminal Tom Marvolo Riddle A.K.A. Voldemort. I now relinquish the title of Minister of Magic to the Wizengamot to be given to whom ever you deem worthy. As head of the Wizengamot I will over see the votes but not cast one myself. Now that the formalities of the relinquishment of the title, I have the pleaser of welcoming two new members to the Wizengamot. The new head of the Black family Andromeda Black Tonks will now be holding the Black Seat until the time an Heir is born and comes of age. The other needs no introduction but, alas, I still enjoy embarrassing him. The Will of his Godfather has emancipated the Head of House Potter; he will now be taking his Seat, Lord Harry James Potter. We also have with us today the secondary heads of three houses that have had proxies for the last few years. All of whom are to come of age over the next year. They will be accompanying their Proxies for the next year to learn and understand the way things are done in this organization. Lord Potter is to be my apprentice once he reaches his sixteenth birthday, and will be accompanying me to all meetings and of course will be attending not as a secondary but as Head of House Potter. Rest ushered he has already been given all the rules, regulations and procedures for all items on today's agenda. With these new members and the absence of the seven we would be at a total of sixteen, which would give the chance for a tie. In the event of a tie I would like for the secondary heads to get one vote collectively. If there is no objection to this shall we begin with nominations for Minister?"

For the next twenty minutes members stood and gave nominations and stayed standing until Dumbledore asked them to sit, or the nomination was seconded. After they all stood and gave a name or seconded a name there were five nominees, Mr. Weasley, Amelia Bones, Willem Cavitt the Head of the old Scottish Blackwatch, Garfield Cambridge the Head of Magical Registration Department, and Harold Ciar someone that Harry didn't know. Now that the nominations were finished there were only eleven members left that could vote. With the numbers so low it was decided to have two votes. The first was to narrow it down to the two nominees that had the most votes. Then the second vote would determine the new Minister. The first vote ended with Arthur Weasley and Amelia Bones having three votes each. So it was between the two people the order would have chosen. In the end Amelia won by two votes becoming the New Minister of Magic for Briton.

"Now that the new Minister has been decided we will take a short recess. After which Lord Potter has a petition to put before us." While the others sat waiting Harry and Neville walked down to the others waiting for them in the center of the courtroom. After ten minutes Dumbledore stood and called for the Wizengamot to come to order.

"The Wizengamot recognizes Lord Harry James Potter." Dumbledore sat and the other members turned to Harry and waited.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I have come to you to obtain wavers for the use of under age magic for a number of my friends and fellow students of Hogwarts. Over the last Five years we have been involved in a number of encounters with Death Eater, and two of us with Voldemort himself. In these encounters we have stopped him and his followers every time. Including the encounter here in the Department of Mysteries, were with the help of the Headmaster and other Adults, we captured a dozen Death Eaters and stopped Voldemort himself from obtaining material from the Department of Mysteries. In the past each of us have shown that we can and do know how to protect the Magical world and ourselves. But with the incompetence of the Ministry appointed teacher we received last year a number of the students of Hogwarts will be in need of extra tutoring in Defense and other subjects this coming year. What I proposed to the Headmaster the other day, and he agreed was a good idea, is that a new program be started over the summer holidays where a number of students between the ages of fourteen and sixteen be given extra training in the studies for the coming year. That way they will be able to help with the teaching and training of the rest of the students when we return to school in September. Sense this is a new program to be tested this summer, I with each of the students that I and the Headmaster have chosen will need waver from this court to attempt the training this year. We will begin with just the five main classes this year and if it is successful will add more subjects next year. For Defense Against the Dark Arts I will be the tutor, in Herbology it will be Neville Longbottom, in Transfiguration Hermione Granger, in Potions Luna Lovegood, and Charms will be Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley will be my assistant as I will be working with Professor Dumbledore as his apprentice and not always available to the students. I will be trained in all five classes as well as others. So with your leave I would like to call for a vote on the petition for wavers for the use of underage magic for Ronald and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"Before we vote on this young man, why are you even giving Albus Dumbledore of all people a suggestion about how things should be done in his school? Just because you are "The-Boy-Who-Lived, doesn't mean we should automatically agree with you. Why do you think such a thing should be done? You have said it is for the students of Hogwarts, but the benefits are for you and your friends. With the wavers you could do anything you want over the summer. How are we to know if you are really doing as you say? Are we just to take your word on it?" Mr. Tiberius Ogden had been reinstated when Umbridge had been shown for what she was. He was a very vocal member that made sure of everything before he voted and if he didn't agree with something you would know it.

"Mr. Ogden, your reputation as a man that doesn't make rash decisions proceeds you. You are quite right to ask most of those questions. I will answer all that I can. To your first question as to why I think I can make suggestions to the Headmaster, the answer is simple. He asked me what I though would help with the record low grades of most students after last year's substandard teaching in Defence Against the Dark Arts and the over a decade of non-existent Potions teaching. As well as the fact that most of the other teachers couldn't teach in the environment that toad had us in last year. As has more then likely become common knowledge, seeing as it was a secret, I helped a number of students with their Defence Against the Dark Arts studies last year. From what I have been told by the Headmaster is that the members of my study group are now among the top student in each of their years. So he came to me just before school let out and asked me about what I thought should in my opinion be done to improve the grades for the rest of the school. As to the second question as I said a moment ago the members of my study group are among the top of each of their years. They are the obvious chooses for the tutoring program. And the last question is easily answered by saying that the people that would be training us over the summer are all ministry employees or retired employees. If it will appeases you we will agree to be tested at the end of the summer, say August 23rd. Have I answered your questions or are there any more from anyone else? If not what say this court?"

"Well I'm convinced. I was just making sure you and the Headmaster had thought this through. I vote yes. Albus we have twenty minutes tell the first of the scum shows them selves. Why don't we do a vocal vote?" Mr. Ogden sat and let Albus continue the vote. In the end the vote was unanimous to allow the students to have the wavers and that on the 23rd of August they would meet at Hogwarts to be tested.


	15. Ch 15 The Trials and Family

Chapter 15

The Trials and Family

Ministry of Magic

Atrium

10:25 A.M.

June 17, 1996

Lucius and Draco Malfoy arrived at the Atrium and headed to the security desk to check in. After having their wands checked they headed for the lifts to descend to Courtroom Ten and the Wizengamot meeting. As they exited the lifts they began to notice that people surrounded them. While not all together an unusual thing for this many people to be present for a meeting of the Wizengamot. The fact that the majority of them are Aurors was. Just as this thought accrued to Lucius and before he could worn his son they were grabbed, silenced, bound and tossed into a holding cell. It was all over before either of them could do anything. _Harry's plain had worked to a tee._ _I have to admit that young man will be a formidable adversary. And to think this is before he has had any training with Mad-Eye. _Kingsley had to chuckle as the next Death Eater arrived right on time. _This is almost to amusing. Their own arraigns will be their undoing. This is fun._

***HP***

Ministry of Magic

Courtroom Ten

11:00 A.M.

Harry and the others had been told that the first three Death Eaters had been captured with no trouble, but the fourth managed to get away. Kingsley had let them know that if the fifth showed up they would know if the one that got away had informed Voldemort or if they had just hided. If the fifth didn't show then they would begin the trials for the other three who all had brought their sons with them. The sons would be questioned under Veritaserum and if they have been involved with anything illegal, they will stand trial as well.

After twenty minutes without another arrival they knew their trap had been sprung.

"The trials will begin within the hour. For now we have the three juveniles to question. While I believe that this is necessary, I do not enjoy this. We have all failed these young men by not giving them a world in which they could have grown up properly. But there is nothing that can be done now but try to make it better for those children yet born. Bring in the first." Albus Dumbledore said with regret in his voice.

The first to enter was Draco Malfoy still bound and silenced. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he took in his surroundings. When his eyes came to rest on Harry seated next to Neville, the rage within his eyes could melt stone to nothing. Only once he was seated in the interrogation chair and the chains of the chair had wound them selves around him was the silencing charm removed.

"What is the meaning of this outrage? I demand to be released at once. How dare you lay a hand on me, I am a Malfoy. Potter, what lies have you been spreading now? Where is Minister Fudge? He will…" Harry and about six others including the newly named Minister of Magic cast silencing charms and one that literally sealed his mouth as if it wasn't there.

"While an amazing uses of the wound healing spell Mr. Longbottom, we do still need to administer the Veritaserum. So if you could remove your charm?" Neville sheepishly nodded and removed the charm he had learned the night before. After two half hearted tries to reverse the charm and a smirk form his Gran, Neville finally removed the charm and before the silencing charms were removed three drops of Veritaserum was administered to Draco. Once his eyes became glassy the silencing charms were removed.

"State your name for the records." Dumbledore and Minister Bones would do all the questioning to begin with; if someone had a question later they would have their chance.

"Draconellius Elizabeth Malfoy" Neville and Harry looked at each other and mouthed "Elizabeth"

"Have you ever knowingly and willingly done something illegal? If so what and when?" Minister Bones was nothing if not to the point.

"Nothing"

Minister Bones and others simply nodded and were ready to dismiss Draco, when Harry stood and asked to speak.

"Minister Bones if I might make a suggestion. I've known Malfoy for five years now and I believe he may not think anything he has done **is** illegal. Ask if he has done anything that I would think is illegal. That may get us a more accurate answer." Harry couldn't help but smile as Dumbledore smacked himself in the forehead, and Madam Bones blinked then blinked again, and then finally got a look of glee on her face.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you ever done anything Harry Potter would consider to be illegal?"

Draco got a disgusted look on his face as he tried to fight the effects of the potion but failed in the end he listed twenty different times he had used underage magic before he even started at Hogwarts. By the end of his first year at Hogwarts he had listed over three hundred school and ministry rules he had broken. By the summer of Draco's first year Harry had to be held back by Neville. Draco had just told about picking Ginny to give the Diary to, saying that it would take out two problems at once, hurt the Weasley family and rebirth the Dark Lord. By the start of third year Albus and Madam Bones were holding Neville and Harry back. The things Draco was admitting to were some of the worst atrocities imaginable. By this past year Draco had, raped, tortured and terrorized the majority of the younger year students in Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and about half the Ravenclaws, _Obliviateing_ all of them afterwards. Only the Gryffindor were not affected because he knew Harry would find out if they were to be touched. The Aurors around the courtroom had to restrain the majority of the Wizengamot. Harry, Dumbledore, and Neville were all literary glowing while being held by three Aurors each. Amelia was completely outraged. She was having trouble regaining control of the courtroom finally she had had enough.

BANG!! With a blasting sound from her wand the room fell silence, all except Albus, Harry and Neville and two Aurors who all had turned, wands drawn and spells erupting from there wands. Amelia was bound, stunned and stuck to the wall behind the bench. Albus and the two Aurors were the first to recover and release Amelia from her bounds.

"Terribly sorry about that Amelia. But it surprised all of us and we were already in an agitated state. I truly am sorry." While Albus apologized Harry and Neville waked over.

"Us to Madam Minister. We just reacted, we should have been more cautious."

"That is quite all right Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Albus. In these troubled times everyone is on edge. I should have been more careful. By the way good reaction time on those spells boys. Now, Kingsley get that piece of dragon dung out of here, and bring in the next juvenile. Lets get this over with. After the filth we will no doubt hear from these other juveniles, we could all us a break to recover. After the break for lunch we will have the trials so we can all go home. Now Albus you boys need to contain yourselves. And yes Albus I included you with Misters Longbottom and Potter. You should have known better. Now take your seats. NOW!"

The scene could not have been funnier. To see three of the most powerful wizards in Briton if not the world drop into their seats like chastised children, even to the extent of their heads hanging and arms crossed across their chest. The next two were Crabbe and Goyle Jr's. Their list of crimes was mostly just help Malfoy and their fathers. They never did anything on their own, only what they were told. So it was decided that they really had not done anything that would gain them time in Azkaban, so they were to be turned over to their mothers and be serving detention for the remainder of their school career. Their wands will be left at Hogwarts over the summers until they graduate, once OWL results come out in five weeks they would reevaluate the situation.

The break for lunch was spent in the courtroom as word of there meeting and the trials to come had reached the press. So they would stay in the courtroom until the end of the trials. Once the trials were over they would have to have a press conference to announce the new Minister and why there is a new Minister, as well as the out come of the trials to come.

Harry was a little apprehensive about the conference but he knew it was time for him to step up and be the man he is suppose to be, the man he is meant to be. But first he was going to have to sit through six trials that he knew some of the events that they would be admitting to. He was about to relive some of the more traumatic events of the last five years of his life, if not further in his past.

"The first trial will be for Cornelius Oswald Fudge, former Minister of Magic, and while not a marked Death Eater, he has been taking money and releasing known Death Eaters from Azkaban for years. He has also held seven innocent men in Azkaban for years without a trial. He has knowingly, and willingly allowed Voldemort to gain power over the last year while allowing the Ministries forces to be depleted. He has taken bribes and committed crimes against the wizarding world for the entirety of his term as Minister of Magic. We will be hearing from him under the influence of Veritaserum, as well as seeing the pensive memories of the Legilimency preformed by Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore on the night of Friday June 14, 1996. By your leave Senor Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt." Kingsley walked over to a door to the left of the bench and returned with a stunned Fudge and placed him in the Interrogation Chair. After administering the Veritaserum he Ennervated Fudge.

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge, you have been given Veritaserum. Have you knowingly participated in the imprisonment of seven innocent men in Azkaban prison, without trials? Yes or No?"

"Yes"

"Have you willingly taking money and releasing known Death Eaters from Azkaban? Yes or No?

"Yes"

"Name all persons you know to be Marked Death Eaters."

"Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, all three Lestranges, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Peter Pettigrew, Theodore Nott Sr., Walden Macnair, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Gregory Goyle Sr., Percy Ignatius Weasley, Augustus Rookwood, Evan Rosier, Rufus Scrimgeour, Kevin and Karl Broadmoore, Rita Skeeter, and Marcus Flint."

"You named Peter Pettigrew, dose this mean Sirius Black was one of the seven innocent men?"

"Yes"

The courtroom was dead silent. Everyone had believed the story told about Sirius for so long but now they had to admit that they were wrong. That a man some of them had known for years as a trusted and good man had been imprisoned for twelve years for nothing. That if the rumors were true had died not being able to clear his name. Well no one else would ever have to suffer this again.

"Who else has been held without trial?"

"Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Caradoc Dearborn, Bado Endorse, Simon Gordon and Edmond Dontes.

"What else have you done without the Wizengamot's approval?"

"Taken control of family vaults of prisoners and fallen Aurors that still have heirs. Having un-injured people held in St. Mungo's Hospital long-term ward. Giving ministry employees and former employees addresses to Lucius Malfoy in exchange for money. Sending Aurors after ministry employees that refused to vote for stronger magical beast control. Sending Dementors after muggles and non-ministry employees for Lucius Malfoy. Releasing marked Death Eaters for Lucius Malfoy. Ordering the execution of innocent people in the place of guilty Member of wealthy families. The use of Unforgivables by others on my command and myself on muggles. The use of potions and poisons in the questioning and in one case the holding of people in St. Mungo's…." Fudge rambled on for over an hour more naming everything from orders he gave to others to things he preformed himself. By the end there was no denying that this greedy and indifferent man added to the rise of the dark. All through his talk Neville had grown more and more pail. Once he had finished Neville stood to be addressed and ask the question that had plagued his mind since Fudge had begun.

"Who are the people held in St. Mungo's and how and why are they held?"

"Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. They are held for questioning about the tactics and location of families in hiding around the world. They are kept in a state of incoherent except when being questioned, by use of a custom made potion provided by Severus Snape." Harry literally had to physically hold Neville off the ground in a bear hug, to stop him from killing Fudge right then and there. What Harry didn't expect was for Neville's Gran to stand and place a hand on Harry and Neville's shoulders.

"You lads have a long journey yet to live. Save that rage for the ones we don't already have. Now calm yourself Neville. We will get them back soon. Lord Potter if you and the Headmaster would please meet with us after the trials and arrange escort for us to St. Mungo's. We have some family that needs rescuing." While they had talked Minister Bones had called for a vote on the guilt or innocence of Fudge. Once Harry and Gran Longbottom had cast their votes, the verdict was displayed, and Fudge was given the antidote.

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge, you have been found guilty of supporting the Dark, uses of the Unforgivables, taking bribes and abuse of power. You will be taken from here to a holding cell where you will be held until you can be taken to Azkaban where you will stay until you are dead, dead, dead. May the gods have mercy on your soul, because you shale not receive any more here. Take him away." After the verdict was read and before the next trial began, Albus came over to Harry and the Longbottoms.

"I am terribly sorry Augusta. We will escort you and Neville to St. Mungo's immediately. I have arranged for the next two trials to be for Crabbe and Goyle Sr.. So that should give us about two hours to retrieve Frank and Alice, get them to HQ, and then return before the Malfoy and Snape trials. Harry, you, Mad-eye and me will be escorting them. If you are ready shale we be off."

***HP***

St. Mungo's Hospital

Long-term Curse Damage Ward

Twenty minutes later

Albus and the others arrived in the waiting room across the hall from the long-term ward. Neville and Gran as she had insisted Harry call her, had promotion from the administration for use of the floo in this lounge. Harry wasn't sure why she wanted him to call her that, when asked all she would say was wait and you will find out. He assumed that he was going to find out after they had the Longbottoms back at HQ. They walked into the ward and immediately had their wands drawn. The ward was in shambles as the med-wizards tried to restrain the Longbottoms who with Snape being in jail for the past three days had recovered enough to realize they were prisoners. When the med-wizards tried to restrain the two aurors they had resisted.

The first thing the new comers noticed was that the med-wizards were throwing combat level spells. Mad-Eye, Albus, Harry and Neville didn't even think twice about entering the fray. With the element of surprise on their side it only took one spell from each of them to bring the battle to a halt. It did not hurt that three of them were fully trained aurors and the other three were three of the most powerful wizards alive. While Frank and Alastor bound the Med-wizards, and Albus went to call for more Aurors, Alice rushed to Neville and Harry.

"Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry we couldn't brake free sooner. We tried so many times, we tried to give you signs that we were here, but in our drugged state we couldn't tell you. Oh my boy I'm so sorry."

Alice was hugging Neville to her as if she never would let him go, as they cried in each other's arms. But she eventually did, only to grab hold of Harry and hug him just as she had Neville.

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry to you too. Last Christmas when I saw you I wanted to reach out to you too. I wish I could have been there for you too. Your mother was my best friend. I'm so happy you're here too. You look so much like your father, I'm sure you get that all the time, but it's true."

Harry couldn't help the confused look on his face. And in seeing Harry's face, Alice had to laugh.

"Though that is your mothers look of confusion. Why the look Harry?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Longbottom, but I don't understand why you're hugging me. I'm sorry; I don't mean to be rude, I just don't normally get this sort of reaction from someone I don't know."

"Oh Harry dear hasn't anyone told you? I'm your godmother. If something was to happen to James and Lily, Sirius and me worry to look after you. He was going to stay with you at the Dursley's and Frank and me were going to buy a house in Surry so you and Neville would have gone to the same primary school. We were to be like aunt and uncles to you. You mean the Dursleys never told you? Mother Longbottom you never tried to take Neville over there?"

"I'm sorry dear but after you were attacked Albus and I had a falling out and when he tried to talk me into taking Neville to see Harry I flat out refused. I'm so sorry Harry, but at the time anyone that had anything to do with you was being hunted and attacked. I thought I was protecting my family and myself. But I was abandoning a member of my family, by not looking out for you. Your parents and Frank and Alice were inseparable after Hogwarts. They all worked in the ministry and your father and Frank were partners in the Auror department. We use to see them and your fathers friends, those Marauders, every weekend. After you started at Hogwarts and you seemed to always be getting in to something dangerous, and yet again I thought I was protecting what was left of my family by trying to keep you and Neville just acquaintances. But after this last year I had planed to have you over at some point this summer and tell you all this it just seems fate wanted it to be sooner rather than later. I'm truly sorry." Dumbledore chose that moment to walk back in and Augusta Longbottoms words had done the imposable again. Albus Dumbledore, one of the Greatest Wizard alive was doing the most amazing impersonation of a Gold Fish out of water ever seen. He and for that matter no one had ever hear Augusta Longbottom ever admit she was wrong. While it was amazing to see Dumbledore looking so funny it was the fact that Harry couldn't help himself but to turn Albus' hair and beard gold and make bubbles come out of his mouth, that set everyone laughing. Once everyone had contended them selves and Dumbledore returned to his usual looks, Madam Pomfrey, who had come from Hogwarts at Dumbledore's request, examined Frank and Alice. They all headed back to the Ministry as Frank and Alice refused to not be present for Snape's Trial.

***HP***

Place Unknown

12:00 P.M.

Voldemort was furious. Not only had his most faithful follower and friend been found out. But now three of his inner circle had been captured and his puppet Minister was also ousted. He had just spent the last two hours torturing his worthless excuses for followers. The smell of fear was ripe in the air, just how he liked it.

_If it were not for the __Lestranges I would be out all my best fighters. Pettigrew had his uses but was nothing in a fight, and Weasley is a credit to his Pureblood heritage. That boy has a talent for brutality. And His knowledge of the law is an asset. Now if I can just get some of these other degenerate to do their share._

"Get up you worthless cretins! We have some brothers and sisters to retrieve. By tomorrow they will be home and we will have let the world know there is no place safe from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters! It is time to begin this war for the Purity of our race. Let no one stand in the way of the true rulers of the world."


	16. Ch 16 The Day of Change

Chapter 16

The Day of Change

Ministry of Magic

Courtroom Ten

Monday June 17, 1996

1:45 P.M.

The trials of Crabbe and Goyle Sr. went as Harry had though. They were both found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban. What was informative was the naming of over thirty-two Death Eaters, some of which are still in Hogwarts. It turned out that the Sr.'s were the primary recruiters for Hogwarts, along with Severus Snape, and the Malfoys. It was also reveled that the attacks on the Ministry and Wizengamot members over the weekend were carried out by what they called "The Dieing" which meant potential recruits and the "New Marks" or newly marked followers. As they took their seat after the Longbottom's were announced to a standing ovation, Kingsley brought in the next defendant. Still bound and silenced Lucius Malfoy was floated to the chair and the Veritaserum was administered.

"Lady's and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot. The next trial shall be for Lucius Malfoy. He is charged with being a Death Eater, the uses of all three Unforgivables on muggles, the uses of all three Unforgivables on members of the Wizarding world. For the willful and malicious abuse of Dark Magic, the position and uses of dark and dangerous artifacts and relics and for being an argent and patentees fooking arse."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Language! And please stick to the official charges." If not for the laughter in her voice Kingsley would have been fearful for his job.

"Of course Madam Minister, my apologies." Kingsley bowed and proceeded to Ennervate Malfoy.

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy have you now or have you ever been placed under the Imperius Curse and made to serve Lord Voldemort?"

"No"

"What laws have you ever broken?"

For the next four hours Malfoy recited his atrocities. He had to have two additional doses of Veritaserum before he finished. It goes without saying that he was found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban. The same fate that befell his demon seed. Both Malfoys would be spending the remainder of their lives in Azkaban. The next trial was the one that Harry and his friends had looked forward to for the last five years and for others much longer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot. The last trial of the day is that of Severus Snape, the charges are too numerous to mention. Needless to say he is accused of being a Death Eater, the uses of all three Unforgivables on muggles, the uses of all three Unforgivables on members of the Wizarding world. Bad hygiene and never washing his greasy nasty hair."

"Kingsley!! We get the point. We all know he is a horrible man but until he is questioned we will not be able to determine what he has and has not done. So administer the Veritaserum and lets get him in Azkaban."

The rest of the Wizengamot snickered as Kingsley did as he was told. After dosing Snape with Veritaserum he Ennervated him then stepped back to his place at the doors to the holding cells.

"Severus Snape have you ever been a spy for Albus Dumbledore?" Harry couldn't help himself. He had to know the truth.

"Never"

Dumbledore's head fell at this admission. He had thought that the second rise is when he had lost Snape back to Riddle. This meant that he had been doped from the start and sentenced many men and women to their deaths because of this man.

_Because of this man, the Potters were dead, the Longbottoms had been held in a living cell of their own minds, Sirius had been left in prison, and sweet trusting Peter had be handed over to Riddle. Never again will I let this happen. I will make sure Harry dose not have to feel this guilt. First thing tomorrow I personally will start his training. It may have been a ploy to get the waver for him but I think he will make a great apprentice._

Albus remained quiet for the remainder of the trial. He let Amelia and surprisingly Harry ask the questions. The surprising part about Harry was that he was asking the questions that Albus himself would have asked if he felt he had a right to. They got names of over one hundred Death Eaters, the location of over thirty safe houses and the location of three other people being held prisoner for information. They also found out that it was him that helped Draco Malfoy_ Obliviate_ all those students, as well as he himself had raped every sixth and seventh year female prefect from Slytherin in his time as Head of House. By now he had had five doses of Veritaserum, and he was still rambling on about the atrocities he had seen and done. After six hours he finally had answered all of the questions Harry or Amelia could think of. As they were about to administer the antidote to the sixth dose of Veritaserum Dumbledore rose to and asked to ask one question.

"Do you know how the Dark Mark works?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"It is a combination of five charms that have been modified to work together. A basic tattooing Charm, the Marriage Loyalty charm, the Prodeon charm for communication between the Marks, the Cruseotis and a fifth charm that is only known to the Dark Lord. It is also the physical representation of the Unbreakable oath we all take at the beginning of the marking ceremony. No man can be forced to take the oath and no one could ever break the oath and live more then twenty three minutes."

Harry had to smile at that. It meant that if he could find a way to break their oath they would all die with in a half hour. Well if he was lucky they would let them experiment on Snape or Malfoy.

"Well it is time we put it to a vote. Guilty or not guilty."

Well you would have to be stupid if by now you were not convinced that Severus Snape is the biggest Piece of greasy, slimy, stinking, shat Death Eater scum in the world. If you still think he is redeemable. Then find a different story.

***HP***

Ministry Of Magic

Entrance Atrium

8:00 P.M.

The Atrium was full of reporters and photographers. The news of wide spread arrests and trials taking place within the ministry had them in a frenzy. Not since that fateful Halloween Night fourteen years ago had this many arrests or trials been held in one day. And if the rumors were to be believed the Minister of Magic himself was one of the arrests. There are more questions then answers available and the questions kept mounting. Why had there been so many arrests? What had the Minister done to be arrested? Who else was arrested? What all had they done today? If the Minister was arrested who is in charge of the Ministry? The questions went on and on. With the number of ministry employees that were gathering they were soon going to find out.

***HP***

The Lifts just off the Atrium

Harry and Dumbledore stood off to the side talking quietly. Deciding what part if any Harry would play in the Press Conference. It was decided that Dumbledore would start as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, by announcing the appointment of Madam Bones as the new Minister of Magic. He would then give a brief statement of the activates of the day. He would then turn it over to Madam Bones who would then give an account of the trials including a listing of known crimes for each. She would then ask for questions, this is where they could have a problem. How much information should Harry be allowed to give, if any, or if he should not answer questions?

***HP***

Ministry of Magic

Atrium

Twenty Minutes Later

Everything had gone to plan. Dumbledore made his announcements with only a few interruptions then turned the conference over to Madam Bones. She had a considerable amount of trouble keeping the reporters quiet, until she had had enough and had them all silenced. The conference when mush faster after that. Though Madam Bones did have to stop every so often to stop the others from laughing at the faces the reporters were making at her. After thirty minutes she had finished telling the names of the men arrested and the things they had done to be arrested, and it was time to for questions. Reluctantly she allowed the reporters to be un-silenced. The sound was like thunder on a cold still night. After much shouting Madam Bones was able to quiet everyone so that the questions could be asked.

"All right Rita Skeeter, what is your question?" It had been decided to let her ask a question so that the Aurors around the atrium could see where she was seated.

"Madam Minister, Amelia, my I say how good it is to see you again. And congratulate you on the promotion. What is your first act now that you are the Minister?"

"Oh that is an easy question. Aurors seize her!" Thanks to Harry letting them know about her Animagus ability they had already placed Anti- Animagus wards around the atrium. Not knowing this she had no chance, as she tried again and again to change she didn't move fast enough to escape the aurors.

"She has been named by all of the men arrested today, as a Death Eater and will stand trial for her crimes. Now who has a question? Yes you in the orange hat."

"Tony Stone, Westside Wizard. Madam Bones I couldn't help but notice that Harry Potter is standing on the stage. What part did he play in the trials today?"

"Lord Potter, and yes you heard me right, Lord Potter has been bequeathed his title as his magical guardian was recently kill in defending this vary building. As some of you may know Lord Sirius Orion Black was named Lord Potter's Godfather. It is with a heavy heart that I must tell you that Lord Black was innocent of the betrayal we all believed he had done. It is now known that he was not the Potter's Secret Keeper, nor the death of Peter Pettigrew, who was in fact the Potter's Secret Keeper. Tragically he fell in the attack on the Department of Mysteries here not three weeks ago. In his Will he bequeathed Lord Potter his Majority as far as he is now the Head of House Potter. So back to the question, he was here as a member of the Wizengamot. Next question, you there in the purple robes."

"Christine Montague, Wizarding Weekly Sun, Lord Potter now that you are of majority are you planning to file charges against the Ministry for your Godfathers false imprisonment?" Harry slowly waked to the podium.

"The Ministry has already offered compensation, which I have asked to be put back into the Auror Department to help with the war effort. It will be for a new training program that will be starting in the fall. It will be open to all wizards and witches of age that wish to learn more Defense Against the Dark Arts. It will be called the Marauders Academy, Named for the group of friends my father and Godfather were both a part of when they were in Hogwarts. In these times we need to work together to guaranty the safety of not only our selves, and our families, but the Magical world as a whole. I have only been a part of this world for five years, but in that time, I have seen the best and the worst our world has to offer. From the greatness of our healing, to the horrible capacity to destroy, we need to learn from one another to insure our survival. Ladies and gentlemen the choice is yours. To continue to fall for the lies started generations ago, or make the decision to work towards a better tomorrow." With that Harry began to steep back to his place beside Dumbledore. But before he could make one steep…

"Lord Potter, what lie do you speak of?"

With his head turned to Dumbledore they shared a smile. This is the question they had hoped would be asked. Turning back around Harry put on a look that could only be described as "your kidding right".

"Why this Pure-Blood nonsense. Unless your family has Elvin blood in it, you all have a Muggleborn as your family founder. In the time of the Founders the emergence of magic in a non-magical family was celebrated. It meant there was a new family to add to the magic of our world. It wasn't until a Muggleborn family took over the head of the original Wizengamot, unseating the Slytherin family, did it take on the stigma of being a bad thing to be the first magical being in a family. It was the Slytherin family that started this Pureblood nonsense, in retaliation for their loss of power in the Wizengamot. It wasn't even Salazar Slytherin that started it. Salazar was the 2nd born in his family. It was his older brother Vladimir Slytherin that was unseated. It was he that tried to get the Muggleborn out of Hogwarts. When he failed to do so, he gathered enough supporters to become head of a rival religious counsel based in London, becoming the equivalent of Magical Pope of Briton. In doing so he tried to make restrictions on Hogwarts course load. Of course the Founders fought against it but in the end they were simply out numbered. Since then we have all only learned the basic courses that are taut there today, with the exception of Athrithmuncy and Ancient Runes, which were added in the early nineteen hundreds. The use of other focuses, such as swords, staffs and gems was only to be taut during an apprenticeship, if the Master knew of their uses. The uses of any form of magic that didn't involve a wand was outlawed or tagged as "Dark". All so Muggleborns could not learn these old and powerful ways of magic, to keep the Purebloods in the seats of power. Let me ask you all a question, one that we all know from our first year at Hogwarts. Who are the Founders of the school of witchcraft and wizardry in the highlands of Scotland?" The crowd of course shouted out Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.

"Very good, Five points to all four houses. But you all are forgetting the one that we should never have forgotten, but because of this Pureblood nonsense, he has been written out of history. His name was Baron Donavan Hogwarts, muggle father, of a Muggleborn witch, that wanted to help the other Founders to give his only child the education that she deserved. The castle and grounds everyone here called home for seven years of your lives was given to the other Founders to uses as the school. They in turn named their school after him. You know what is so stupid about this is that if anyone had tried to find this out all they would have to do is open a book that was written before the twelfth century when Vladimir's tribal court became known as the Ministry of Magic and they issued the first laws governing the Status of Secrecy Act, which has a little known law stating that any muggle that participates in Wizarding history, is to have their deeds be given to a wizard of the time, or disregarded entirely. How many great things from our history was the acts of muggles that have just been disregarded?"

The room could not be quitter if Madam Bones had had the reporters silenced again. Everyone was astounded that this could be true. Could it be true that they have all been lied to for their whole lives?

"Headmaster is this true?"

Dumbledore walked forward next to Harry, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes it is. Harry brought this to my attention this past year and over the last few months I have been doing my own research, and found the same thing in over thirty books from before the founding of Hogwarts all the way up until the founding of the Ministry. I have had a hard time believing it myself. In my time as Headmaster I have read all the journals of the past Headmasters. The sad thing is that the oldest journal I could find was that of Steamad Manher the Headmaster at the time of the founding of the Ministry. I am afraid the journals of the Founders and all the Headmasters before the founding of the Ministry may have been lost and I fear they may have been destroyed. With the Madam Minister's permission I will be searching the Ministry archives in search of any records before the founding of the Ministry. I am ashamed that I did not find this out myself. But now that it has come to light, I will not rest until every one of you has received the proof you deserve. Now if you will excuse me, Harry and I have things to do." With that Dumbledore and Harry walked to the Floo Exit and left to gather the books from Harry's vault and return back to Grimmauld Place.


	17. Ch 17 The Long Good Bye

Chapter 17

The Long Good Bye

#12 Grimmauld Place

Kitchen

Monday June 17, 1996

9:00 P.M.

Harry and Dumbledore had been back for lest then a minute when they were set upon by the enter population of the house. Every one wanted to know what all happened. Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone in to the kitchen and a plate of food was placed in front of Harry and Albus. Mrs. Weasley made it clear that they were not to be disturbed tell they had finished their dinner. After a meal spent in an impatient silence. Finally Hermione couldn't take it any more.

"What happened? Did we get the wavers? Who all did you arrest? Who is the new Minister? Why couldn't my dad or Neville tell us anything? When are we leaving? Where mhmhmhmhmhm." The amazing thing is that Hermione was still making noise through a silencing charm. Much to everyone laughter it was obvious that she had stopped asking questions and was now cursing at the twins, as it was they who had silenced her.

"Hermione

Language!"

"Thank you Fred, George, for that tension breaker that we all needed. Now Miss. Granger to answer your questions. A lot, yes, here is a list, Madam Bones, I told them not to, and finally, in about an hour. Now what was your next question as I didn't quite hear it?" Dumbledore waved his wand and removed the silencing charm from Hermione.

"Where is Mr. Weasley? Who all is going to be leaving with us?"

"Ah, that would be yourself, Ronald, Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna will be going to the Evans Home. While Bill, Charlie, and the Weasley Twins, will be moving into Number 6 Privet Drive, and Alastor, and the Prewett Twins will be moving in at Arabella Figg's on Wisteria Walk." The whole room turned, as there was a crash from the other side of the room. Standing there was Molly Weasley, formally Prewett, with tears in her eyes. The tears of sadness quickly turn to tears of rage.

"**Albus** **Percival Wulfric Brian ****Dumbledore**, what is the meaning of talking as if my brother are alive? You know very well they died fighting off fifteen Death Eaters. They died bravely and true to the end. Why would…how could…they're not…they can't be…Albus? Please tell me."

"Dear Molly, it is true. They are alive. What we believe is that the Death Eaters that attacked them took them to the Ministry and Fudge had them imprisoned without a trial. Arthur is picking them up and taking them to Hogwarts to be checked out by Poppy and give them a chance to clean up. They should be here …"

No sooner had Albus said this the kitchen door opened reveling two men. These men have obviously been in Azkaban for quit some time. Still wearing their prison robes and unshaved from years in Azkaban, they were able to take two steeps into the kitchen before being tackled into a double Molly Weasley Patented Bone Crushing Hug. As their faces started to turn Blue, then purple before Molly just couldn't hold them anymore as she had dissolved into tears and it was Gideon and Fabian Prewett that had to hold up Molly. They guided her over to the chair Ron pulled up for her. When they had all settled back into a chair with Molly seated between Gideon and Fabian, Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Gideon and Fabian, it is good to see you both. I am truly sorry for not discovering your fate before now. If it was not for the renewing of old troubles we may never have known. First thing tomorrow we will take you to get new wands, as your old ones have been lose in time. But for now, I'll have your nephews Fred and George, as they are about your size, help you up stairs and get you cleaned up."

"Molly dear,

You're going to have to"

"Let go of our hands.

While you may have changed"

"Our nappies

We don't need your help"

"To wash our selves now."

That off color joke was just what it took to snap Molly out of her stupor and cause the rest of them to break down laughing.

"Oh my, of course you need to get cleaned up. Albus, do you think Arabella would mind if I came with Gideon and Fabian? Just for the week so we can catch up. I could help Petunia cook for the children. I don't think she has ever had to cook for this many before and she could use the help."

"Of course. I'll arrange everything. But now we need to get everything together, and bring it into the study. Harry if you will come with me we will be making the portkeys since you are my apprentice you can learn how within Ministry rules. Miss Granger you will learn this later I am sure, but now that we are working with the Ministry, only some one licensed to create portkeys is allowed to unless apprenticed to some one with the license or under an official tutoring contract. Harry has my permeation to teach you once you are within the training room we will be setting up for you in the basement of Number 4. For now gather your things and meet us in the main study." With that Harry and Dumbledore walked out of the kitchen while the rest headed to their rooms to bring everything they packed earlier down.

***HP***

Hogwarts

Hagrid's Hut

9:30 P.M.

Hagrid had been overjoyed to hear that the Prewett Twins were back. They had always been friendly with him. They were always coming down to his hut to help him with his work. They were also the ones that helped teach him the little magic that he knows past third year. It would be good to see them more; it had saddened him when the word had reached him that they had died. As he sat down for tea, Fang his Boarhound started barking at the window over his bed.

"Fang, quiet down. It's only an owl. Now settle down." Hagrid open his window to let the owl in. The owl sorrowed over to the table and held out it's leg. Once Hagrid had relived the owl of its burden, and gave it an owl treat, it flew back out the window. He opened the scroll with the Ministry of Magic seal.

_Mr. Rubeus Hagrid,_

_ Do to evidence provided in today's trials. It has come to our understanding that the events that lead to your expulsion from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry on the 15 of October 1943 were not of your doing. The Ministry of Magic wishes to extend its apologies to you for the fact that this was not handled better at the time. While you may not be able to attend Hogwarts this fall you may present this letter to Mr. __Ollivander__ and obtain a new wand. With the opening of the Marauders Academy this fall we hope you will attend and receive the training you should have received many years ago. Once again are deepest apologies._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Amelia Bones_

_ Minister of Magic_

Hagrid read the letter twice through before he promptly fainted.

***HP***

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Main Study

It took Harry four tries to get the spell down. Once he had it down Dumbledore handed him a length of rope and had him make the one for Number 4 since he know the destination the best. Once everyone was gathered they handed out the portkeys. Once Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Petunia, and Dudley had hold of the rope Harry activated their portkey.

***HP***

Number 4 Privet Drive

Living room

As they landed it was apparent that even when Harry made the portkey himself he still couldn't land up right. But it also seemed to be genetic as Petunia and Dudley were both on the ground as well. Once the others stopped laughing at Harry long enough they helped him up, as Dudley had already helped Petunia up.

"Welcome to my home. The guest room will be for you girls. But I'm afraid you may be a little cramped tonight. We can rearrange things tomorrow. Between Harry and Dudley's rooms you boys should be fine for tonight. Now, with it being only nine o'clock why don't you get settled. Boys help the ladies with their trunks." Petunia promptly turned and walked into the kitchen to make a phone call. Dudley grabbed two of the trunks and headed for the stairs. While Ron was not as big as Dudley he was not going to be showed up, and grabbed his and Hermione's trunks struggling not to fall over. Harry looked at Neville, Neville looked at Hermione and they all shook their heads. As one, all three did the familiar swish and flick, as all five trunks floated up to the second floor.

"Well after fifteen years of being told **NOT** to use magic outside of school, how do you expect me to remember I can use it thirty minutes after we received the wavers." Ron was red faced from the others laughter.

"Don't feel to bad Ronald. I don't think any of us are really going to remember all the time. It is going to take some getting use to. But just think how Dudley feels. He won't get to use magic unless he is lucky enough to be bitten by a Myleon. By the way Hermione I have an idea about that. Could we talk later?"

Hermione could only blink and node her head. It was the most logical yet illogical thing she had ever heard from Luna. Well she would find out later just what Luna had on her mind.

After that Ginny, Luna and Hermione had settled in the guest room. Having Hermione as a friend was never handier then when you needed to know a spell quickly. Not saying that this was the only reason for her friendship but one of the many perks. After three tries they had the guest room expanded so that the three girls had enough room to have their own transfigured bed and end table. Dudley's room only need to have a bed and end table added. In Harry's room on the other hand they decided to just expand the room and added a couple transfigured chairs. Thou he tried to talk them out of it and brush it off as nothing to worry about. They all just ignored him and repaired his desk and dresser. While Hermione and Luna did this Ginny had gone to the linen closet to get new bedding for his bed and blankets for Ron. Ron had said the couch was fine for him and that if need be they could always add a bed later. Upon removing the old linens over Harry's many protest the girls all gasped at the many bloodstains that criss-crossed the overly thin mattress. The girls all had horrified looks in their eyes looking from the bloodstains to Harry and back. Ron and Neville looked murders imagining what had been done to their friend. Dudley's reaction was the most surprising. He promptly walked from the room, returning a moment later with an ax from the shed and his mother worriedly behind him. He walked strait up to Harry who had his head bent in sham.

"He is gone. He has no power over you any more. I know you feel sham for your past but that sham will eat at you and turn to rage. Don't hold in that rage. If you do you have let him win. You will become bitter. Remus helped to teach me that last year. You need to get it out. And I think a new bed would be a good start." When Harry finally looked up, Dudley forcefully placed the ax in Harry's hands and just pointed at the broken down old bed and mattress. Everyone backed away as Harry hesitantly walked towards the bed. With each step he took Harry felt the sham melt away to reveal the hatred and rage he felt for his uncle. Once he reached the bed he heft the ax over his head sinking it deep into the mattress. Ripping it from the mattress he swing for the headboard splitting it in two. His swings became wild after that as he expelled fifteen years worth of rage and sorrow before sinking to his knees in tears. Petunia slowly stepped to him and held him in her arms as they both cried for what had been done to their family. They finally composed themselves and Petunia excused herself to return to her phone calls. Harry walked over to Dudley and gave him a hug and a whispered thanks. Between Ginny and Hermione the banished the scraps of the bed and transfigured a new one. Upon which he was pulled down to sit between Hermione and Ginny and Dudley grabbed a movie off of the shelf.

"Now that everyone is settled. It's time to relax. Lady and gentlemen, the main event of the evening…one of my favorite movies of all time…ROCKY." Trust Dudley to have a boxing movie as his favorite.


	18. Ch 18 Finally Training Begins

Chapter 18

Finally Training Begins?

Number 4 Privet Drive

7:00 A.M.

It had been a rather melancholic group that found its-self running their tenth lap around the neighborhood. They had been awaken by Harry and Dudley at six and dragged, in Ron's case literally out of the house. As they finished their last lap at the park Ron, Neville and Ginny could barely catch their breath, while the others were not doing much better.

"All right everyone. Line up and I will show you some stretches to cool down. Then Harry is going lead you guys through the meditation. Since you have access to magic it will be a little different then the meditation I do." Dudley continued to show them the stretches then turned them over to Harry.

"Everyone take a seat. The main thing with meditation is to be comfortable. Now close your eyes…just listen to the sound of my voice…take a deep breath…Hold it…1…2…3…let it out. Again, in…2…3…out…2…3…. in…. 2…3…. out…2…. 3. Now look within your self. Imagine a room with shelves. The room can look however you like. Once you have built your room, begin to sort through your memorize, start as far back as you can remember. Place them on the shelves in whatever order you like. This is your world within your own mind. You are god here." It continued on like this with each of them sorting his or her memorizes for the next hour.

While the others sorted their thoughts, Harry talked with Falwgor about what else to tell the others. Falwgor said while they will be able to construct the keeps and mind-plains as Harry was. They may or may not receive a totem right away.

For the next three hours Dudley lead them through some basic punches, showing them how to turn their hips to get more power. He also showed them how to stand without losing their balance. Harry let the others know that Tonks and a few others would be coming during this time every other day except for the weekends. On the days that Tonks or the others didn't come they would be doing some weight lifting or some other exercise to strengthen their bodies more. At around twelve they returned to number four to find Molly Weasley and Petunia Evans had out done themselves. There was more food then any of them had ever seen. It seemed that every surface in the kitchen had a plat of some kind. It seems in Molly's zeal at showing Petunia the things that she knew the kids liked and went a little overboard.

"Mom, it took me two years to loss all that weight. I don't think I could eat all that even before I lost the weight." The teens all laughed at the mothers embarrassed faces.

"Well we were not sure when you seven would be back so we started with breakfast and just kept going. Well don't just stand there. Pick out something, you rely should have had breakfast; you need all the energy you can get. Why did you not eat this morning?"

"Well Mrs. Weasley if we would have eaten before our run we would have been sick. Either that or we would have had to wait a few hours to let our food steal then began our day, and been out side during the hottest part of the day. This way we come in, as it is getting hot and have the next few hours to eat, shower and relax before this six start on their magical training. As it is I don't know what I will do with my self in the afternoon." Dudley finish saying and grabbed a stack of flapjacks and glass of orange juice. Sitting down and began to eat.

"Well Dudley I was hoping you could help us set up the training room down in the basement. Then help us with the designs for some training drills. You know, ways to combine what we know with what you know and see if there is some way to combine them the best. And you might not be able to use a wand but Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Rune and Herbology need no magical ability at all. And I also think it might be helpful to have an objective eye look at some of my ideas and tell me what I'm doing right or wrong." Dudley nodded as Harry stopped talking and dug into his Stake and Kidney pie.

Brunch was finish in silence and everyone was hungry from his or her morning exercise. Ones everybody was done, they thanked Mrs. Weasley and Petunia and headed to the basement. The basement was mostly used for storage of Dudley's old and abandoned things, and Vernon's office where he had not let anyone down there. Dudley was ashamed of this and told them that if there was anything they wanted it was theirs and the rest would just be fixed up and given to charity. Hermione said most of it could be fixed with a _Reparo _or they could use the materials to Transfigure stuff that they would need like tables and chairs. So once everything was cleared to one corner they began to expand the room to give them selves more room to move. The only problem was that no mater who tried the expansion charm on the room it remanded the same size. After thirty minutes they all began to get frustrated.

"What is going on! I did this spell last night with no problems. There has to be something in this room preventing the spell from working. Everybody us the _Specialis Revelio_ maybe there is something down here blocking our spells." Hermione proceeded to start casting the spell around the room. The others just stared at her until she turned and started yelling at them about making her do all the work.

"Hermione, I don't know about the rest of you but I have never heard of the spell let alone know how to cast it." Hermione actually had the good grace to look ashamed of her self for not thinking of that and proceeded to teach them the charm. After another half an hour Ginny found a carving of a falcon and a tiger that glowed when she past her wand over it.

"Harry look at this." Harry walked over to where she was at and frowned. If it had been a Stag or wolf or Grim he would have know that it was from the Marauders. But a Tiger and a Falcon made no since to him.

"I thought you could use a snack…I thought you would have had more done then this…oh my…(Crash)…Lily!" Petunia promptly sat on the floor where she had just walked down into the basement and seen the carvings the teens were looking at. Dudley and surprisingly Luna rushed over to Petunia.

"Mom you OK? Mom…mom." Dudley put his hand on his mothers shoulder while Luna cleaned up the spilled tray of drinks Petunia dropped when she had suddenly sat down. From Dudley's hand on her shoulder Petunia seemed to snap out of he daze.

"Oh, Dudley I'm fine. It just startled me. I had not seen those drawing in years. Lily and I us to put those on everything when we were young, before she left for Hogwarts and my jealousy got the better of me. We use to play that we were those animals, because the flowers we are named for have verities that have those names. The Falcon Petunia and the Tiger Lily. I hadn't thought of those times in years. She really was here, she remembered…oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

Petunia put her hand over her face and began to sob. All the years she had wronged Harry finally over whelming her. Dudley tried to comfort his mother but she just wept for all the hardships she had put on her nephew, and all the time she lost with her sister do to her jealousy. She felt her son move away from her only to have someone else pull her close and hold her while she cried.

"It's all right Aunt Petunia. The past is the past; all we can do is work on the future. If my mom left this here then she knew that there was hope that you would find it and maybe there is some thing for you here. We are unable to use magic on the walls for some reason. I think my parents left that carving down here as a clue to you that there is something down here. Is there a saying, or riddle you two us to say all the time. Or a phrase that went along with these carvings." Petunia looked up into her nephew's eyes, so like her Sister's and nodded. Standing up she walked over to the wall with the carvings and said.

"With wings from above." She waited, but nothing happened. She tried yelling it, but still nothing happened.

"Aunt Petunia, try touching the wall and saying it." Petunia did it. She didn't have to wait this time as words scrolled across the wall in front of her.

"And paws from below. Sisters we will be forever more." With the last part said and written at the same time there was a flash of light and the wall scrolled onto another massage.

_Dearest Sister,_

_If you are reading this than you have found the carvings in this wall. It also means me and my husband are dead and little Harry has come to live with you. You may be asking yourself why he was sent to live with you when I know you and your husband's views on the Magical World. Put simple I placed a spell on Harry when we went into hiding to protect him. The protection would stay with him until he becomes seventeen, if he is around someone of my bloodline. I cast the spell because there was no one left of my husband's bloodline. By doing this it also protected you and your family as the last of the Evans bloodline._

_ I hope you are not mad at us for doing this without your knowledge, or permission but it was done to protect my son. I know you would have done the same for your own son. We have also created a room down here for Harry. In this room he will be able to learn about his Magical Heritage and how to control his magic and other things we would have taught him about our world. When you think he is ready bring him down here and have him place his hand on the Tiger carving and say his full name._

_ I am sorry I never tried to fix the relationship we once had. I should have been there for you more and not let you drift away from me. I hope you can forgive me for not being there for you more after I started at Hogwarts. I hope you know I love you and wish nothing but the best for you. Thank you for watching over Harry and I hope you can love him as I would have loved your son._

The words faded and the tiger carving glowed for a moment then all was still. Petunia lowered her head and turned to Harry.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Harry looked at the woman that had been horrible to him all of his life tell not a week ago. He didn't even notice the tears he had rolling down his own face, or that most of the other had rolling down their own. Not one of them could imagine what they would do if they were in his or her shoes. Well I take that back one could. Neville slowly walked over to Harry and pushed him towards his aunt. He may not have know all that Harry's aunt had done but in this situation he would not lose the chance at having someone like her in his own life. Harry walked over to his Aunt and hugged her for the third time in his life.

"I forgive you. I think that is what my mom would have wanted." Harry held her as they both shed tears for what should have been. After a few minutes they separated.

"Well shall we see what my parents left for me." Harry stepped over to the wall and bent down to reach the tiger carved into the wall. He placed his hand on the carving and felt the now familiar feel of the wards pass into his mind.

_**Hello again young one. I see you have found your parents gift. Speak your name and enter.**_

_** "**_I am Lord Harry James Potter head of the House of Potter, Heir to the Lines of Gryffindor, and sworn protector of the Castle Hogwarts."

Once again the wall scrolled with writing.

Hello son, this is your father.

Your mother and me have things to tell you.

First off you need to know we loved you very much.

While we made this room to teach you some things,

We hope you never need to use this room for more then fun.

But seeing as you are reading this or having this read to you

You do.

So, here it is…you're a wizard

Magic is real

With in this room you will learn how to control your magic

As well as have a little fun.

So without further ado

Your Parents

Master Prongs and Mistress Lily

Proudly Presents…

Harry's Haven


	19. Ch 19 Harry’s Haven

AN: sorry for the long wait. Real life cought me and kicked the crap out of me. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 19

Harry's Haven

Basement

#4 Privet Drive

Harry and the others watched as the wall parted like the one on Diagon Ally. On the other side of the wall would have been any six-year-olds greatest dream come true. The far wall was covered in a mural very familiar to all of the magical teens. It was the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams in flight on the pitch. The wall to the left was covered in bookcases with the lower shelves with children's book progressively getting more academic as you get up to the top of the case. On the right was a toy chest with magical toys fit for a young child. There was a toy broom and soft Quaffle and other toys fit for a magical little boy. The ceiling had the same enchantment on it that the great hall, showing the clear blue sky out side.

As if on silent agreement everyone let Harry enter the room alone. As he past through the arch the wall had formed, the room began to change. The bookshelves seemed to sink into the floor as the ceiling rose to give room for the greater number of books. In fact the room as a whole was expanding and changing before his eyes. Were little children's toys once stood, now there was numerous weapon racks full of weapons. The fare wall now showed the entirety of the Hogwarts grounds and castle, not just the quidditch pitch. Out of the floor in front of the weapons rose three different size regulation dueling platforms. In front of the mural wall weights and other exercise equipment was arranged. Now that he was in the room he could see that to the left of the arch was a potions lab and ingredient cabinet and on the right…

***HP***

North shoreline of Briton

2:30 P.M.

Four small boats with five people per boat made their second trip out to the stormy sea. Or that is what any muggle might see. In truth they were on their way to Azkaban Island. Thought the prisoners were magically bound and stunned with Portkeys around their necks that would take them back to holding cells if they were to fall over board, Madam Minister Bones was taking no chances and had four Aurors per prisoner. This would be their last trip out to the island today, and even thought it had only been an hour since they were last out there, All of the Aurors were ready for this detail to be over with.

As the first two boats made land fall on the island it was apparent to Tonks and Kingsley that there was something very wrong. The six Aurors left on the beach were no where to be seen and there was smoke coming from the prison. Before Kingsley could give the order to fall back the Aurors on the first boat fell as they were hit with the sickly green light of the Killing Curse.

"Use the prisoners portkey. Drown them if need be." Kingsley shouted as he, Tonks and the other two in their boat grabbed hold of Crabbe Sr. shoving him into the water. As their heads hit the water they felt the pull behind the naval and saw the green light hit just were they had been.

***HP***

The Authors of this stories work place

4:26 A.M.

While working over night for a crap company, sitting at a crap computer, that he had to put together for his boss. The author of this story has become stuck as to what to write next. He knows what will happen to Harry and the rest. He just isn't sure what part to put next. Dose he let you know what was on the right of the arch in Harry's Haven, or dose he let everyone know what he has planed for the Death Eaters on Azkaban, or should he bring in the Prewett Twins and Molly talking. Then there is always the Longbottoms, dose he talk about Neville's parents and how they are adjusting to life back in the rest of the world, or just let that come in after the training the Teen's are going to do. And what of Bill, Charlie and the Weasley Twins? Anyway, now that I have thought all the possibilities out I know were to go next.

Thank you for letting me rant.

Now back to our Feature Presentation.

***HP***

Harry's Haven

…There on the wall was something Harry had wanted to find ever since he came to the Magical world…a portrait of his parents. He had wanted this for as far back as he could remember. Chances to hear his parents' voice, to have them say they love him. As he walked up to the portrait his parents began to wave and smile.

"Hello son. It's good to see you. Though we had hoped it would have been sooner that this. It's Boring down here." WACK! James Potter was smacked over the head by the image of his wife.

"James Potter, how many timed have I told to not to say that to him right off the bat. I told you he probably hates that it took him this long to get in here as it is. Hello Harry dear, it is good to see you. I'm glad you have finally been shown this room. Why did it take you so long to open this room? Did Petunia not understand the clue I left? Or did she just not find it tell now? Or did she just not tell you tell now! So help me if she didn't tell you tell now I'm going to hex her tell she humwmmmwemweh."

"Lil's your going to have to let him speak if you want an answer. Go on Harry, don't mind her yelling, you know redheads." Harry couldn't help but laugh as his father said this while holding his hand over his wife's mouth. Or more accurately was trying to.

"Well we have had some troubles over the last couple years. By the gods I don't know were to start. Hmm, lets see, well to answer your first question we just found the carvings. Aunt Petunia's husband used the basement as an office. So no one could find the carvings until now. Ah, I'm fifteen about to be sixteen in July. I don't know, I've dream of what I would say and ask so many times but I just cant think of nothing now. I…I…" Harry feel to his knees with tears in his eyes. He sobbed, for all the years he had missed with them. After a few minutes he wasn't sure how long he felt arms wrap around him. He didn't even care who it was he just leaned into the arms and sobbed more and more. For the loss of his parents, the horrible childhood, for the childhood he could have had had he had this room all along, for the childhood he could have had had Sirius come to live with him, thoughts of Sirius brought more sobs as he grieved for his godfather at last. It might have only been ten minutes but to Harry he felt like he had been crying for hours. He also realized he was no longer sitting but lying down with his head in Ginny's lap. _She must be the one that held me. Was I that out of it I couldn't tell it was her? Well this is great! I get the chance to talk to my parents and I end up having an emotional break down. Is she talking to them? Where are the others?_

Harry slowly and reluctantly sat up. Ginny had been slowly running her fingers through his hair and it had felt good and he didn't want that feeling to end. After he sat up, Ginny looked at him and took her seat in his lap like days before in the library.

"Feel better now?" Ginny looked concerned as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"I'm Fine. Sorry about that. I really don't know what came over me. Mom, dad I…mom…Ginny what's going on? Why aren't they moving? What happened?" Ginny put a finger to his lips.

"They said to tell you that they're sorry they up set you. That they had hoped this would be easier then this but they hope the next time we talk it goes better. Then after that your mother explained that when they decided to make this room and place their portrait here that to keep you from just sitting here day after day and not living your life. She placed a charm on the portrait to freeze it so that it is only active for one hour a day. They said that it would activate when you open the Haven tomorrow afternoon. Now answer my question. How do you feel? And don't give me that "I'm Fine" drivel. I've heard you say that when you were bleeding with a bloody Basilisk fang sticking out of your arm dieing. Now you tell me the truth or…" Ginny couldn't believe what was happening. Harry was kissing her. He was finally kissed her but she was not going to let him get away with this.

"Don't think you can distract mmmm…" Well maybe he can get away with it this time. When Harry finally pulled away they both just smiled at each other. They looked into each other's eyes, resting the foreheads against the other.

"Well dose that answer how I feel. I'm sorry it took me so long to say or do something. I just wasn't sure if you still had feelings for me or not. Hermione told me you had gotten over me last year. So I will understand if you hex me now but I had to try." Harry bowed his head waiting for the hex that never came.

"Harry look at me." He slowly raised his head to look into her chocolate brown eyes and saw them shining at him.

"I didn't stop liking you last year. I just stopped waiting for you. Harry I may have gotten over my crush on the Boy-who-lived, but it was only because I got to know the real you and liked the real you so much more. Now this doesn't mean that you are going to get away without say how you feel. I care about you and want to help you. So please tell me how you feel."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "How do I feel? For the first time in my life I can honestly say I do feel fine. Before you hex me let me explain. I'm sad, anxious, ecstatic, **F**reaked out, **I**nsecure, **N**ervous and **E**motional in other words F-I-N-E, fine. I feel like I might actually get through this war and now I feel like I'm starting to get the tools to get through it. I have my friend to help me. I have a Family that actually cares about me. I now have a way to talk to my parents even if it is only a portrait of them. And to top it all off the girl I have had feelings for, for almost a year, is setting in my lap. I have almost everything I have even wanted and if things work out the way I hope, I will have everything I have ever wanted in a few years. I still have a lot to do before I can have a "normal" life but things are looking up. Now where is everyone else? I think we need to start looking through these book and I have a feeling the others might be wondering where we are." So with Ginny still in his lap Harry stood up and then placed her so she was standing in front of him. Taking her hand they walked back up the stairs to see Ron and Dudley in the middle of a fistfight. Shaking his head Harry pulls out his wand and body binds them both.

"Now why do I have the feeling this is about me?" The others all looked over to the top of the stairs from the basement and rushed to Harry's side. All but Ron and Dudley that is.

"Harry, are you all right. Neville and Dudley shoved us all out of the basement and wouldn't let us try and help you. We didn't argue at first but after an hour of you not coming back up we started to get worried. But Dudley and Neville still wouldn't let us go check on you. Then Ron started yelling that Dudley had no right to tell us what we can and can't do and you can guess the rest. Are you ok?" Hermione looked on the verge of tears as she said all this in one breath.

"I'm fine Hermione. It was just a little much to take in all at once. Now Neville would you kindly grab my cousin while I grab my best mate." With Neville's nod Harry reverts the body bind and grabbed Ron, while Neville grabbed Dudley.

"Now listen up you two. No more fighting unless it's sparing. You have to get along or this is going to be a hard summer. Ron while I appreciate you trying to look out for me, Dudley was right I didn't need all you guys hovering over me it would have just made me unconvertible. Dudley while I appreciate you helping to give me space you cant be getting into fistfights over it." Here Harry was interrupted by Neville pointing out it was Ron that throw the first punch. Harry turned to Ron who had his head held high and a proud look on his face, black eye and all. Harry just shook his head and laughed.

"All right you lot now that that is out of the way who wants to see the Haven?" They all walked down into the basement and into the Haven. Hermione and Luna walked straight to the bookshelves while Neville, Dudley and Ron made a beeline for the weapons rakes and dueling platforms. Harry and Ginny stayed back by the portrait of his parents and explained to Petunia about the charm his mother put on the portrait and that she would get to talk to her sister tomorrow after the teens finish their Brunch. After about an hour the teens had examined the room and started to plan the rest of their summer training. The schedule was something like this.

**Monday**

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Sparing

11A.M. Brunch

12P.M. Harry has time with portrait everyone else free time.

1P.M. Transfiguration research and practice

2P.M. Charms research and practice

3P.M. Potions research and practice

4P.M. Defence research and practice

5P.M. Get cleaned up and have dinner

6P.M. Dudley's movie choose

8P.M. Harry's movie choose

10P.M. Sleep lights out

**Tuesday**

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Weights

11A.M. Brunch

12P.M. Harry has time with portrait everyone else free time.

1P.M. Charms research and practice

2P.M. Potions research and practice

3P.M. Defence research and practice

4P.M. Herbology research and practice

5P.M. Get cleaned up and have dinner.

6P.M. Hermione's movie choose

8P.M. Ron's movie choose

10P.M. Sleep lights out

**Wednesday**

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Sparing

11A.M. Brunch

12P.M. Harry has time with portrait everyone else free time.

1P.M. Potions research and practice

2P.M. Defence research and practice

3P.M. Herbology research and practice

4P.M. Transfiguration research and practice

5P.M. Get cleaned up and have dinner.

6P.M. Ginny's movie choose

8P.M. Luna's movie choose

10P.M. Sleep lights out

**Thursday**

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Weights

11A.M. Brunch

12P.M. Harry has time with portrait everyone else free time.

1P.M. Defence research and practice

2P.M. Herbology research and practice

3P.M. Transfiguration research and practice

4P.M. Charms research and practice

5P.M. Get cleaned up and have dinner.

6P.M. Neville's movie choose

8P.M. Dudley's movie choose

10P.M. Sleep lights out

**Friday**

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Sparing

11A.M. Brunch

12P.M. Harry has time with portrait everyone else free time.

1P.M. Herbology research and practice

2P.M. Transfiguration research and practice

3P.M. Charms research and practice

4P.M. Potions research and practice

5P.M. Get cleaned up and have dinner.

6P.M. Group's movie choose

8P.M. Group's movie choose

10P.M. Sleep lights out

**Saturday**

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Dealers Choose A.K.A personal choose as to what to study

12P.M. Lunch

1P.M. Dealers Choose A.K.A personal choose as to what to study

4P.M. Harry' movie choose

6P.M. Ginny's movie choose

8P.M. Hermione's movie choose

10P.M. Sleep lights out

**Sunday**

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Dealers Choose A.K.A personal choose as to what to study

12P.M. Lunch

1P.M. Dealers Choose A.K.A personal choose as to what to study

4P.M. Ron' movie choose

6P.M. Luna's movie choose

8P.M. Neville's movie choose

10P.M. Sleep lights out

With the schedules made out and it already being five o'clock on a Tuesday they decided to go ahead and follow the schedule and get ready for dinner and relax for the rest of the day as tomorrows would be the first full day of training.

***HP***

Holding Cells

Ministry of Magic

2:45 P.M.

The alarms screamed that an emergency portkey had just been activated. As the Aurors on duty sprinted for the holding cells the people arriving release themselves from the cells. And hold up the socking wet badges to stop from getting cursed by those on duty.

"Auror Shacklebolt what happened? Why did you come back with the prisoner's portkey? Where is the rest of your team?" While she may have been promoted to Minister, Amelia Bones was still acting Director of the Aurors until she appointed some one else to the job.

"Madam Minister we were ambushed on our second trip to Azkaban. Unless the others came back the same way we did, their all dead. Tonks and I grabbed hold of Crabbe Sr. and jumped into the water. The other two members of our boat crew were hit with the Killing curse as they grabbed on to him too. Azkaban has fallen."


	20. Ch 20 Time, it's on your side

Chapter 20

Time, it's on your side

Wednesday June 19, 1996

8:45 A.M.

The teens are headed back to #4 after a rather odd mediation in the park. Neville and Ginny had startled the others out of their mediations when their totems had both within moments of each other approached them. Once Harry had explained it to them they all went back to their mediation in hopes of gaining ones of their own. Now they were headed to the Haven for Dudley to show them the weights and other exercise equipment. When they reached the house they had a pleasant surprise, as there seemed to be a house full of guest. Besides Petunia and Mrs. Weasley there was also the Prewett Twins, Bill, Charlie, the Weasley Twins, Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Frank and Alice Longbottom, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Hello children. We thought you would be gone for another couple hours. Sit down and have some food. Professor Dumbledore has some things to tell you." Mrs. Weasley ushered them into seats before they could say they were just headed to the Haven. But after she said that Dumbledore needed to tell them something they all took a seat and began to eat.

"Well as Molly said I need to let you know that Azkaban was attacked yesterday afternoon and all but one of the prisoners escaped. Since at lest two of them know of this house we need to place it under Fidelius or move you back to Grimmauld Place. Harry, I leave the choose up to you as this is your idea to be here." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter as he had left Harry with the look he had warn almost a week ago and couldn't help but repay Harry by placing the golden hair and bubbles he had had two days before.

"Albus remove that charm this instant. That is no way for a grown man to act. If I hadn't seen you do it I would have thought it was the Twins." McGonagall snapped. As the rest of them laughed at the look on Harry the goldfish's face.

"Minerva, he did it to me first. I was only repaying the favor." Dumbledore said as he reversed the charm and looked smugly at his Deputy Headmistress. While this was going on Harry finally snapped out of it and thought of the choice he had to make. After a moment it was an easy choice.

"Headmaster I would prefer to stay here. If we have to we can use the treadmills downstairs and get more of them if need be to continue our run in the mornings. We can also use the room down there for all the physical training or even the back yard on sunny days. I think this would be best. I request that you make me the Secret Keeper or one of us here who will not be leaving the house tell the start of the school year. Oh, is it possible to enclose number six as well? That way we could run laps around the two houses." Harry looked hopeful but knew it was a long shoot.

"Actually Albus could you place it around numbers Four, Six and Eight as we just purchased number eight this morning." Frank Longbottom asked with a smile as Harry and Neville jumped up and gave each other hi fives. Albus Dumbledore smiled as the thought of the possibilities of the fact that a full half the street was about to disappear.

"Yes I believe I can. Though Harry I will need to have someone other then you as the Secret Keeper as we have yet to have that talk about your Occlumency break through. For now we will use, if it is all right with you, my self."

"Headmaster while I do trust your ability to perform the spell I would still prefer it to be one of us here, who will not be leaving the house without the rest of us tell the start of the school year. That way there is no chance of them getting captured and forced to tell. I do trust you not to get captured but your track record of trusting people is a little dodgy." Harry had to take a step back as the noise from the adults was startling, almost all of them asking where he got off talking to Dumbledore like that. It was only Alastor, and the Weasley Twins that didn't say anything. Finally Dumbledore raised his hands to try and regain order in the kitchen. Once everyone was quiet he addressed the group.

"While I appreciate your sticking up for me, Harry dose have a point. I will have to recast the Fidelius on Grimmauld Place too as one of the Death Eaters that escaped dose know the secret. If Harry wouldn't have said that I might have not thought about it myself. You are right Harry whoever the Secret Keeper is must stay within one of the houses or at lest not live it alone. It is the safest way to insure the secret is safe. Besides yourself who would you like it to be?" Harry thought for a minute and made a decision.

"If she will agree I think Mrs. Granger would be good for Grimmauld and Neville for the one here. No offense Neville but most people wouldn't think you are as good at magic as you are and would not think I would trust you with something like this. Most people would think it would be me or if not me Dumbledore. What do you think Headmaster?"

"I believe you are correct. Now that that is out of the way I think we should start. Have the muggles of number eight already moved out or will we have to wait?"

"I believe they should have been out yesterday. Let me check and we can start when I return." With that Frank Longbottom walked out the back door and you could see him hop the fence into number six's backyard from the kitchen window.

"While Mr. Longbottom is gone have you decided how you would like to do your Training?" McGonagall asked the teens. As they waited for Mr. Longbottom to return she and Hermione went over the schedule they had drown up yesterday. Harry and Dudley talked with Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Alice Longbottom about the different ideas they had; Ron and Ginny talked with their Uncles, brothers and mom; and Neville with Professor Dumbledore talked about the Fidelius. After about fifteen minutes Frank retuned to tell them the cost was now clear.

"Then the first thing we do is remove the fences between the properties. Then we will need to place the rune stones in the four corners of the area we will be putting under the charm. Since we have quit a few people here we can split up the jobs and be done quicker. Gideon and Fabian, you, Fred and George can remove the fences just be quiet about it, Mater of fact, Molly why don't you help with that. Bill, you and Charlie take Ginny and Ron and show them how to make the stone for the front of number four. Make it here in the back and carry it out front. Remus, you and Nymphadora take Hermione and Luna and make the one for the back of number four. Minerva, you Frank, Alice and Kingsley can make the one for the back of number eight, and I will take Harry, Neville and Alastor with me to make the one for the front. Once that's done I will cast the charm and go replace the one at Grimmauld. Right everyone knows what you are doing. Lets begin."

It took them about a half hour to get the stones set and for the fences to be brought down quietly. Though it my have gone on longer if the twin twins hadn't just summand all the nails from the fences and had to pick them all up as well as the planks from the yards. But they finally had everything ready and Dumbledore preformed the spell. After which Neville had to go around to each and tell them the secret.

"The Surry Sanctuary is at Four, Six and Eight Privet Drive." After telling the last person and writing it down for Mr. Weasley and Professor Flitwick, as he would be helping with their training, they all sat down to finish their food. After that, the teens went down into the basement and Harry opened the Haven to show Remus, Frank and Alice. Since it was only eleven, and the portrait was not active, they agreed that the portrait must have been literal when it said "After" noon. So Dudley showed the others how to use the weights and exercise equipment for the next hour or until the portrait reactivated. While Remus, Frank and Alice talked with Petunia by the door.

At precisely noon the portrait shined bright blue and a voice was heard to say…

"Moony…your old!" WACK. For the second time in as many days the first thing to happen after the portrait first spoke was for James Potter to be hit in the back of the head to the laughter of all.

"Hello my old friend. It's good to hear your voice. It's been a long time. Do you want me to go get Harry?" Remus smiled as the portrait James stuck his tong out at his wife as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Remus it is good to see you, Alice and Frank too. Could you three give us a moment with Petunia before you send Harry over? We would like to have a word with her." Petunia bowed her head as the others nodded and walked over to the teens to give them some privacy.

"Petunia, Ginny told us some things yesterday that you need to explain for. How could you? We know you didn't like our world but we never thought you would treat our son how you have. He did nothing to you yet you used and treated him like a slave. How could you do that to your own nephew? How could you do that to any child?" Lily would have kept going if Harry hadn't walked up and cut her off.

"Mom, stop that right now. She has already got this speech from Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and both of the Mrs. Longbottoms. She has apologized to me more time in the past week then I have ever heard her apologies in my whole life. We need to put this in the past or it will eat at us for the rest of our lives. I'm sorry to yell at you but I have already forgiven her for looking out for her own child. She only did it to look out for him and in a small way me. They tried to give me a life without the threat of death over my head. And it was mostly uncle Vernon that did most of this. She was as much a victim as Dudley or I was. That man was a bigot of the worst kind and strove to make his son just like him." Harry would have kept going himself if Ginny and Petunia hadn't put hands on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Harry while I appreciate you standing up for me they are right. While I may have gained your forgiveness I have not earned theirs yet. I will not take up your time talking to them. Just don't forget they don't know what all is going on outside of this room." With that Petunia walked out the room.

It took Harry a few moments to rain in his emotions enough to look at the portrait again.

"I'm sorry. I just…no mater how things may have been in the past, she didn't deserve that. I just wish there was some thing I could say to get you to understand that?"

"Harry, you just did. I'm sorry that we upset you again. We never meant for this portrait to upset you so much. If you want I can show you a charm to freeze us until you are ready to talk to us again."

"NO. It's ok. You don't need to do that. Just know the past is the past and there is nothing we can do to change it. So no blowing up at anything I tell you about the past or at lest not harping at it. There is nothing I would want you to know that is worth not having you here." After their nodes Harry continued. For the next half hour he told them anything they wanted to know about his life up till now. His dad cheered as Ron and Ginny told him about Harry's quidditch skills. His mom laughed as he pretended to cry over Harry's lifetime ban last year. They both marveled that he produced a Patronus his third year, with his dad changing to the Prongs for comparison. Finally the hard part came and they had to tell them about the war that was brewing. After retelling the tail of the catastrophe in the Department of Mysteries a month ago they asked to talk to Harry alone. The others left with Ginny giving him a peck on the check as she left.

"Harry we don't have much time but we need to let you know something. This room is similar to the Come and Go room in Hogwarts. Anything you might need the room can give you. This includes more time. If you go over to the wall behind the weapons racks you will find an hourglass. If you turn it over it will close the room for one hour to the outside world but with-in the room one week will pass. It was originally meant to be over the potion table only but your father thought it would work better over the whole room. It might just give you the time you need to prepare faster. But you also need to know that anything you do with magic within this room only works while in this room. So if you were to make an eye-repairing potion you would need your glasses again as soon as you left the room. Or if you made a sword it would disappear when you left the room. The weapons on the racks we brought here from the Potter Vaults so they can leave the room but any you have the room create will disappear. This also goes for notes you take, they need to be made with parchment and ink from outside the room. Now is there anything you need ask before we…" She never got to finish her question as the portrait froze for another day. Harry smiled as the portrait showed his mother in the middle of speaking and his father making a face in the background. He then walked back up to the kitchen to tell the other they could come back down. Once the teens were back in the Haven, Harry waved his hand over the arch and closed it.

"I have a few things you guys need to know. For one you will be happy to know I have finally talked to my parents with out crying." To which everyone laughed.

"And I have also found a way for us to train more then I thought we would. This is going to change a lot of things so I think you all have a choice in this, just know I will be doing it." Here he paused to gather himself before telling them.

"This room has the ability to slow time. In other words we could be in here for a week and the world outside it would only have been an hour." Silence. The others just stared at him for a full minute before Ron said what they all were thinking.

"Well I never thought I would hear something that you can do with magic that sounded completely crazy to me until now. How do we do this? Because I think I speak for everyone when I say this would be a great help." The others just nodded in agreement so Harry told them what his parents had told him. After about thirty minutes of discussion they agreed that the time in the Haven would be spent on the projects and more advanced magic's while they would do the core classes with the trainers outside of the Haven Time as they came to call it. So they wrote up a new schedule that they would give to the adults and one for them to use while in Haven Time. And with the portrait they had the perfect excuse for the hour they needed.

**Schedule to give to the adults.**

Monday

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Weights

11A.M. Brunch

12P.M. Harry has time with portrait everyone else free time.

1P.M. Transfiguration research and practice

5P.M. Get cleaned up and have dinner

6P.M. Dudley's movie choose

8P.M. Harry's movie choose

10P.M. Sleep lights out

Tuesday

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Sparing (unarmed)

11A.M. Brunch

12P.M. Harry has time with portrait everyone else free time.

1P.M. Charms research and practice

5P.M. Get cleaned up and have dinner.

6P.M. Hermione's movie choose

8P.M. Ron's movie choose

10P.M. Sleep lights out

Wednesday

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Weights

11A.M. Brunch

12P.M. Harry has time with portrait everyone else free time.

1P.M. Potions research and practice

5P.M. Get cleaned up and have dinner.

6P.M. Ginny's movie choose

8P.M. Luna's movie choose

10P.M. Sleep lights out

Thursday

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Sparing (Weapons)

11A.M. Brunch

12P.M. Harry has time with portrait everyone else free time.

1P.M. Defence research and practice

5P.M. Get cleaned up and have dinner.

6P.M. Neville's movie choose

8P.M. Dudley's movie choose

10P.M. Sleep lights out

Friday

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Weights

11A.M. Brunch

12P.M. Harry has time with portrait everyone else free time.

1P.M. Herbology research and practice

5P.M. Get cleaned up and have dinner.

6P.M. Group's movie choose

8P.M. Group's movie choose

10P.M. Sleep lights out

Saturday

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Dealers Choose A.K.A personal choose as to what to study

12P.M. Lunch

1P.M. Dealers Choose A.K.A personal choose as to what to study

4P.M. Harry' movie choose

6P.M. Ginny's movie choose

8P.M. Hermione's movie choose / Dinner

10P.M. Sleep lights out

Sunday

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Dealers Choose A.K.A personal choose as to what to study

12P.M. Lunch

1P.M. Dealers Choose A.K.A personal choose as to what to study

4P.M. Ron' movie choose

6P.M. Luna's movie choose

8P.M. Neville's movie choose / Dinner

10P.M. Sleep lights out

**Haven Time Schedule**

**Monday**

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Sparing (staffs)

12P.M. Lunch

1P.M. Transfiguration research and practice

3P.M. Enchantments research and practice

5P.M. Item Creation research and practice

6P.M. Spell Creation research and practice

8P.M. Dinner

9P.M. Meditation

10P.M. Sleep lights out

**Tuesday**

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Weights

12P.M. Lunch

1P.M. Charms research and practice

3P.M. Silent and Still casting practice

5P.M. Wandless casting practice

8P.M. Dinner

9P.M. Meditation

10P.M. Sleep lights out

**Wednesday**

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Sparing (Sword/Weapon)

12P.M. Lunch

1P.M. Potion research and practice

3P.M. Potion theory

5P.M. Potion Creation research and practice

7P.M. Herbology research

8P.M. Dinner

9P.M. Meditation

10P.M. Sleep lights out

**Thursday**

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Weights

12P.M. Lunch

1P.M. Animagus research and practice

4P.M. Acrobatics practice

6P.M. Self-Enchantment research and practice

8P.M. Dinner

9P.M. Meditation

10P.M. Sleep lights out

**Friday**

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Sparing (Mix)

12P.M. Lunch

1P.M. Runes research and practice

3P.M. Runes casting research and practice

5P.M. Runes Enchantment research and practice

7P.M. Runes Self-Enchantment research and practice

8P.M. Dinner

9P.M. Meditation

10P.M. Sleep lights out

**Saturday**

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Dealers Choose A.K.A personal choose as to what to study

12P.M. Lunch

1P.M. Dealers Choose A.K.A personal choose as to what to study

8P.M. Dinner

9P.M. Meditation

10P.M. Sleep lights out

**Sunday**

6A.M. Wake up

7A.M. Run

8A.M. Meditation

9A.M. Dealers Choose A.K.A personal choose as to what to study

12P.M. Lunch

1P.M. Dealers Choose A.K.A personal choose as to what to study

6P.M. Leave Haven Time

And so the with the schedules made and an hour tell dinner the teens decided to start their Haven Time now.


	21. Ch 21 Time Warp

Chapter 21

Time Warp

Sunday July 28,1996

8:00 A.M.

As the teens sat down in the middle of the back yard of the Sanctuary and began their meditation, many changes could be seen in them. They all had much more serene demeanors for one. They all also looked much different to the teens of a month ago.

Harry sat down in the middle of the group and led them through what had become their normal meditation ritual. His slow, even talk, lulling them into their trances. They had long since stop needing him to do this but they all agreed that it was nice to keep the tradition going.

Harry's appearance had change greatly from the scrawny teen of a month ago. He now stood even with Dumbledore at 6' 2" with broad shoulders and muscular arms. They're training having added muscle to them all. He now understood why Bill, the Malfoys, and a few others wore their hair in a long style. He had found it in one of the book on customs of the Magical world that Mad-eye had suggested. It was a standing old custom of showing whom was the head of a house, or in Draco and Bill's cases, the heir of a Wizard house. It was sort of nice to have a different look, and it also made his hair lay flatter then before which he likes. It now came down to the middle of his back, pulled up in a lose tail just past the nap of his neck. He also no longer needed his glasses as Moody had taken him to Amish's shop and gotten Wizarding Contacts after the fifth time his glasses were broke in sparing. They had all taken to wearing the tunics, pants and boots of their Dragonhide Battle robes during their training. They reasoned that if they were going to be fighting in them they should get use to them in training.

Neville too had grown his hair long per the custom, though he tended to wear it down where it lies just past his shoulders. He too had changed a great deal over the month. He now stood 6' even with even broader shoulders then Harry. Where Harry had the broad shoulders, he was still lean. Neville was stocky, looking more like his father had years ago. He also seemed much more confidant then he had before. After receiving a great deal of attention and praise for his discovery of Tangglewood he now had the confidants the other had known he deserved. It also didn't hurt the finally be receiving the love from his parents he so richly deserved. The Longbottoms presents at the Sanctuary extended to more then just Neville. Harry had also gained for having not only his aunt but also his godmother and Mrs. Weasley's presents as well. It turned out Dumbledore had been right and on the first day of training with Moody they had done the STF level reviling charm Neville was in fact at a Sorcerer Level with it's Copper aura and green and yellow halos. Over the past month more and more Silver had crept into his aura tell it a even mix of the two.

Ron had finally stopped growing just past Harry at 6' 3" to which he never stopped ribbing him about. Unlike the other boys he had not grown his hair, since Bill was the heir of the Weasley Clan, he didn't need to and preferred it at a shorter length though unlike the other young men he was able to grow a goatee. He had also filled out and now had the body of a Heavy Weight Fighter. No longer was he gangly and coward but strong and confident. It had been discovered that Ron has been under a curse sense he was six. The curse had been sapping his energy and magic making him just below OWL level 2 in power and always tired. Bill had brought home a cursed item when he first stated at Gringotts and Ron had touched it and been zapped. Fearing punishment he had never told his parents about it. So after a week in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, he had returned with the usual amount of Weasley energy and showing at a STF Mage Level with yellow and green orbs. They also noticed that he no longer needed five helping at dinner, only two.

Hermione also filled out much to Ron's approval. While the men had added four or five inches in height, she was only slightly shorter then Neville at 5' 11". While finally settling down on her need to succeed she also learned to except that the others were not just her friends with her for her ability to help them with their studies. This was helped by the fact that she was now officaly with Ron and had formed a better friendship with the others. Ron and her had started going out formally the week he returned from Hogwarts. It had also been discovered during that time that Ron had had knowledge transferred to him by the brains in the Department of Mysteries. They had spent long hours trying to determine what all he now knew. She also became closer to Luna over the past month to the extent of wearing Butterbeer cork earring made for her by the friend. Her magic had settled too at the Mage Level with green and blue orbs.

Luna didn't look much different in body though toned she had only added an inch or two to her height. Now at 5' 9" she looked like she could hold her own in a fight. Luna had also let it be known that she only acted as odd as she did because she was afraid to get close to anyone. After her mother died trying a spell that Luna herself had invented. She was also trying to hide here intelligence. Luna could have past her NEWT's at the age of nine had she wanted to or had the power available. She had been working with her mother on spells for as long as she could remember. But now that she felt she had a group of people that cared about her. She felt that it was time to let it be known. Thought she still carried her self with an air of dreaminess her eyes told the story. Gone was "Loony Luna" now you could see the determination behind them. She had also increased from OWL level in at the beginning of the month to the Mage Level of magic ability with yellow and blue orbs.

Dudley had not changed much except growing his hair long as well. The only other thing was that he now wears a glove and bracer on his right hand and forearm. This was a gift for his birthday from Hermione and Luna. With it he was able to do a select group of spells. The bracer held different gems that stored spells within them so that with the push of one he could do a Stunner, or with the use of another one he could conjure a sword, or another would cast a cutting curse. There was fifteen different spell stored in the gems. There were also different ways in which he could use them. If he held out two fingers like pointing a gun it would cast the spell normally. But if he were to press the gem with his hand in a fist he could deliver the spell with a punch. The two witches had worked many hours to make it for him and make it so the gems didn't lose the spell once used. He now had a way to be a part of their world and their war. He also received his own set of Dragonhide Battle robes from Harry on his birthday. Made from the hide of a Hebridean Black, the solid black robes had Dark Royal Purple ascents, had become his favorite clothes.

Ginny had also not changed much to her regret, while toned like the others she had only grown a few inches to her height of 5' 6", though she had developed in all the ways a woman should though her brothers hated to admit. She had also matured in her dealings with the others; she no longer became as enraged as she use to. While her body had not grown her magic had. When they had first done the STF reviling charm she had been an OWL level 2 witch, when they last did the spell she had increased to the level of an Arc/War Mage, much to the dismay of her brothers with Red and yellow orbs. She also became fascinated with her Parseltongue ability and delved into the other magical and non-magical languages and cultures. At last count she could speak and intrepid over twenty different languages. Her relationship with Harry had also been good for her and him. They spent long hours talking about nothing and enjoyed every minute of it.

In only a month the teens had completed the Apperation and Portkey licensing requirements and would be issued their licenses after a formal test. They had also, unbeknownst to the adults completed the Animagus Reveling and begun the three weeklong potion that would force the transformation for half an hour then force the reversal. This potion was once widely used before the formation of the original Ministry. Harry and the others had found every book on spells, potions, enchantments and many other subjects in the Black, Potter and Hogwarts libraries all written before the, as they had come to call it, Fall of Freedom. They found many forms of magic that the world no longer remembered as well as items and weapons that fell out of favor after the Fall of Freedom. The potion would be ready the next day and they had planed to take it then go into the Haven for as long as it took for them to transform without trouble.

It seemed the Fall of Freedom was not only felt in the Magical World but by the rest of the world as well. The sudden with drawl of the Magical world and their healers left the muggle world at the inconsistent whim of nature herself. Plagues, Famines, tyranny and operation fill the muggle world following the lowering of the vale of secrecy. Only in the last hundred years had the muggle world regained half the power and security it once had. But of course the "Wizarding" world could not stand that. Over the course of the last hundred and fifty years one Dark Lord after another had come forth to try and hold the muggle world at bay. But I've gone off on a rant. Lets get back to the story.

Now of course it had not truly been a month, not for the teens anyway. No to them it had been almost seven and a half months. Because they were using Haven Time to it's fullest. Their training out side of Haven Time had been fun learning from some of their favorite teaches. Moody had at first been suspires at their abilities increasing as fast as they had, but after Dumbledore told him that they are at an age where their powers and abilities grow rapidly, he just chocked it up to that. After that talk the teens had tried to hold back some in their Real time trainings. It had also been a surprise when they had given Dudley the Glove and bracer for his birthday. But after showing their trainers the books they had gotten the idea from the adults had let it slide. The "adults" had let it be known that they felt that the teens had completed the training that the they felt the teens needed and would be by this morning to discus what they wanted to do with the rest of their summer.

Finishing with their meditation the teens entered the house to find everyone gathered for the discussion. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the Prewett Twins, the Weasley Twins, Bill, Charlie, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Gran Longbottom, Emma and Daniel Granger, Odd Lovegood and surprisingly The Minister of Magic Amelia Bones were all seating in the kitchen and adjoining living room.

"Well I'm glad to see you have finally joined us. We were beginning to think you were going to sit out there all day. I know Harry, you meditate to relax after your morning workout. And it helps you keep your focus. You and I have had this conversation before. Now that I have had my fun with you, shall we discus what we have all come here to discus. What do you want to do with the rest of your summer? I, as well as a few others, have some ideas but we would all like to hear what you young ones have in mind." Dumbledore smiled at his soon-to-be Apprentice as they had had this conversation many times over the past month. They had talk at length about what they believed they should do and he knew Harry's idea would shock most in the room.

"Well Professor, we have all talked about it and we would like to do nothing." The room exploded in noise. Everyone was trying to yell what he or she thought of the idea. Harry let them rant for a few minutes then pulled his wand and fired a loud bang out of his wand. Three things happen after this. One, Harry through up a shield to block the ten spells thrown his direction. Two, Albus, Mad-Eye, Arthur, Gran and the Twin Twins laughed at the others reactions. Three the Doctors Granger along with McGonagall, Molly and Petunia chastised Harry for scaring them.

"Now that I have everyone's attention. Would you care to listen to the rest of my explanation? When I said nothing, I was meaning no more scheduled training. We all plan to continue with the morning training. But we would like the opportunity to work on other things and have a little more…more…what's the word Guys?"

"Chaos"

"Havoc"

"Disorganization"

"Pickle"

"Anarchy in the UK"

"Ah! That's it, freedom, to explore different things we would all like to do. I'm looking forward to talking more and learning more from the Headmaster. I know Luna and Hermione have wanted to spend more time working on the glove they made for Dudley, and seeing if there are other things they can do with the gems storing. Ginny has wanted to spend more time with her uncles she didn't have until recently. Ron has been dieing to have at those strategy games of Dudley's. And it's been over a month since Dudley has been able to get a new movie and he has been dieing to see Judge Dredd that just came out. I think we all could do with a relaxing trip somewhere. We have been stuck in this house for a month and we are starting to go a little Nucking Futs. We just would like to have a chance to relax a little." The adults seemed to be shocked that he would say such things but they had to admit they had worked hard for the past month and they could use a little free time.

"Harry while I'm sure we all agree that you have all earned a little rest the fact of the matter is there is more we believe we can teach you. Now I think the idea is a good one. Right now we just cannot go on a trip somewhere. It just simply is not safe enough right now. When this war is over I will send you and your family on a trip my self. But for now it is my opinion that the next step in your training should be full Auror training." Madam Bones looked smugly at the teens but she was not ready for the answer.

"Madam Minister Bones what do you believe is left of the Auror training that we have not accomplished?" Harry truly loved it when he was able to make people get that fish out of water look. Though the look did not last long.

"Kingsley Brian Shacklebolt what have you been teaching them?"

"Don't look at me Madam. I have only gone over Apperation, Portkey, and the basics of the other things they could apply for licenses for."

"Madam Minister, it was a question. I am unaware of what you mean to teach us. And would like to know before we except or reject your offer." Amelia just shook her head.

"Of course Lord Potter. It would entitle dueling techniques, multiple opponent techniques; Ministry regulated spells, and concealment and evasion techniques. It would also give you the authority to arrest person wishing you harm."

"Well Madam Minister I really don't see why that is needed. We are at war and I for one am not going to be trying to arrest anyone meaning me harm. I will be trying to do harm un-to-them. As for the Ministry regulated spells I think we can and have determined all the ones of interest and will be applying for our licenses tomorrow. As for concealment and evasion…" as Harry said these words he gave a slight wave of his hand and the teens disappeared only to re-appear a moment later with a wand or weapon to an Auror's or professors throat or in Harry's case one of Mad-Eye's own Knives.

"We have our ways don't you think?" Harry relaxed and so did the others. After giving Mad-Eye his own knife back he walked back to the center of the room and asked…

"Who else has an idea how we should spent the rest of the summer?" No one seemed to be able to move. They hadn't been expecting what they had just seen. Finally Dumbledore gathered himself enough to break the silence.

"Harry I do believe you have been hiding something from us. Might I have a word with you before we continue." Harry nodded, they had known that they would have to revel some of their secrets to get what they wanted so he had no trouble telling Dumbledore what he wanted to know.

Walking into the basement then into the Haven. Dumbledore began placing silencing and privacy charms around the room. Harry just shock his head and waved his hand over the arch sealing it.

"You can stop with the charms Professor. The room is now sealed and technically no longer in part of the house. Really it is no longer part of England. And to answer the question on the extensive brain of yours the answer is 42. And the answer to the other question is yes we have been doing much more training then just the ones that everyone knows about. Now as for the how, lets skip to the why shall we." At that Harry walked over to the chairs and table that had just appeared and took a seat, waving a gob-smacked Dumbledore to sit as well.

"Harry I have..." Albus didn't get to finish as Harry held up his hand to stop him.

"I the Lord Harry James Potter head of the House of Potter, Heir to the Lines of Gryffindor, and sworn protector of the Castle Hogwarts do here by give my word that at no time over the last month have I or anyone under me used or tried true Dark Magic. Under penalty of magic you have my word that I shall never fall to Darkness." There is a blinding flash of light and a trill of phoenix song.

"Harry that really was not necessary. I did not doubt your conviction to the Light. But I needed to know. So thank you. Now that that is out of the way, you said something about the why."

"I had hopped you would have realized that before now Headmaster. Riddle. Riddle is the cause, reason, meaning and purpose to all this. In a fulked up way he has already won. His name, as well as yours and mine will live on forever. He has immortality Headmaster. There is not a child today or in the future that will not know his name, or of the things he has done. We may rid this world of his body and spirit but his stench will remain. He is why we are doing this, why we have trained so hard, why we are now what we are. It is also why we will continue to train harder then you all could imagine. This is why we have asked for you all to leave us to it." Harry sat there waiting for the fall out that never came. As he waited Albus Dumbledore stood and walked to the dueling platforms. Then chuckled.

"Harry might I make a request? Open the arch and have the other come down here. I think a demonstration is in order. You see, some of them believe the reason you don't want more training is that you are being arrogant. They believe, that when the time comes, you and the others will fail and doom us all. I do believe you are being a little over confident but there is really only one way to determine that one way or the other." Dumbledore's twinkle was almost out shined by the sparkle in Harry's eyes.

"Will this demonstration be only between us or the others as well?"

"Oh we can not be the only one's to have some fun."

"Well then might I make a few stipulations?"

"Of course."

"Then I suggest…

Hermione Vs. McGonagall

Luna Vs. Tonks

Ron Vs. Kingsley

Ginny Vs. Mad-Eye

Neville Vs. Flitwick

You Vs. Me

"I do believe that that should about prove it." As Harry left to gather the others Dumbledore could only smile. _This could be fun._


	22. Ch 22 Fight for your Right

Chapter 22

**Fight for your Right**

Harry's Haven

Sunday July 28, 1996

12:00 P.M.

High Noon (fitting don't you think)

All the inhabitants of the Surry Sanctuary plus Madam Bones found themselves in Harry's Haven. Dumbledore had told everyone that they were not to talk of what they were about to see, as he wished it to be kept secret for now.

"Now that everyone has found a seat, I will begin by asking everyone to be honest. Who here doubts these teens abilities?" Reluctantly a few raised their hands and looked apologetically to the teens. The teens all just nodded their heads to show that they understood. After seeing this a few more raised their hands as well.

"That is what I thought. Harry if you have no objections I would like to explain what was said earlier, and then begin the demonstration." Harry nodded. "After the talk we all had in the living room, Harry and I had a chat of our own. During that conversation all of my fears were addressed and are no longer a concern. The only thing left to determine is the ability level of the teens. So we will be having a test of sorts. As per Harry's agreement we will have single combat duels between one of the teens and one of the Order. First, if everyone agrees of courses, will be Miss. Hermione Granger Vs. Professor McGonagall." Hermione calmly walked on to the dueling platform and took a stance calmly awaiting her opponent. McGonagall on the other hand was a little reluctant to walk onto the platform. While understanding the reasoning behind it, she did not wish to fight one of her favorite students. But it needed to be done. So once she had adjusted her robes and stepped onto the platform did she realize she just might have some fun with this.

"Alright we are all friends here so nothing that could be lethal or might permanently disable. This will be a duel to submission or until your opponent can no longer continue. Now are there any rules which you ladies wish to add?" They both shook their heads and Dumbledore stepped off the platform and took out his wand to place a barer to protect the audience. When Harry stood shaking his head and walked to a judges chair in the middle of the platform, pulled a lever and the shields glimmered into place. Harry then walked back to his seat next to Ginny and Neville, as the others looked at him oddly. He just simple smiled and waved at them to begin with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Well then, if you ladies are ready. On the count of three…One…two…three."

On three he shot sparks from his wand and the duel had begun. For the first full minute nothing happened, as the two seemed to be judging each other. Finally McGonagall seemed to decide on something and quickly took a step to the right while firing a stunner to Hermione's left, she then quickly transformed into her tabby to avoid a stunner sent at her by Hermione. It went on like this for fifteen minutes with nether witch gaining the upper hand. After having to transform yet again to avoid a string of unknown cures from Hermione, she thought she saw an opening in Hermione's defense. Quickly changing back she fired off three spells then transfigured a stone from her pocket into a shield to block the gems thrown at her by Hermione. Unfortunately for her this activated the spells stored in the gems. She suddenly realized she had underestimated her bushy haired student, as her world went black.

***HP***

Those in the audiences all cheered for the two combatants as Hermione revived her professor and gave her a hand up. The duel had been fast, inventive and actuate. But they had expected nothing less for two of the brightest witches that any of them knew. They seemed to be in a world of their own as they sat down and talked about the different things they had done and tactics they had employed until Albus walked back on the platform.

"Very, very impressive. Now if we could have Miss. Lovegood and Miss. Tonks for the next Duel." The friends would talk about their duel for years to come. It was apparent from the start that where Hermione and McGonagall's duel was controlled and calculated, Luna and Tonks were both going for over power and speed. In the first thirty seconds of the duel more spells then could be counted were thrown by both participants. The only difference was in the way they were defending. Where Luna seemed to have lost her spin by the way she was moving, Tonks' body seemed to be shrinking and changing form every time one of Luna's spells came close to hitting it's mark. For almost an hour they proceeded to dance around each other, but it soon became apparent to Harry, and to Dumbledore too, that Luna was about to win as she had been slowly moving in towards Tonks and Tonks had yet to notice it. No sooner had they noticed it then Luna connected with an uppercut that any prizefighter would be proud of. Tonks was not ready for the highly magical duel to suddenly become very physical. Which became very apparent by the fact that she was lifted of her feet out cold before she hit the floor. Before anyone else could react a very distort Luna was waving her wand over Tonks trying to heal the damage she had done. As Mrs. Weasley, Alice, Dumbledore and Harry reached the girl she was in hysterics.

"Harry I'm so sorry. It was the only way. She is really, really good. But I can't wake her. Professor I'm so sorry…so sorry…" she dissolved into tears as Harry pulled her to the side so that Mrs. Weasley and Alice could help Tonks. When Harry got her to the side of the platform he past Luna off to Dudley, he had come to the platform only a moment behind Harry.

"I got her Harry. Go help them with Tonks. I'll take care of Luna." Harry had not noticed it before but in that moment knew Dudley would be a part of the magical world for many years to come. Shaking his head he walked back to Dumbledore to check on Tonks.

"How is she Headmaster? I can't be sure but I think a spell made contact about the same time as that punch." This got the others to check for more then just something physically wrong. After a couple checks they were able to revive an amazed Tonks. The first thing Tonks did upon waking was let loss a string of curse words that would make an atheist cover their ears and recite a bible fable. Needless to say, though I'll say it any way, Molly Weasley was not happy. But all protest was stopped as soon as Luna latched onto Tonks waling her apologies.

Once Tonks had assured Luna she was fine and not angry, did everyone go wild over both their performances. It took about half an hour to calm everyone down enough to let them continue. Though this time Harry was the one to come to the platform to announce the next match.

"All right everyone I have the pleasure of announcing the next match which will be between Ginny and Mad-Eye. Now I am announcing this match-up because the headmaster in his infant wisdom has decided that seeing as I was the one to pick the matches I should explain why I paired my girlfriend against arguably the best fighter in the Order. Well its simple. He is the only one besides the Headmaster, Neville, Professor Flitwick or myself that could handle her power level. Her father has a chance but we didn't want to put her or him in that situation. So now that they are up here let us begin."

Once Harry was safely out of the way Ginny wasted no time to in casting the spell that had been used on everyone of her brothers to their collective fear.

Having never been on the receiving end of this particular cures Mad-Eye could never know that he had no chance to move as the spell moved faster then any spell he had ever seen and he had seen a lot. He was so worried about the Bat-Boggy he didn't see the two stunners right behind it. Harry shook his head and walked onto the platform.

"Ginny I thought we decided not to use that curse so the others could have a chance to see we can defend our selves. Now get ready your going again." With that Harry revived Mad-Eye after reversing the Bat-Boggy. With a smile Harry helped him up.

"Told you to watch out for her. I'm the only one so far that can dodge that one, or even get a shield up in time." Harry said in a stage whisper, ducking as a stinging hex that impacted the wall where his head had just been. Moody laughed…

"Go on lad. I'll listen to you next time."

Once Harry was off the platform he turned and counted to three, shooting sparks as Dumbledore had. This time Moody moved to the right then rolled to the left firing stunners the whole time. Ginny wasn't standing still ether. She fired three quick stunners followed by two body binds to the left of where she fired the stunners. It was a great show, for over forty-five minutes they fired and moved. Slowly moving in a circles around the platform with Ginny holding Mad-Eye on defense. Finally she rolled to the left to avoid Mad-Eye's latest wave of spells. She started to move to the left firing spells behind her, the thing was Moody was in front of her at the time. Mad-eye was confused for a moment, but by the time it accrued to him it was too late. By the time he saw the pattern she was right next to him with a knife at his throat.

"Yield." "Aye Lass, I'm not as fast as I use to be. I yield." Ginny smiled sweetly to him, giving him a peck on the cheek. She then handed him his knife back to him. Moody just shook his head and sheathed it then removed it from his belt and handed it back to Ginny.

"Keep it lass. You earned it. I haven't had a duel last that long in years. Potter, I want to talk with you after all this is over. There are a few things I want to get for your "Free Study" and I think Amish may have just the thing." Harry agreed and after giving Ginny a celebratory kiss hopped back on the platform.

"I hope this has displayed that we do not take this training lightly. Now if you need it we can continue with the others or simply take my word for it."

"Lord Potter, I for one am convinced but I am also enjoying this immensely. If the others do not mind I would like to see the next duels."

"Neville, Ron, do you want to continue?" The two in question nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Very well. Ron your up next verses Kingsley. Come on up." Harry hoped off the platform and waited to start them. Once they were in place Harry once again counted to three and fired off sparks.

Where the other duels displayed Hermione and McGonagall's brilliant minds, Luna and Tonks' speed and agility, and Ginny and Alastor's power, this one quickly dissolved into a brawl of two men who each thought themselves stronger then the other. Spell after spell blasted into the two, Nether man moving, nether man backing down. With each spell the man simple countered the curse and throwing one of his own in return. It was like neither man wanted to take the next step in the duel to spells that could end it. For a half an hour nether man moved more then their upper body. Finally Kingsley had had enough and threw an _Expelliarmus_, followed quickly by three stunners, one down the middle the others two on ether side of it. So no mater where Ron tried to dodge he would get hit. So instead Ron threw up a shield that blocked all four spells. This was the first shield cast all day and it was what Kingsley wanted. As soon as the shield went up Kingsley began to cast a steady stream of stunners at the shield in hopes of breaking throw and catching Ron before he could move. While Ron was holding the shield with one hand he reached into his robes and pulled out a gem. As the shield began to fail he threw the gem towards Kingsley and jumped to the right as hard as he could. Just as the shield shattered the gem hit the ground and there was a blinding flash of light and smoke. When the light faded and the smoke cleared Kingsley was lying on the ground bound in magical ropes and Ron was sitting on the ground panting.

Everyone clapped and started asking what happened. While Ron regained his breath, Neville released Kingsley and Harry handed them both a glass of water. After they were both ready Ron let them know that the gem he had thrown was actually three joined together. The first had the stadium lighting spell used in Quidditch games that lasted into the night. The second was the smoke charm and the third was the _Incarcerous_that secured Kingsley in the ropes. It was a last ditch effort that if you were not out of the ten foot radiuses of the gem you would be caught as well. Everyone applauded them on an enjoyable duel as they took their seats ready for the next duel.

"Neville your up next. So stay up here. Professor Flitwick could you please join us up here? Now Neville, I want to give a few more rules for this one ok. Now Professor could you please fill the rest of us in on what a regulation class three duel consists of?" The others looked at Harry oddly all except the Professors. They had all seen world champion class duels before when they were popular. In the past decade they had fallen out of favor with all the fighting that people have had to do simply to live fighting for fun had become less then appealing. Professor Flitwick looked at Harry with a toothy grin.

"Well Lord Potter, as a past champion, the level scale is a bit different for me then for one of you. I am a STF Sorcerer level so I could not in good consensus compete in a class three duel with Mr. Longbottom as he is still a student." Harry just simple raised his wand from Neville's feet to his head revealing his STF level.

For the first time in front of everyone besides the teens stood Neville in all his Sorcerer glory. With his Bright Copper and Silvery glow and Red and Green halos flaring form his hands. Flitwick gave a squeak of glee and clapped his hands.

"Congratulations Mr. Longbottom. Oh this should be fun. Tell me, you ever done a duel as this before."

"Yes professor, Harry and I have had many at this level. I'm looking forward to having a chance to win one. If you would like I will tell the others the rules so you may go prepare."

"Very well, Harry if I might trouble you as to allow me the use of weapons racks. I fear I did not bring my weapons case with me today as I did not know I would be in need of it."

"Of course Professor. But if you were to give me a description of the weapons you need, I can have the room create them for you. Way don't we step over here and let Neville give the rules?" With a nod Harry and Flitwick walked over to a table just off the platform. Neville shook his head at the gleeful squeal from Flitwick as an exact duplicate of the weapon he just described to Harry appeared on the table.

"Right well the first thing you must know is that there will be more then just magic being used. There are five classes of duels in the regulated dueling leagues around the world. Class one is where magic and only wands are used with no spells that could cause damage and is until disarming. Class two is what we have seen all day. You are able to use magic and they are to yielding or incapacitation. This is technically so, as in all four duels there was an exception. In Hermione and Professor McGonagall's duel Hermione used the gems in her pocket and Professor McGonagall used her Animagus ability. Other then that they only used magic. In Luna and Tonks' duel Tonks' Metamorph abilities saved her many times and Luna's punch would have been illegal. In Ginny and Moody's match Moody's eye would have not been exactly legal but other then that and the knife to the trough it was a class Two. Ron and Kingsley yet again would have been a class two except for the gems at the end. In a class three duel all those things will be legal as well as weapons, spells that can injure as well as any abilities that the competitors have. Also the use of magical healing during the duel is legal. Now since Harry and Flitwick are still getting ready I will explain the other two classes. Class Four is a magical duel to the death. Magic alone is allowed. Class five is No Holds Bar. Nothing is illegal and it is to the death as well. All right here they come so if you will excuse me I need to prepare myself as well." With that Neville walked over to the weapons rack that was assigned to him. After gathering his weapons he joined Harry and Flitwick on the platform.

"Alright here we go." Harry hopped off the platform in a now familiar manner. The only thing different was that instead of simple counting to three and letting them begin he walked top the judge's stand and took a seat.

"This is a class three duel, it is to submission or until one of the participants can no longer continue. I will be acting as judge for this contest. Mr. Longbottom, are you ready? Professor Flitwick, are you ready? Duelers to your stances, when the barer drops you may begin." With that a barer separating the two sides glowed white, then green, yellow, then red. As the barer dropped the two inside prang at each other. Magic, man and steel combined into two blurs. The speed was amazing. As the match began in earnest the level of competition was apparent. These two were making the other duels seem slow. The others while not amateurs they would be hard purest to keep up with the speed and brutality in which they were competing. What was even more amazing was that they seemed to both be smiling.

After the first blinding burst of speed they began to circle one another. They both had a sword or blade in their off hand and a wand in the other. They would slash with the blade then cast at each other trying to feel out the other. Neville was trying and failing to judge Flitwick's reflexes. Every time he thought he had the little professor's reaction time down. Flitwick would speed up, or change the way he reacted to an attack. The same could be said for Neville, he never reacted the same way twice to an attack. He and Harry had practice this for hours on end. Always trying new ways to counter or evade an attack. But it seemed the training had paid off. As it was apparent Flitwick was impressed with him so far. They both had scored a few miner wounds on the other, but nothing that they would worry enough about to bother trying to defend and heal. They had been going at it for over an hour before either of them was able to hit the other will something more then a scratch. The problem was they scored at the same time with a stunner a piece.

It was a full minute before Harry erupted in laughter and hoped down from the judge's box to revive them both. Harry had to ask, or truth be told wave at Dumbledore, for help as he was laughing too hard to perform the spell. Dumbledore had to wave at McGonagall for the same help as he and Harry were literally holding each other up from the laughter that come from them both. McGonagall smiled and shook her head as she did the counter and had to shack her head as Harry, Neville, Dumbledore and Flitwick took one look at each other. Neville and Flitwick both still on the ground and Harry and Dumbledore still holding on to each other and the laughter started all over again. The others is the Haven could not tell who was laughing more the two combatants or the two most powerful men in England if not the world. After a few minutes they finally stopped laughing enough to tell the other Harry would need to consult a pensive to tell which spell struck first and who the winner was. By then Neville and Flitwick had had their miner wounds tended to and been congratulated by the others.

By now it was five o'clock and the women decided that they would have a break for them to prepare supper and for everyone to have a good meal. So for the next hour the women gathered in the kitchen shoving the men out into the back telling them to get the tables together and not to return upon pain of…we their women and witches to boot so you can just imagine. So no man wanted to find out what they would do to him had they tried. So they got the table and chairs from the three houses and set them up in the back of number four and talked about the duels.

"So Harry besides the obvious, what else are you seven planning to do now? I mean it's obvious that you will continue to train as you have but what else do you plan to add to it?" Charlie snickered at the look of glee that past over Harry's face.

"Well besides continuing with the work we have already started, we plan to start contacting some graduates that live in other countries. We are hoping that other countries haven't had the trouble we have had with the ministry in regards to restricting the teaching of the older forms of magic. We hope to be able to get books that are more up to date and uncensored. I was hoping that the trip idea wouldn't be shoot down so quickly and I would have a chance to make this argument. But it seems we will just have to make do with the books. Besides that we all have are own little projects. I have my apprenticeship with the Headmaster, as I said this morning. The others all have projects or in me and Ron's case girlfriends that need pampering." This induced laughter from the married or attached men and ribbing from the others. When they regained their composer it came time for the hard questions, the questions from four brothers, two uncles, and father of his girlfriend.

"Now Harry before this lot gets out of hand, I want you to know Molly and I are happy for you and Ginny. But…" Arthur Weasley didn't get to finish as Harry took one look at the smiles on the Brothers Weasley and ran. For the next forty minutes Harry and the Weasley boys ran around the yards. Whenever one of then would catch him, Neville or Dudley and occasionally Dumbledore himself, would cast a spell or distract whatever brother had caught him and the chase would be back on. Though eventually he was caught by more then one and dragged back to the table. After a sticking charm was placed on his chair gluing him to it, Arthur picked up where he left off.

"Now as I was saying. But…we would all like to know are you serious about Ginny? We all know she has had a "Crush" on you for a long time and we don't want to see her hurt if your not serious about her. If you are serious, then what are your plans for the future? We all know you are going to be a part of this war but when that is over what do you plan to do." Harry looked into the eyes of those there. The Weasley boy's had a look of concern but also acceptance that this was what they wanted to know.

Remus had a little smile on his face, looking as if remembering something long ago.

Neville, Dudley and Ron all looked encouragingly at him. He and Ron had had long talks over the last few Haven Time's. They both let the other know that if they hurt their sister (Ginny for Ron, Hermione for Harry) that the other would not live out the war.

Frank Longbottom had a look of pride. He could see that no mater what Neville was supporting his friend and it was good to see he had grown up well, even if Frank had not been able to be there as he would have liked.

But it was Arthur's eyes that told him all he needed to know. Love truly was the greatest thing there is. In Arthur's eyes he could see the love and caring that he had seen over the last few months in the Haven. It was the same look he could see in his own father's eyes when they talked. The unconditional love that this man was showing him was what he had wanted all his life. So swallowing his embarrassment he answered the question.

"Mr. Weasley I know we are young but I cant imagine my life without Ginny. I honestly had not thought past the end of the war until we started talking about it the other night. You know I haven't had a very good life. She makes me feel like I have something to live for. I know it sounds craze but if we were not together, I don't think I would be training as hard as I have been. I want this war over, I want Riddle gone, and I want him to suffer for what he has done to Ginny, to me, to all of my family. I would do anything for her and would never hurt her. You're the family I have always wanted, I would never do anything to lose you. I would die for anyone of you.

You all have asked me at one point or another what I plan to do after school or the war? For a while I thought about being an Auror but with the training this summer and with the DA last year I've been thinking more about teaching. I have been thinking of trying to talk the Ministry and the Governors in to allow some of the old courses to be taught again. And I would all so like all of you to start coming here on the weekends. So the others and me can show you some of the things we have learned from those books from before the Fall of Freedom. I know you all think I'm getting paranoid but I really think you could all benefit from this. Besides I like having these family dinners."

***HP***

The Kitchen

Number Four

While the men talked outside the women were having a similar talk inside. The only difference being where the men zeroed in on Harry the women zeroed in on the three youngest of the group. Hermione had already been put on the spot as had Luna who surprisingly told them that Dudley had just asked her out after her duel. Now they all turned on Ginny expecting her to just come out and answer the un-asked question like the others. Well everyone but Molly. She knew her daughter better then that.

"So Ginny dear. How are you and Harry doing? I know Harry likes to keep things to himself but we're family. You don't need to keep things from us. So is this serious and are you two taking things slow. I love children and if it was from Bill or Charlie I would love a grandchild but not from you anytime soon." Ginny had to smile at the frightened look on her mothers face as she said this last part.

"Mom you don't have to worry about that from me and Harry. If you all must know we have kissed each other goodnight and the occasional kiss in celebration like you saw earlier, but for the most part we are taking thing really slow. Ms. Petunia (as she had asked the teens to call her) don't get upset, but I don't think Harry knows how to care about someone. The good night kisses seem almost like he thinks that is expected. There is always more passion behind the celebration kisses because he just lets his instincts kick in. Like he dose it with out thinking. Anytime he thinks it is expected of him to kiss me it just doesn't feel the same. I'm not saying I can't feel the love behind it, it's just more apparent when he doesn't over think it. I know he cares for me and I care for him but until the other night I wasn't sure what would happen to us. If we were going to be together or if we would eventually break up to see how it is with someone else. But Friday night we were sitting in front of a fireplace in the Haven just talking like we have for the past month when I asked him where he would like to live after Hogwarts. He said he wasn't sure, but that "we" could live wherever I would like. It was the first time he had ever talked about us being together that far into the future. I don't even think he realized he said it. So I asked if he would like a house in the country or in the city. He said that it depended if "we" were married or not. Not wanting to jinx the moment I just said married. And he said country then so that he could have room to play with the kids. I finally couldn't stand it and look at him, expecting to find him almost asleep. That he was just saying this in a sleepy stupor. But we met eyes and he was wide-awake. I ask him when he had decided we would be together that far in the future and he smiled that silly smile of his and said when he decided he had a future to look forward to. We talked for another hour about it. Come to find out that until we started dating he hadn't even thought about living long enough to have a future past Riddle and the war. He told me that I gave him a reason to live." All the women had sad face's when thinking about what all Harry had resting on his shoulders and happy tears that he had finally found his reason in life, not to rid the world of Riddle, but to love the women of his dreams.

After the women had dried their eyes the sent the younger ones to tell the men dinner was about ready and to set the table. Dinner was a happy afar. Neither group talked about what had been said before. They simple enjoyed the feelings of joy and love that could only come from Family.


	23. Ch 23 The Greatest Wizard of the Age

Chapter 23

The Greatest Wizard of the Age

After the family dinner everyone was excided to see the final duel of the day. They would finally be seeing Harry in action. So everyone helped clean up the dishes so they could get to the Haven that much quicker. After ten minutes all the tables and chairs were back in their respective houses, and the dishes were washed and dried. All through out dinner Harry and Dumbledore had been asked whom Harry would be facing. Neither one of them would answer with more than a twinkle or sparkle of their eyes. After they had both been asked a few times and not answered the others stopped asking. So it was a bewildered group that sat in the Haven looking up at the platform. Harry was seated on the edge waiting for everyone to take a seat. Once they had he hopped back onto the platform.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the great privilege and honorable duty to introduce you to the Greatest Wizard of the Age, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." As he said this he gave an overly theatrical bow. The others laughed and applauded as Dumbledore walked onto the platform. Once there he gave his own theatrical bow.

"Now that we have that out of the way. Allow me the privilege of introduce you to the Greatest Wizard of this Age. Lord Harry James Potter." Harry turned to Dumbledore so fast he tripped and fell backwards off the side of the platform, with a surprised look.

"What?" Harry screamed as he stood up still on the ground. He looked at the Headmaster in bewilderment. "What did you just say?"

"Harry, I am an old man. I will one day be gone. I have known for some time that my life would one day end. I have no heir. My family was taken from me in the war with Grindelwald. This is why I have asked for you to be my apprentice. I would like for you to be my heir. I know you have only ever wanted to have a quiet life, but fate has given you a chance to do more. You are, whether you like it or not, going to be called upon by others, as I have been to help when it is needed. I would like to give you the tools to help you. I must admit that there is not much I have left to teach you where magic is involved. Now don't protest there are things I have seen you do that I have no idea how you have achieved it. The shier fact is that you and your friends have uncovered things that have been lost for thousands of years. You are able to do things that haven't been done since the founding of the Ministry. There are things I can and will teach you but I believe you have just as much to teach me. Now I believe it is time to let the other see why I am saying all of this. I know you and the others have been holding back, perhaps not Mr. Longbottom, but the others for sure. May I be so bold as to ask you not too?" Dumbledore smiled as Harry slowly began to grin as everything finally sank in. With a nod Dumbledore turned to the others and had to chuckle as the Twins, both sets, had somehow gotten a picture and already developed it into posters of Harry falling off the platform over and over again. The posters had a scrolling banner across the top saying…

"Harry James Potter: The Great One!"

Harry looked at the posters and laughed himself. "I'll want one of those but they don't leave this room, got it." The Twin Twins all look at each other then at Harry's wand, gulped, and then nodded.

"Good now that that is settled. Harry shale we." Dumbledore motioned for Harry to take his place, as he took his own. Once in place they bowed and took beginning positions. It was only then that everyone finally understood… "They" were the last duel.

The duel started off as fast and as furious as any fight any of them had ever seen. Harry started off by firing low-level spells at Dumbledore testing his reflexes while Dumbledore did the same to him. Both men were patient, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Harry decided to make it. In a flash, he let lose with three exploding charms at the ground at Dumbledore's feet. Knowing Dumbledore would move he then fired six stunners in a cross pattern at where Dumbledore was hoping that one of them would hit. The problem with this strategy was that it relied on Dumbledore moving, so of course he didn't. Instead he simply vanished, and then reappeared six feet to the left of where he had just been. Harry was quit impressed. Though he didn't have long to marvel at what he had just saw as three stunners came screaming at him. He dove to the right then jumped to his left over two more stunners sent to where he landed. With five more stunners sent at him stopped his momentum, as he had to reveres his ground to avoid them. After that the audience lost track of the action as the two most powerful wizards alive began to fire spells in all directions. The power radiating from them as they circled was almost palatable. Thirty minutes later there was a flash and a lulu in the battle and everyone got their first look at the two, as they seemed to be laughing at each other.

Albus had his hair flowing about him in an unseen wind. In his right hand his wand seemed to glow on it's own, in his left a second wand that looked as if it was made with a steel handle with a blade of ivory and bone in the shape of a spiral like a unicorn horn. They later found out that it was made of petrified wood with three separate unicorn tail hairs form three different unicorns. The wand had been an heirloom in his wife's family and after her death Albus had carried the wand with him into battle. It had been this very wand that had put an end to Grindelwald. This wand was legendary. If Dumbledore had been forced to use this wand, Harry must have been pushing him to his limit.

Harry too had his hair blowing in an unseen wind. Harry's Tangglewood wand was in its staff form in his left hand and his original wand he had changed into it's sword form in his right hand. They had been fighting for thirty minutes but neither showed any sign that they were tiring. If anything they both looked as if the amazing display had just been a warm up. It seemed as if on silent agreement they began to throw curses at each other. The power behind the spells was amazing. There weren't any incantations or set wand movements this was magic at it's purist. Pure intent brought into existence through force of will, and discipline. The shear fact that these two men had the ability to do it was astounding. With each movement of their two weapons magic flow at the other. Dumbledore's two wands sent bolts of light shooting across the platform as he dodged bolts coming at him from Harry. Harry's sword and staff let lose bolts with each move he made. Long waves of magic cut across the platform wherever the sword sliced through the air. The tip of the staff glowed bright green as it emitted bolts in the shape of the spearhead at Dumbledore. It was apparent to all that no matter the power, it was the discipline and skill that was being tested. If Harry was to have a chance he had to hope his youth and power would out last his mentors vast knowledge. The audience was beginning to think the two would go on for as long as it took for one to make a mistake. They were right. For hours the two battled. The two on the platform were unaware of anything, or anyone but them selves. As the teen's bedtime came and went they began to worry that the two combatants would end up hurting themselves without realizing it. They had been at it for four hours when Ginny had had enough. Ignoring her mother and the other "Adults", Ginny walked straight up to the stairs to the platform, pulled her wand, changing it into a five foot staff with a bright red six-inch ruby spear point at the tip. She walked onto the platform and with in a moment both men were on the ground holding their faces, as bat shaped bogies attacked them. She then walked over to Harry with a look her mother was very proud of.

"Harry James Potter, you have been playing with the Headmaster for four hour now." As she started in on Harry, Dumbledore snickered at Harry being told off by his ladylove only to get Ginny attention for his troubles. "Don't think I have forgotten about you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You two **children** have been going at it for long past the time we have been going to bed. I for one would have like some time with my boyfriend before bed. But oh no you to had to have your fun. Now…" here she removed the curse with a wave of her staff. "I would like to go to bed. Lets call it a Draw, and you two can play more later. Harry you are to go take a shower, and get ready for bed. Headmaster we will see you tomorrow no earlier then noon. I am calling for a break for the next three days to celebrate Harry and Neville's birthdays. Now everyone have a good night." With that she walked off the platform headed to the girls bedroom to get changed for bed.

The other slowly looked at each other then Harry suddenly bolted form the room, yelling good night over his shoulder. The others laughed at Harry's antics and bid everyone a good night and making plans to see everyone for lunch the next day. Albus was the last to leave as he had made it a point to apologies to everyone for taking up so much of their night. Everyone told him it was a pleaser to see and they really didn't mind. As the last one's left Harry and Ginny came walking down the stairs. Ginny bowed her head as she walked up to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, I am sorry for cursing you. I had just been looking forward to spending some time with Harry without having to worry about the others. I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry." Albus shook his head and lifted Ginny's chin so she was looking at him

"Ginny my dear, if you had not we would still be down there now. I must admit I lost track of time. We needed someone like you to nock some sense into us. My wife would have done the same thing, as would have your mother or Harry's. Do not apologies for being who…you…are, ever. Now I seem to be keeping you from your time together again. So I say good night and I will see you both tomorrow for lunch." With that he left out the back and Apparated away.

Harry and Ginny walked back into the Haven and Harry closed it behind them. Ginny then walked over to the hourglass and turned it half way. Harry raised his eyebrow and walked over to the bed that had just appeared in front of the fireplace.

"Don't get any ideas Potter. I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired. And you need more rest then just one night will give you. So for the next two days in here you will relax and I will make sure of that." She then walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers, and dragged Harry down with her. Snuggling into him she turned and gave Harry a long kiss. Pulling back from the kiss and snuggling back down she rubbed Harry's strong arms that were raped around her. "Go to sleep Harry, tomorrow will be another day." Ginny had not even finished talking when she felt Harry relax and drift off to sleep. Peaceful and content with his world.


	24. Ch 24 Animals on Parade

Chapter 24

Animals on Parade

Number Four

Kitchen

Monday July 29, 1996

11:30 P.M.

Harry and Ginny had come back out of the Haven thirty minutes after entering or as far as anyone outside of it would have known. They had spent three days in the Haven with Harry actually sleeping until the afternoon of the first day. The next two had just been spent relaxing and being together. They didn't do any more then the occasional snog, but simply spent time together. On the night of the third Haven day they returned to Number four and their own beds, after a long good night kiss.

It was eleven thirty the next day before most of the teen came down to get something to eat. Harry and Ginny being the exception. They had been down at their usual six in the morning, and took their run and exercise and already started their meditation.

Harry had had long talks with Falwgor about what would happen when the Animagus transformation was completed. He knows that Falwgor would be there to help protect his mind, but unlike now Falwgor would be like a trigger for the transformation. When he concentrated on Falwgor adding magic to him it would causes the transformation. For the past few weeks in meditation they had been practicing the way to add magic to Falwgor so Harry would know how to do it and be use to it. He would have continued practicing this today but he could not find him. He had searched the entirety of his mind with no sign of Falwgor anywhere. He was about to give up when there was a cry of phoenix song and a flash of light in front of him. There before him was a beautiful black, red and gold phoenix. The body of the beautiful bird was black on the front with gold on the back. The wings were gold with crimson highlights. The eyes of this beautiful creature looked like cut emeralds. Just as Harry finished taking in the creature in front of him a large dark brown lion with a jet-black mane walked out of the trees around Harry's mental fort.

"Hello young one." The lion said once it was closer to Harry. "We believed it was time to show you our true forms. You are not just an Animagus but what is called a Guardian. You have the distinct privilege of having earned the respect and loyalty of an entire race of creatures that have granted a magical Animagus in Falwen there. This also grants you the powers a phoenix has with-in your human form. I was to be your Animagus form, my name if Thungor. In your second year of Hogwarts you befriended one of the elders of the Phoenix race who asked for you to be granted this privilege. The Great Mother thought it best to come to you as one being, because at the time you had not come to terms with the fact that you have a touch of destiny, and will always be a little different. Now we believe you have. The time of great troubles is come, when Fawkes petitioned the Mother to give you this honor, she had already approached me to be your form. She decided that the combination you know as Falwgor was born. Once you are able to perform the transformation with Falwen and my-self, we will begin to combine together. Now I believe your mate is beginning to wonder why you are not answering her."

Harry opened his eyes to the most beautiful thing in his life. Ginny had crawled into his lap and was calling his name while running her fingers through his hair. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, giving her a peck on the lips and a smile.

"What was keeping you baby? You normally don't take a full hour to meditate, and you didn't answer me when I called your name. Is everything ok? Did Riddle get through your defenses?" Harry placed a finger on her lips.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just having a nice talk with my totem. Lets go talk to the Headmaster so we can get to the Haven with the others." Harry stood up with Ginny still in his lap, with her giggling at his silliness. Harry didn't even bother to put her down as he walked back into the kitchen. Laughter greeted them as everyone looked up to see them enter the room. The others just shook their heads as Harry sat down and started gathering things onto his plat for the both of them.

"Harry, I think you put on some weight there mate. You might want to get Madam Pompfrey to take a look at that growth." Ron ducked as Ginny through a piece of toast at him. It seemed everyone was in a good mood.

"Well Harry you seem to be in a good mood. You also seem to be well rested as well. Ah the perks of youth. Well shall we discus how the rest of the summer will progress. I believe you all are ready for just about anything. The only thing you lack is more real world experience. You all have some and some have more then other but you are only going to get that with time. I would like to give you that in a controlled environment. For the remainder of the summer everyone here will attack you at any given time. The only time will be while you're asleep in your rooms here. Though ever other week we will have you all stay outside. Ninety-five present of aurors and Order members while following people will have to stay in the elements."

"Headmaster I don't think this is a good idea. The fact is that we don't think we will be put in those types of situations. The "attack us whenever" is fine by me, but we don't think we will be following people around. I believe you fail to grasp just what we are training for. If I find a Death Eater I don't plan on letting them leave. If I have to, I will kill them before they have a chance to kill one of my family. I don't intend to give them that chance. You may want to find out the what and where. All I want to do is rid the world of them all so my children can live the life I never had. So, while I appreciate you're trying to prepare us for what you think we will need. I believe we will be deciding what we do to a Death Eater.

Now as for what we will be doing the rest of the summer I would like for the week to be left for us to train ourselves with your gorilla attacks whenever you like. On the weekends I would like to have family dinners on Saturday and Sunday nights and with Saturday during the day I would like to begin teaching everyone some of what we have learned from the book from before The Fall of Freedom. As you saw there are some things we can do that you and the others could use while on your missions. For one the spell storing gems could be of great help. Now is there anything else to discus or can we discus this more on Friday as that will be the first full day of training seeing as my lovely girlfriend called for a break for the next three days." Harry had to chuckle as Dumbledore simply nodded with a pensive look on his face.

"No, I believe you my still need the training but we can discus this later. I will see you from time to time over the next few days. Enjoy your time." With that he left to do whatever it is Dumbledore dose when not in this story.

Harry and the other teens finished their brunch and headed down to the basement. There they gathered the Animagus potion that had been brewing for the past three weeks. After taking the potion the teens all entered the Haven. Only Dudley would not take the potion as he could not perform the transformation and they were not sure what it would do to him. So as Harry drank down his potion and entered the Haven, he began to feel the potion take affect. He quickly sealed the Haven just as his hand started to change into the paw of his lion form. Dudley walked over and turned the hourglass for them. As he turned he was surprised to see all of them had already been forced into their Animagus forms. They had decided that they would each take a place around the room so that they know what each had become.

Over on the dueling platform sat an enormous bear. This is where Neville had chosen to make his change. The bear had dark thick brown hair and stood six and a half foot long. He was a magnificent Grizzly bear.

By the library sat a long brown haired Persian cat. This is where Hermione had chosen to make her change. The cat tentatively took a few steps around the floor in front of the table. After getting use to her new form she jumped up on the table to wait for the change back.

Ginny had chosen to make her change by the fireplace. Now lying in front of the fire was a tigress. Her long lean body curled around itself. She held her head proudly as she looked at where the others had changed.

Luna chose the potion lab and stood before the table was a…well let me just describe it. The creature has long silvery white hair all over. The legs are short but strong with long three toes and have retractable claws. The arms are long, ending in hand that has two fingers and a thumb. The head and face resembles a lynx, with its pointed ears, small nose and whiskers. She looked around until she spotted Dudley. She then walked over to him and jumped into his arms playing with his hair.

Ron had chose to stand in front of the mural of Hogwarts. Where now sat a large red tailed fox. With a smile on it's face, or as much as a fox can smile.

Finally in front of the portrait of his parents stood a huge dark brown lion with a jet-black mane. As Dudley watched the tigress walked over to the lion and bumped his head. They both circled around each other until the tigress laid-out at the lion's feet. As Dudley turned to look at the others he quickly turned back to see that the lion had begun to change again. The tigress gave a growl that gathered the other over to where Harry had begun his second change. After a moment, where the lion had stood moments before now sat a beautiful phoenix. The phoenix had black plumage on its chest and head. The wings and majority of his body was golden with crimson highlights. The other all look upon what until a few moments ago was thought to be legend. Harry had more then one Animagus form, and a magical one at that. For the next ten minutes the group moved around the Haven getting use to their new forms and each other in theirs. As everyone began to feel the change again they all sat around the large table by the library and waited. Once everyone was back to their true form they all turned to Harry waiting for him to explain. Finally as Hermione and Ginny were both getting antsy he decided to break the news he had learned this morning.

"Yes, I have two forms. I also have two totems that until this morning were joined as one. As all of you know I have kept what my totem was a secret. The reason for that was that I thought I had a magical Animagus. Now before you interrupt, yes I do have a magical Animagus. But until this morning I thought it was a griffin. But when I did my meditation this morning I could not find him anywhere. Right before I was going to give up and just play around in the field on my plain there was a flash and trill of phoenix song and there before my mental self was the phoenix I became a moment ago. As I gazed at the magnificent bird the lion came out of the forest and walked up to me. He introduced the phoenix and then himself telling me that when they first came to me it had been decided to fuse because at the time I was not ready to know the truth. And they were right. Now I was and they separated so that I could perform the transformation. The truth is I am what is known as a Guardian. That when a being befriends a magical creature and shows great compassion and loyalty to that creature they can bestow the title on them and grant them the abilities and in the case of wizards or witches the form of that creature. This is the case with Fawkes and me. So it would seem that I have yet another title and ability that sets me apart from everyone else. But thus is my life. Now that we have that out of the way, how about the rest of you, do you all feel confidant in your forms? Do you feel like you can make the change again?"

They all just looked at him. They had never known Harry to except anything like this so easily. At every ones nod they all began the prose of completing the transformation without the aid of the potion. For the next three weeks they continued their training and worked on completing the transformation as fast as they could. Eventually all of them had it down to the point they didn't have to think about the change for it to happen. It became commonplace to see any or all of them walking around in their form. Harry was now able to change into both forms and was working on combining them to form the griffin. He was also working on getting use to the abilities of his Phoenix Guardian allowed him. In human form he could now Flash as a phoenix dose, it was a lot easier then Apperation as all he had to do was think of the place he wanted to go and sort of push himself there. Apperation took a lot more concentration then Flashing so it would come in handy in a fight. Another ability that he wasn't sure he would have but did was the ability to carry heavy loads. To test this ability he had Neville change into his bear form and easily carried him around on his back for a whole day. They also determined that it transferred to his lion form as well. By the end of the third week he finally mastered the fusion of the two and decided that if he had to register one form that the lion would be it.

During the three weeks in Haven time, James decided that they needed a nickname for each of them. He also pushed for them to decide on a name for their group.

"All great power in the world has a group name. Think about it, the Founders, The Order of the Phoenix, the Marauders, Manchester United, even the bad guys have a group name the Death Eaters. They are all great groups, and have great names."

"Dad, are you forgetting that we do have a group name, the DA. Though I think we should change it to something with the same initials. I have a few ideas but I would like to hear what you all think. Any ideas?" They each through out names that had the initials DA until they came to the three they thought were the best.

Donavan's Avengers (Harry)

Death's Angles (Dudley)

Defenders of Antiquity (Hermione)

The teens all agreed on the Donavan's Avengers, it was the one that made the most sense, as it was the discovery of the Baron of Hogwarts that had lead to their delving into the older magical arts. With new name decided on, the fun part started. Deciding on nicknames for them all. Though he didn't want to, the other Avengers decided that Harry should name them all and have his Father name him. So for the next hour Harry examined each of them in their Animagus form to decide on a proper name. Finally Harry had them all line up and he proceeded down the line pronouncing their new names.

"Neville Longbottom your Avenger name shall be Grizzille. A combination of Grizzly and Neville. Sorry but the only other thing I could think of was Fluffy and that's taken."

"Ron Weasley your Avenger name shall be Flair. Named after what your fox's tail looks like as you run."

"Hermione Granger your Avenger name shall be Freyja. The Norse goddess of magic, wisdom and War, but then again, most of the Norse gods are of war.

"Luna Lovegood your Avenger name shall be Whiskers. The prominent fetcher of what ever it is you turn into." Everyone laughed.

"Ginny Weasley your Avenger name shall be Stripes. Not the most inventive but a fitting name."

"Dudley come over here. You're as much a part of this as we are. You may not have an Animagus form but your still an Avenger." Dudley walked over to stand next to Luna and waited while Harry thought of a name.

"Dudley Evans your Avenger name shall be Shocker. That is just what you are Dud. No one will be expecting you. I'm going to want you there with me, I trust you as much as anyone here." Harry placed his hand on Dudley's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Turning to the portrait of his parents he smiles and awaits his fathers decision on his name.

"Harry James Potter your Avenger name shall be Rumble. The sound your roar makes and what you plan to do with the Death Eaters. You are going to have to hurry. Now if the clock Hermione charmed to show the time outside is correct, you will need to be at the Ministry in thirty minutes for your appointment for your Apperation and Portkey Licensees. Harry, I suggest you all go armed. This will be your first time out sense the failed attempted on the Weasley's and the Wizengamot members." Harry nodded and the other began to gather their weapons and supplies.

The Avengers had all decided on equipment that they each preferred. Besides the Dragonhide Robes they carried many other items. Harry as well as Neville had studied the shrinking feature of their wand holsters and adapted the scabbards of all of their blades to have the same design. So in the place of a dagger you could carry a full sword. When drawn it would return to it's original size. Or in the space the size of a bullet you could carry a dagger or knife up to an 18" blade. The best part was that you did not need magic for the charm to work. So Dudley could use it as well. The boys had all become highly proficient with the sword as well as staffs. The girls for the most part could hold their own in a sword fight the staff and short blade fighting was more their specialty. I say in the most part because no one was a match for Ron when he had a knife in his hand.

Ron was deadly accurate with all forms of thrown weapons. It was not uncommon to find him in the back yard seeming to dance with four or five floating targets weaving around him and blades of all kind suddenly appearing on the targets. So with the uses of the Sheath Shrinking Charm it was entirely possible that at any given time he had up to thirty or forty blades on him. He also carried a pouch that contained a number of exploding and capture gems. But for the most part relied on his blades and his wand. His favorite blades were a marching pair of Roman Gladiator swords that he ware un-shrunk criss-crossed across his back. Worn with the handles of the swords at the small of his back so they were easily worn under most robes and still easily drawn. Though he rarely used it he was able to change his wand into it's staff form after his stay in the Hospital wing and was please to know if he ever felt the need he could use it. His staff was not like Harry or Neville's. Though he did teas them that he did have the biggest staff. At close to seven foot tall his staff was toped with a chess King at one end and a pawn at the other it was a fitting staff for the chess master.

Where Ron preferred the short blades, Neville was a true sword master. He could use any sword from the Scottish Clamor to the Japanese Katana, from the Roman Glatius and Tower Shield to the Cutlass. If it had a handle and a blade over 18 inches he could weald it as good if not better then all the other Avengers. So like Ron with the Sheath Shrinking Charm he created a belt that allowed him to carry twelve swords types. He also crafted a bracer he wore on his left forearm that held five of the spell storing gems. Each gem conjured a different type of shield attached to the bracer.

Once the "Adults" had learned that the "Teens" were learning the sword, Frank Longbottom had taken over that aspect of their training. As was the custom of the oldest of the families the sword was a major part of the pre-Hogwarts training for young men. So of course Hermione pitched a fit about the sexism of "a Male driven aristocracy and the objectification of women" that is until Gran Longbottom silenced and petrified her. After which she was flouted away with Gran, Petunia, Molly, and McGonagall, who had been visiting that day, with Alice steering a reluctant Ginny and Luna along after them. For the next three hours a sill silenced and petrified Hermione was lectured about how the world really worked. The elder woman informed the young women that they too would be train in the sword but by Alice and that Gran would be teaching them etiquette as well as magic that could only be taught to and by other women. They were also told where the boys would be training with swords; the women would be training with many other forms of weaponries. But the most important thing that they stressed to them was that this was a way for Frank to regain something that he felt he should have had the chance to teach to his son. It was more of a bonding time for the boys and the women were not going to interfere.

Hermione had taken this to heart and left the boys to their fun. She through herself into the other weapons that Alice and Gran had to teach. She found that the English Long Bow fascinating, not just the history but also the use. She became a exhalant marks-woman. She also became fascinated with the different types of bows and their construction. She eventually became a bowyer and fletcher, crafting he own bow and a wide variety of arrows. Once again with the use of the Sheath Shrinking Charm she carried with her a case that she could carry her bow that combined the best of the ancient and modern designs. It was modeled after the classic composite recurve bows with the belly made from a modern carbon fiber and a back of the traditional yew wood. The string was simply purchased at a sporting goods store with seventy-five pound draw strength. She was also working on combining the modern compound bow with the traditional recurve design. The arrows also combined the traditional and the modern as well as the magical. She had a variety of arrows designed for a number of uses. She had the traditional steal tips with modern aluminum shafts as well as tips that used the spell storing gems. Her favorite item was a quiver she developed that used the Sheath Shrinking Charm as well as a Conjuring Charm that allowed her to only need to craft one arrow of any type and the quiver would conjure replacements for it after it was drawn. She had also recently achieved the power needed to receive a staff of her own. When the spell finally worked for her wand had become a five and a half foot arrow with bows and arrowheads carved around the middle for a grip. The last thing she gathered was a belt with lots of pouches containing many of spell storing gems.

Ginny had less to gather then the others, as she tended to carry only a few daggers on a wrist sheath with the Shrinking Charm. To the left of her belt she fastened a shrunk rapier and stiletto dagger. During the training with Alice and Gran Longbottom she had been shown many forms of fighting but it was in her studies of other cultures and languages that she found a book on the Spanish and Italian sword and dagger style. It appealed to her for its use of speed and agility in contrast to the strength and power of the English styles. It was with no small bit of pride that she had thoroughly beaten Ron in their last Haven Time sword practice.

Luna had taken to the unarmed fighting styles that the elder women had been teaching them but it was a late night movie session that her and Dudley had that introduced her to the wonders and fun of Drunken Boxing. She found that the style gave her a distinct advantage over the others. None of the Avengers had been able to touch her in the unarmed training. Add to this Dudley showing her some of the Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu he had been studying and you have a style uniquely all her own. Her staff was five foot five inches and striped like a barbers poll in red, blue, green, yellow and purple with purple knobs at both ends. A truly unique staff for a truly unique woman.

Dudley had discovered early on that in the combat training he was on an equal to, if not above the other Avengers level. He also discovered the joys of MMA. Having seen how affective the mixing of boxing, wrestling and Martial Arts forms he enjoyed the added arts to his boxing. Between the unarmed training and the fact he picked up on a wide variety of the weapons he became the training partner to all the Avengers. Where the others focused on one or two forms or weapons, Dudley could use them all becoming a true Master-at Arms. He also found it fascinating that he was able to use the shrinking charm as well as his gantlets. Neville had helped him craft a vest he wore that allowed him to carry many of the weapons he had learned to use. The one that stood out from the others was the double bladed battle axe his preferred weapon.

Harry had but one thing to grab as he routinely carried his many daggers and other weapons at all times. But for times like this he also carried the Sword of Gryffindor in the sling he had taken from his vault. His staff had become his favored weapon. While his staff was more a spear with its foot long blade of Unbihexium. If pushed he would use it as the magical focus it was but it was rare for anyone but Neville or Dudley to push him into casting during weapons training. That is not to say he neglected the sword, he was just as proficient with it as Neville but just preferred the Spear.

Once they were ready Harry turned the hourglass and opened the Haven. It was time to return to the world.


	25. Ch 25 The Ministry of Morons

Chapter 25

The Ministry of Morons

Ministry of Magic

Atrium

3:00 P.M.

The Avengers waited by the floo entrances in the Atrium for the last of them to arrive. Harry of course came through last, as no matter how hard he tried he could not get the hang of Flooing. After picking himself up again, he and the others headed to the security check in. Sense the events of two months ago the security for the ministry had increased. You now had to check in at security, where they would check the last five spells you cast, the magical signature to see that it hadn't been tainted by "dark" magic and then you were only allowed in if you have an appointment. Harry thought this was only a false sense of security to him. If he was in charge he would have everyone be scanned for magical artifacts, glammers, enchantments, counseled weapons and then been made to show both their arms. But of course he was not nor did he want to be in charge.

"Step forward. Place your wand on the scale and state your name." The guard didn't even look up until Harry said his name. "Lord Potter! Sorry sir, I didn't know you were going to be here today. No one told me you were coming today. Will you be here long? Would you like an escort? If we would have known we would have…" The guard didn't even have time to react, as he was stunned from behind. Harry just shook his head as the Minister herself walked up and handed Harry his wand.

"I apologies Lord Potter. I should have known to have the guard be one of the Aurors you know here today. The testers are waiting for you in the offices on the sixth floor. I will wait tell you are on the lifts before reviving him. Please come by my office before you leave today as I have a few things you might like to know. But for now, off you go." Harry chuckled and bowed his head to Madam Bones. Once on the lift, Harry and the other finally laughed at what they had seen. The guard had made the most surprised face they had ever seen. His eyes looked as if they were going to pop out. They had all gathered themselves before the lift reached the sixth floor.

The lift opened up to a short hallway with only three doors. There are only three departments on this floor, the Department of Portkey and Apperation testing, The Floo Network Authority, and Broom Regulatory Control. The center door is where they were headed. It was obvious they had the right office, as everyone was apperating around the huge room. There appeared to be two areas, one for Apparition, and one for Portkeys. The Avengers had decided to get all three licenses available so they got in the queue for the standard Apperation license. The tester would call next then sidelong Apparate the person to somewhere, after about ten minutes they would reappear. After waiting their turn Harry walked up to the tester.

"Good day to you Lord Potter. It shows here that you have applied for apparition, sidelong apparition and long-distance apparition. I will be sidelong appariting you to a location, then I will Apparite to another location we will decide upon, once there you will follow. Any questions?" The tester was a man in his late to middle thirties. Having no questions Harry drew his wand and waited for the tester to grab his arm and Apparite them away. Harry had Apparated many times over the last month so it was a surprise when as soon as they arrived he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. But it wasn't long before he found out why.

As soon as they landed the tester tried to grab Harry's wand and yank it way. Instantly Harry was on guard. Not even bothering to pull the wand away from the man he cast a stunner. Sense the tester was holding his wand he had no time to pull away and was struck by the spell. As the man slumped Harry scanned the area trying to determine where he was. It was a clearing in a dense wood somewhere, he couldn't tell where but that didn't matter. What did matter was the ten Death Eaters Harry spotted as they stepped into the clearing firing spells in his direction. Harry wasted no time and began to fire spells of his own ducking and dodging as he made for the woods. He quickly cleared a path in front of him with three well-placed high-powered Blasting Curses, one of which connected with the wand of the Death Eater in front of him, removing the man's entire arm as well as part of his shoulder and chest. The other two spells were aimed at the ground to his left and right, sending rocks and other debris into three more Death Eaters on either side. As Harry made it to the woods he quickly flashed to the opposite side of the clearing, as he flashed, he grabbed a gem from his pocket and activated the invisibility charm held within. Slowly walking back into the clearing he could see that the remaining three Death Eaters were well into the woods he had just left. Before he could get three feet into the clearing he fell to his knees as pain shot through his every nerve. Out from the trees walked the Death Eater known as Dolohov. He walked over to Harry and picked up Harry's fallen wand before lifting the _Crucio._

"Well Potter you certainly are full of surprises. Who would have thought you had it in you to fight as brutally as you did. But no matter. Your presence is required before my master. But seeing as I cant have you trying to run again. _Petrificus Tota…_

Dolohov never got to finish the body bind as Harry with a flick of his wrist had his Tangglewood wand in his hand, and cast _Expelliarmus. _Dolohov was sent flying by the spell, and Harry's holly wand was ripped from Dolohov's hand. Harry quickly stood and caught his holly wand in his off hand. Dolohov was on his feet about the same time glaring at Harry, his mask and hood down after the blast from Harry. They began to circle each other. Dolohov couldn't believe he had underestimated the young lord. _"Who would have thought the Gryffindor Golden Boy would have had a second wand. What is the world coming to when the "Good Guys" are breaking the law?"_

The duel starts off slow, with neither man wanting to tip their hand.

"How interesting. Who would have thought "The Lights" little savor would be so deadly. Breaking the law with that second wand of yours, and killing my men? What would your old fool of a mentor think of you now? "

"He's going to be pissed that I didn't kill you when I had the chance." Suddenly jumping to the left Harry fired off three quick stunners only to dive to the right to avoid a body-bind. _It appease he's trying to take me alive. Good, he can't use the more lethal spells. I have the advantage there. _Forgoing the niceties Harry began to take the duel in earnest. He took his own words to heart. _Mad-Eye is going to be pissed if I don't get this guy. _He started the forgoing of the niceties and changed his Holy wand into a sword and slashed at Dolohov. Dolohov for his part was able to dodge the blade but the cutting curse it emitted he was not so lucky with. He genuinely was surprised when he stopped breathing as his torso slid to the side and his legs and half his chest stayed standing for a moment. The slash from the sword had cut him in half along the same place as Dolohov's curse had scared Hermione in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry looked at the corps of the man he had just killed and reached. He didn't know how long he sat there but he started to hear the last three Death Eaters returning. Quickly grabbing and binding the tester, the two halfs of Dolohov and the seven fallen, and in at lest two cases already dead, Death Eaters, Harry created a portkey out of the bindings and activated it. Arriving back in the testing room, to the screams of other people there waiting to be tested. The Avengers quickly formed a circle around the Death Eaters and Harry who was still knelling from being sick earlier. Neville quickly took charge and sent the remaining tester to get the Aurors then cast his lion Patronus to get Kingsley Shacklebolt.

***HP***

Minister of Magic Madam Amelia Bones sat at her desk waiting. Waiting for what most people that had ever meet the young Lord Potter had come to expect. That no mater how hard the young man may try, life and danger always had a way of showing up around him. So she waited, knowing that with Harry in the building…something was about to happen.

She didn't have to wait long. A siren began to blare, and the newly promoted head of the MLE rushed into her office.

"What has happened to him now, Kingsley?"

"The Apparition examiner was a Death Eater or at the lest a sympathizer. Potter was taken somewhere that had ten Death Eaters waiting for him. That's all I know for now. I was headed down now and thought you would like to come with me."

Madam Bones nodded and fallowed Kingsley down to the Apparition and Portkey office. They walking in as two Death Eaters and the tester were being led off in chains, while the other five Death Eaters were being searched, then loaded into body bags. Kingsley proceeded to the other Aurors, while Madam Bones walked over to the Avengers that were gathered around Harry who was still sitting on the floor regaining his breath.

"Well Lord Potter, nothing seems to be simple when you are concerned. Care to enlighten me as to what has happened here?"

Harry looked up from the floor. Sighed and retold the story of what happened again. Once he finished he stood and began to gather the others Avengers to leave. Just before they and Madam Bones reached the door the other tester called out to him. He suddenly found himself at seven wand points. Skidding to a halt, he raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

"Lord Potter, Leon Betore, sir, I am the Senor Tester here today. Lord Potter, I am terribly sorry for the trouble that you have had today, but if you would like, we can finish your testing. I believe you have more then surpassed what is needed to gain all three of your Apparition Licenses as well as your Portkey License. If you wish you may accompany me as I test the rest of your group."

Harry looked to the others who nodded in return. "Very well, I believe we can test this in one test per person, if Madam Bones would be willing to help." Harry and the Tester looked to Madam Bones, who nodded. "Good, my suggestion is this. I will Side-Long Apparite Mr. Betore to a location of **my** choice. I will then return and have one of the others Side-Long Apparite me back to Mr. Betore. We will then Portkey back here where Madam Bones will verify that it was created correctly and then the next person will do the same." The tester considered this for a moment then nodded. Harry grabbed hold of Mr. Betore's arm and Apparated to the Gates of Hogwarts.

Arriving at the gates Harry sent his Patronus to Albus, asking him to come down. A few moments later after explaining to Albus what he was doing and why. Harry Apparated back to the ministry and returned with Neville.

In no time all six teens had their Licenses for Apparition and Portkey creation. They thanked Mr. Betore and followed Madam Bones to here office on the top floor. Once in the office Madam Bones told her secretary that they were not to be disturbed. Walking into the inner office she shut the door and walked to behind her desk. Harry waved the others to sit in the chairs in the office as he watched Madam Bones open a panel behind her desk and push on what he could only guess was a control panel of some type. His guess was right when he felt a wave of magic seal the room.

"Now that we have privacy, I have a few things that I feel all of you need to know. The first is that just like in the Muggle world our laws take time to come into effect. Fudge and Umbridge unfortunately were in office long enough for them to enact three laws that will be coming into effect with in the month. We are trying to stop them but they will be in effect before we can.

The first is the disbanding of the Misuses of Underage Wizardry Department to be replaced by the First Born Act. The First Born Act states that all first generation magical students will have their magic bound and wand confiscated during the summers, and they will be branded with a mark on the back of their neck indicating them as such. Failure to comply will mean the permanent binding of their magic and total _Obliteration _of the Magical world from their minds_. _The law also has a second claws that gives the Hogwarts High Inquisitor the Power to "enact Laws for the betterment of wizarding society". In other words giving Umbridge the power to put any laws she likes into place. They snuck this in one of the Muggle Protection Acts that Arthur Weasley has been trying to pass for the last four years.

The second is The Preservation of Magical Creatures Act. The law was for new protection laws for Dragons, Griffins, Hippogriffs and other endangered magical creatures. It was to set aside land for new preserves to be set up in Wales. With in it they have The Protection from Dark Creatures Act. This part states that all "Creatures" that the Ministry considers to be "Dark" are to be rounded up and put into "preserves" for "their and societies protection". This is to include Vampires, Werewolves, Centaurs, Goblins, Merpeople, and the list goes on and on. As you can see, while sick and depraved, Fudge and Umbridge were very good at hiding things in plain sight.

The third of these laws will be the most difficult of the three to over turn. Where the first two only involve the wizarding world, the third deals with the Muggle world. This one was called The Wizarding Protection Act. It was written in such a way that from the outside it looks like an act to protect the British wizarding world from outside influences, but in actuality it is a declaration of independents from the British Muggle Government and Monarchy and laying the soul power of the British Magical Government in the hands of the Minister of Magic. This is where you come in Lord Potter. I need you and your vassals to present yourselves to the Queen as is standard for Nobility. Since word of this Decree was leaked, the Prime Minister and Queen have both refused my request to meet. It appears that Fudge or Umbridge had enough foresight to get this Act announced wither they were in office or not. If we don't stop this soon or you are unable to convince the Queen that this was not an act of war, but an act of treason by a small group, not the whole of the wizarding…"

Harry interrupted her here with a raised hand. "Madam Bones, I understand. We will be leaving now. I need to speak to the Headmaster and Mr. Weasley. We may be able to use the third decree to put down the other two. But we are going to look bad for putting down a Muggle Protection and endangered animals acts…but that cannot be helped. I need to set up the Noble presentation soon, tomorrow if possible. We must be going if we will have all of this done in time. When is the exact date that these crimes go into effect?"

"The first two will go into effect on the thirty-first of August and the last will go into effect of the third of August. This is why we need to try and get ahead of this. I am setting up another press conference for next week. I would like for you to be there."

"Thank you for informing us of this Madam Bones. Hopefully all this will be over soon and we can get on with fighting the Death Eaters and Voldemort and not each other. We will be in touch but I would hold off the press conference tell we talk to the Queen. Good day."

"Good day to you Lord Potter and Good Luck."

***HP***

Hogwarts

Headmaster's Office

5:30 PM

Albus Dumbledore sat contemplating the conversation he had with Harry that morning. He had been sitting there ever since Harry had left after the Apperation tests at the gates. Harry had already taken a life. He was having trouble coming to grips with two differing ideals within his own mind. On the one side he knew that Harry was and is right in taking those lives. That the Order really wasn't what it should be. They stopped what they could, but for the most part they were only playing defense. He knew from his own experiences that this, while good for a while, was not going to win the war. They would have to start fighting back or the war could drag on indefinitely.

The other part of him was trying to come to terms with the fact that he was going to have to break a promise. To break a promise… a promise that he had made a long time ago… to himself. Promises to never again take a life or have someone under his command take a life ever again. The war with Grindelwald had just ended, and he had had to kill his former best friend. But times have once again come to make a chose, and he was having trouble making it. _Am I really ready to send more of my friends off to fight, to kill? When I cannot bring myself to do so. But I know in reality this is no longer my choice to make. All I can hope for is that Harry…_

His thoughts were cut off as if on command the fireplace flashed green and Harry's head appeared.

"Headmaster, Headmaster are you there?"

Dumbledore had to chuckle. Fate could be a bitch, but sometimes, it worked in the strangest ways. "Yes, Harry. What can I do for you?"

"Headmaster might I come through? Sitting with ones head in the fire is a little uncomfortable." They both chuckled as Albus offered Harry his hand and pulled him through. Once they were both seated, and Harry had politely refused a lemon drop, they both decided to cut to the chaise at the same time.

"Harry…"

"Headmaster…"

The two looked at each other, Albus' twinkle meeting Harry's sparkle. After waiting for the other to start, they started again at the same time, mirroring each other down to the hand movement of telling the other to go first. Pausing for a moment, then trying again. After three times they were both chuckling and trying to trip up the other by saying the first thing to come to their mind. They started rattling off random words…

"Nitwit!"

"Blubber!"

"Oddment!"

"Tweak!"

""

There was a long pause before they both stood pointing their finger at each other and yelled…

"**NI!"**

Neither of them could keep a straight face after that and sank into their respectful seats. Once the laughter died down Harry decided that he would let the Headmaster go first and took a Lemon Drop from the bowl on the desk. While Harry sucked on the sour candy Albus began to speak.

"Well I must say that has not happened to me since my own apprenticeship. It seems that we may be better suited for apprenticeship then we at first thought." The twinkle left Albus' eyes as he once again regretted the chooses he had made and the suffering he had unwittingly put Harry through.

"Harry, I fear I have to…" Albus had to stop; he realized he was no longer making sound.

"Headmaster over the past month every time we have talked you have apologized to me for things that, though bad at the time, you thought were done for the best. Over the past month we have deferred in our opinions on the way the war and my life has and should have been run. Having said that, you have also made great strides in trying to repair the damage that was done to our relationship. You have apologized for what was done, and I have forgiven you. A wound will not heal if every time you move it reopens. You need to forgive yourself and except that I hold no grudge against you. As long as you do not fall into old habits, and continue to allow me to have a say in my own life and the life of those, who like you, relay on me, we will not have any problems. Now that that is out of the way, and you are at the moment a captive audience, there are a few things I need to know.

One, can you arrange an audience with the Queen for tomorrow for my court and I to present ourselves to her?

Two, what all do I and the others need to know to get the formalities out of the way so that we can try and convince her Majesty that her Ministry of Magical Briton is not declaring independence?

And three, do you have any ideas how to tackle the other two Decrees?" With that Harry removed the silencing charm from his chuckling and twinkly-eyed headmaster.

"I can see that this year is going to be most enjoyable. In the span of three minutes we have reenacted two of the things myself and my former master did on a regular bases. He would too silence me when I would get down on myself and explain why I should not. Thank you for your forgiveness and for seeing that I truly did believe I was doing the best I could at the time. Now, as for your questions. Yes, very easily, and a resounding no. Yes, I can arrange the audience with her Majesty but it might not be until the late afternoon. As to what you must do…well there is going to have to be a decision made that might not be as easy as it sounds. You will of course present yourself as Lord Potter and then introduce each member of your court to her. This is where you may run into some troubles. While you and Neville will be introduced as the lords and heads of your families, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna will not have any titles and not really be able to be introduced as anything other then your favored friends. Not being allowed to be presented they are not in fact even allowed to be there. That is unless you decide to present yourself as a fighter there to present your war counsel, which could be interpreted that you are there to present yourself as her adversary. Now Dudley could be there as your cousin and member of your House, but the others would still not be allowed to attend." Albus stopped to let that sink in.

"Couldn't we present ourselves under the Paladin Act of 1202?"

Albus blinked, then blinked again as the thought and question triggered many forgotten memories to surface within his mind. After almost three minutes of silence a smile began to cross his face.

"That is a glorious idea, but again, you will have to make a hard choice. Who would you choose for the different titles? And would there be enough titles?"

"There are enough titles if we use the 1202 standard. It has not been used for over two hundred years, but here is the kicker, the last one to use this standard was my great-grandfather Harold Potter. So it is within my right to do so." They both smiled as this sank in. Harry thought back on the entry in his great-grandfathers journal he had read earlier in the summer.

***Flashback to entry in journal***

_The 17__th__ of September 1782._

_I am home. After attaining word of the death of my father and boarding a ship the very same day, I am home after six years fighting in the Colonies. Though this past year I have begun to regret the whole thing. Why, half the men that I have had to fight have never even seen Briton. But now that I am home I feel a since of lose and longing. My mother says it is my place to run our House, but I long for the adventure and danger. I am a Warrior, not a bureaucrat. But I know in my heart that this is my home and I must uphold my responsibilities to my family._

_The 23__rd__ of September 1782_

_It doses me good to see my old friends again. They have all changed from how I remember them, but then again so have I. To think it has been seven years since Hogwarts but the castle remains the same._

_I came to the Castile to research the Noble Presentation I have to do next week, but I found something much more…Roxanne. If the librarian had looked like her while I had attended school I would have been more studious. She quickly has become my reason for returning after finding the Paladin standard of 1202 presentation. It will give me the chance to present myself as a warrior and not have the King believe me his enemy. The Standard also gives me the chance to introduce my other compatriots from the colonies that have arrived to support me. They are all good men and I look forward to travailing with them again._

_The 5__th__ of October 1782_

_I am now the Lord Harold Potter and the commander of what the King has dubbed his Advanced Urban Regiment Of the Redcoats._

***End Flashback***

Harry had been intrigued by the passing mention of the Standard and looked it up himself. It seemed that in the thirteenth century it was standard for Warriors of the realm to present themselves to the king or queen and pledge their and their followers' swords and lives to their league. But when doing so they would also be able to give their followers a title within the group. This is where people like Andros the Invincible, Ethelred the Ever-Ready, and Uric the Oddball got their titles. Harry thought it odd but he also knew that this is how they could all be presented to the Queen. It also meant he had to give them positions within his Court. He just hoped the others would like the titles and positions he would give them. Though the tiles would not be a as silly as the ones in the past.

"Headmaster I think I can figure out the titles but I would like your help with something that has bothering me. Dudley cannot go back to Smeltings this fall. He has just as big a target now as before, but I would like for him to be home schooled in Hogsmeade. Do you think you could arrange for it or at the least arrange for Remus to visit him at home. I know the only thing that has changed is my opinion of them, but they are my family, and I would like them safe." Harry knew it was a lot to ask so soon after they had barred the proverbial hatchet, but he needed to ask.

"Harry, while I applaud you on your change of heart where your family is concerned, there is a lot to do to pull this off. Give me a few days to work on it, but in the mean time we should go over what you should say and how you should act in front of the Queen."

With that Harry and Albus spent the next hour going over everything he would have to say and do in front of the Queen and what he would have the others do. After finishing that Harry Flooed back to the Sanctuary. Once there he found the other in the Haven waiting for his return. After filling them in on what the rest of the night would consist of Harry, Neville and Dudley went in search of the adults as they had a few more things to get before it was time for dinner.

They found the adults in number six chatting over tea. Dudley and Neville waked over to Neville's parents to ask them to accompany them to Diagon Ally, while Harry pulled Moody outside to talk.

"You said yesterday that you wanted to talk about something you thought we could use from Amish's Shop. Well we wanted to make a quick run to pick up what we will need for the Presentation to the Queen tomorrow and I thought it was about time to introduce Dudley and Neville to Amish. If you would rather not that is fine, but I would like to get their opinion on some of the other ideas we have had for things in that shop. But seeing as it was you that brought me there, it is up to you."

"No that should be fine but if the elder Longbottoms are coming as well it might be best not to on this trip. Amish may be friendly enough but two former Aurors show'n up at his door might not be the best thing right now. What I have planed might not exactly be illegal but we will be stretch'n the law some." Moody was a little weary of getting the boys into trouble.

"All right, you and I will make the run to Amish's, while the others get the other supplies we need."

With that settled they rejoined the others and headed through the Floo Back to Diagon Ally.


	26. Ch 26 Well that was unexpected

AN/ Well everyone life has a way of getting in the way of fun. I have been having what the Chines would call an interesting life. For the long delay i am sorry but life got in the way. Here is one of my Favorite Chapters and I hope you will all enjoy it.

Chapter 26

Well that was un-expected

Diagon Ally

7:00P.M.

The group of six arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and split up from there. Neville and his parents went in search of the materials they would need for the meeting with the Queen, while Harry, Dudley and Mad-Eye headed for Amish's shop. They had decided to split up this way after the Longbottoms had said it would be safer this way. So while the Longbottoms went in search of books on heraldry and the materials to create them. Harry and Mad-Eye pulled Dudley into Madam Malkin's and got him a long black hooded cloak, before headed to Knockturn Alley and Amish's Shop.

***HP***

Voldemort's Lair

?

Voldemort was not in a good mood. He had expected Potter to be brought before him. Instead he received word that eight of his followers had disappeared and the three that remained had searched the woods for hours without any sign of them. He could only assume that they were now in the custody of the Ministry, but with the removal his agents from the Ministry he had no clue as to where they were being kept. So as the three that had returned as failures were carried away after being punished, he turned to his long time friends and Inner Circle for their thoughts.

"Tell me Severus, what do you believe we should do about this constant failure?"

Severus Snape stepped forward and lowered his hood. "My Lord I believe we should not try and be discreet. We have the most powerful Purebloods in the world at our disposal. We should attack in force, out in the open and destroy Potter and that band of brats of his. I say we find where he will be and destroy him completely. He may be a match for a few of the "New Marks" and "Dieing" that we have sent after him so far, but not for a fully trained Death Eater. I propose we send all three Lestranges, both of the Malfoys, both of the Goyles, both of the Notts, Crabbe, Weasley, Umbridge, Fudge and myself. I know the young Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle are all "New Marks" but in their time at Hogwarts they have preformed exceptionally well. If it were not for their age I would have had them Marked in their fourth year."

"If their fathers had tried to tell me this, I would not have believe them, but from you old friend this is high praise. Very well, I have learned that Potter and the others will be presenting themselves to the Muggle Queen tomorrow. You will wait for when they exit the palace tomorrow and exterminate them. If all goes as planned by tomorrow night Potter will be gone and we can begin the destruction of the Muggle world with no one able to stop us."

***HP***

Amish's Shop

Knockturn Alley

Three hooded people walked into the brightly lit shop. As Mad-Eye and Harry lowered their hoods Amish looked curiously at the other hooded man.

"Well Mad-Eye, you seem to have brought me another customer. This isn't like you, giving away secretes like this. Has Potter here been beating you so often in training that you're trying to level the playing field?"

"Now Amish, it doesn't do well to make fun of your best customers." Harry chuckled "this is my cousin Dudley Evans. Both me and Mad-Eye thought it best that in case of emergency there was at lest one other member of my group that knew how to get here." With a node from Harry, Dudley lowered his hood.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way we would like to get down to business. I was telling Potter here that I think you might have something he would be interested in. They are going before the Queen tomorrow and they will wont to carry their wands concealed. I was also thinking about those modifications you made to me leg. Do I have your leave to talk about them?"

"Aye you have my leave." After getting Amish's leave Moody pulled up his pants leg and showed Harry and Dudley six runes carved into his leg. Each rune had a number of small dots in circles around them. As Moody touched his wand to one of the runes it glowed and one of the dots disappeared. In its place was the handle of a throwing dagger. As Mad-Eye withdrew the handle of the dagger it glowed blue then faded as the blade formed from it.

"Each rune is for a different weapon or item. The thing is this one here." He pointed to a seventh one on his non-wooden leg. It was a tattoo with six dots around it.

"This one will work without a wand. It is what I think you might want to think about." With that Moody touched his finger to the rune and withdrew a wand.

***HP***

The Longbottoms had finished gathering all the materials that was needed for the Heraldry that they would need for the presentation to the Queen. They were now in Madam Malkin's getting Neville fitted for Dress Robes with the Longbottom crest on the sleeves and back. The crest like most English crest had a shield with symbols around and/or on the shield. The Longbottom's crest was the same. The shield was split diagonally from the top left to the bottom right. In the top like most magical families it had a pair of crossed wands it also held a pair of crossed swords and a pair of crossed Scythes, with the swords and wands above the Scythes forming a inverted triangle. The lower half is a beautiful depiction of a mountain valley bathed in mist and snow. On either side of the shield were two sleeping dragons.

Do to the elder Longbottoms long stay in St. Mungo's; Frank had to relinquish his title to Neville. They were working on fixing this since the stay was involuntary, but for now Neville would be representing the House of Longbottom as its head. They had finally calmed Gran Longbottom down enough for them to find out what needed to be done to return the Head of House Longbottom back to Frank. They would have to first have Frank and Alice cleared by St. Mungo's and by an independent Ministry Healer to determined that there are no lingering effects from the potion that Snape and Fudge had kept them on for so long. They would have to be checked over the next six months to a year before they could return to work or for Frank to resume his duties as Head of House.

"Dad will you stop pouting. You know this is only temporary. Think of how Harry feels. I know for a fact he would be more then happy to have the chance to return control of his family back to his father. Just be happy you're not the one that has to go before the Queen and help convince her we are not there to declare war." Neville chuckled at the humbled look on his fathers face. As Alice and Neville laughed at Frank's stuttered attempt at an apology Harry and the other two walked into the shop. Madam Malkin let them know the alterations were done.

"Well let's get back for dinner and then we have a lot of work to be ready for tomorrow." As Harry began to walk to the door…

***HP***

The Author of this story's Bedroom

5:00 P.M.

The author sits at his computer writing. He had just set a seen in which all hell could brake lose and laughed to himself. Whatever everyone reading was expecting no one had a clue what he was about to do…

***HP***

Location Unknown

Time Unknown

Sitting under the shade of a tree, the woman with long black hair through her head back and laughed at what the author was about to do.

***HP***

The Author of this story's Bedroom

5:01 P.M.

Ok, OK. So some one knows what I'm about to do. Come on it's the Great Mother! Of course SHE would know what is about to happen.

***HP***

Location Unknown

Time Unknown

High in the Mountains of the northin the great halls of Valhalla, Odin and his Valkyries through there head back and laugh knowing that this will be a memorable event.

In the shadows Loki rolls on the ground with laughter.

***HP***

The Author of this story's Bedroom

5:03 P.M.

Ok, so no one that is not a God or Demigod will see this coming.

***HP***

In the Author's best-friend and Beta reader's Office

The beta reader throws his head back and laughs.

***HP***

The Author of this story's Bedroom

5:04 P.M.

Ok the **readers** have no clue what is come. **Everyone** else shut up and let me write.

***HP***

Surry Sanctuary #4

8:00 P.M.

A scream splits the calm of the living room of number 4. The inhabitants of the Sanctuary were startled as Harry went flying out of the Floo slamming into the opposite wall. In a flurry of movement everyone rushes to see that he is all right. Finally Ron could not take it any more and began to laugh. This triggered everyone else into pales of laughter.

"Harry can't you ever exit the Floo on your feet?" Ron said renewing the laughter in the room.

"I did, but sense when did we have hard wood floors in the Living room?" Harry grumbled as he regained his feet.

Sticking her head out from the kitchen Petunia just smiled. "You like them. With all the Floo traffic lately I had the Twins remove the old carpet."

"Which set of twins did this?"

"Dose it really mater?"

"Prewitt or Weasley?"

"You mean you trusted the Twins to do home repair?" This coming from Molly stopped all other questions.

In that moment it did not really matter which set of twins it was, as both sets started for the exits. They didn't make it, but it was a good try non-the-less as the four had split up. All going in different directions, with Fabian Prewett headed for the back door, while his brother ran for the front. The Weasley Twins did not fared much better as they ran for open windows in the living room only to slip on the extremely slick wood floor that they and their uncles had set in front of the Floo. Though Molly had never let the STF scale spell be used on her, everyone that saw her spell casting that day would swear she could give Harry and Albus a run for their money. In a flash she had both sets of twins bound and floating in front of her upside-down.

The others wisely returned to the kitchen or helped to set the tables out side. After thirty minutes Molly and the Twin Twins join the rest in the back yard and dinner was served. Conversation was light as everyone discussed the long day. When suddenly Hermione got that look that came over her when something amazing had just occurred to her and stood up getting everyone's attention.

"By the Gods! Harry, do you realize what you have done?"

"Hermione, it was the twins that slicked the floor. Not me."

"No, not that, the other thing. It's amazing! I can't believe you did it. In all the years I've known you this is the first time something like this has ever happened. Or at lest this summer."

"What Harry landing on his feet. Technically speaking he didn't, but we will take him at his word."

"No Ron, not that, the other thing. I really think this is a break through. For the past five years you have never been able to do it. I really think this is a good sign. Like things are finally going our way."

"Hermione, while this is interesting and all. And we could all guess about it the rest of the night. Why don't you tell us what Harry has done, so the rest of us can enjoy the excitement you seem to be enjoying." Ginny had an idea what her friend was talking about but wanted to be sure.

"Harry, don't you see. You went to Diagon Ally, did your shopping, and came home. I think this may be the first time in a long time you went to do one thing, did that one thing, and did not have to get in a fight to get back. Harry this is definitely the first time this summer you left this house and nothing unusual happened." Silence…utter silence, for the next five minutes no one spoke. It seemed that the world had shut off and stopped moving. Finally Dudley broke the silence.

"Well that was un-expected."


	27. Ch 27 The Show Must Go On

Chapter 27

The Show Must Go On

Surry Sanctuary

Back yard

8:30 P.M.

After Hermione's enthusiastic explanation during diner and the subsequent conversation and speculation as to why and how this happened, diner lasted longer then normal as everyone talked more then they ate. After everyone had finished, the "Adults" had the teens clear the tables and wash the dishes. Ron started to complain, but one look from his mother and another look from Harry silenced him. While they may have become more independent, Harry knew that for now they were still under the "Adults" authority. So Ron began to gather the plates by hand. Shacking his head Dudley pushed one of the gems on his gauntlet and the stack of plates in Ron's arms began to float into the sink. Where Harry and Ginny had the scrubbers washing and a towel drying the rest of the dishes.

"Ron, even I have gotten use to being able to use magic." Everyone laughed, as Dudley had to block a wet towel Ron sent his way. This had become a running joke, who ever found Ron doing things the hard way, wither it be the Muggle or the Magical way, would remind Ron that he could use magic or that there are easier ways. It was not uncommon to find him using magic to summon things from the other side of the room but not to carry heavy things other places.

So after Moody, and the others that did not live at one of the Sanctuary homes, left for the night, the Avenger and the other residents of the Sanctuary sat down at the expanded kitchen table to work on the Heraldry that the teens would need for tomorrow. Light conversation about the meanings of the different animals and symbols on the heraldry were discussed. The Weasley Crest that Ron and Ginny would ware would only have to be changed just slightly for Ron; Ginny could just ware the standard Weasley Crest. The crest unlike Harry or Neville's was a Clan Crest. It had a red Fox head surrounded by a Holy wreath with four Horns extending from the compose points tips out. For Ron's variation they added a chess Rook in the southwest point and a Fleur-de-lis in the southeast.

The Doctors Granger had stayed to help Hermione design a crest for their family. Though the Granger family had been around for many years, they had yet to have achieved any standing in the Court of Lords that is until now, and thus had no crest. They all three pored over book after book on the symbolism of anything and everything that was used in the creation of the crest. Finally after quiet a while they pronounced their crest done. They decided to remain simple with their design making a golden circle with an open book. In the Left page a red carnation and on the right a pair of crossed wands. The Doctors Granger both decided that this was to be Hermione's crest, which it was to represent her and not the whole of the family.

The Evans family on the other hand, had long held a seat in the House of Lords that had sat vacant senesce the death of Petunia and Lily's father. With the imprisonment of Vernon, Petunia's solicitor had been able to fast track the divorce. As of the twenty-third of July 1996, Petunia and Dudley had both changed their sir names to Evans. As such Dudley was eligible to take his grandfathers seat when he turned Twenty-one. Unlike the Wizarding world the Muggle courts had changed their age requirements for participation in Parliament. Dudley would be using the Evans crest and heraldry and line as his own. The Crest displayed a shield split into three. In the top section there is a red Boar with a blue background. In the lower left held three Daggers with tips touching in blue on a white backdrop. The lower right was also blue with a white set of wings.

It was an enjoyable time spent with their families but the teens knew they would have to spend some time in the Haven the next morning to have the time needed to finish. Molly had decided to stay and buzzed about trying in vain to talk the boys into letting her cut their hair. They all politely explained the tradition and that it was expected for them to have their hair long. Ron effectively distracted his mother by agreeing to have his haircut but refuse to let her give him a shave. He also "volunteered" the Twins to have theirs cut as well. So after finishing their project for the night they all turned in, knowing that the next day would be interesting.

***HP***

The Surry Sanctuary

July 30th 1996

6:00 A.M.

Though the day was to be a hectic one the teens had become accustom to their normal morning schedule. So the Avengers were all up and ready for their morning run. They had decided the night before that instead of their normal weight lifting they would use those two hours to stay in Haven Time and practice the presentation to the Queen. This is not to say that for the two weeks of Haven Time they would only be doing rehearsal. They had many other things that they wanted to accomplish before then. With not being allowed their weapons within the palace, or once they returned to Hogwarts the Avengers had been trying to devise a way for them to carry their equipment counseled but still have access to them. The idea they had was to have each of them ware a ring or pendent containing a charmed gem that when activated would allow their weapons and other equipment to return to there place on their body. The idea seemed so easy at first but they had yet to be able to accomplish the task. (Yes I know this sounds like I watched way to much Power Rangers as a kid but I didn't. I was fully grown when I watched most of them. But in my defence many comics and other fiction have a version of this. The Sailor Moon transformation, the Bat-Poles in the old Batman TV show, Thor's hammer, Superman and the telephone booth, Wonder Woman and the spin thing she dose, the list can go on and on but your reading a Harry Potter story not a Super Hero story.)

In the end the problem was solved by charming a trunk with a variation on the runes that Mad-Eye had shown Harry the night before that would hold their equipment, they decided that a ring, with a vocal command would be best. Once the charms were done their equipment would be stored in one of two compartments within the trunk. The first compartment would be for storing things that they would not need readily on hand. This compartment would be tied to a pouch worn on their belt. They would simply state what they wanted from this compartment and reach into the pocket and it would appear. In the second compartment they would store the things that they wanted to be placed on their body in a precise place designated by the runes. The compartment was divided into ten parts with ten different runes. The largest of these was for their Dragonhide Battle Robes. The robes would appear on them and the clothing they were wearing would be switched into the trunk. The nine other sections were each for a separate item such as their weapons, potions, belts and other items that they want on their body. The switching charm was easy enough to accomplish but it was getting them to work over long distances that was the tricky part. Surprisingly it was Dudley that solved this by suggesting that they simply wear the trunks shrunken around their necks as a charm on as chain.

The old toys and items from Vernon's desk would be used to craft the trunks. The desk it self would be broken down to make the shells of the trunks while the plastic from the toys would be used to craft Kevlar vest and body suits for them to wear under their Dress Robes that they would be wearing in front of the Queen. While they did not think the vest would be needed it was better to be prepared then not. **Constant Vigilance!**

So it was a full two weeks in Haven Time later that the Avengers ascended the stairs from the basement dressed in their best and ready for a day that would change the rest of their lives forever.

***HP***

In an Abandon Apartment

Stafford Place

London

The fourteen Death Eaters sat and waited as the Avengers arrived. Snape had drilled what to do into the younger members of their group. But Draco once again asked why he was not attacking Potter first.

"I have told you before young Draco this is the order of the attack. Your father and I will attack Potter and Weasley, while Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bella but up anti-Apperation wards, and Theodore and Goyle Sr. putt up the Anti-Portkey one. Then Bella will attack Longbottom, her Husband, Granger, and Brother-in-law the Weasley girl. Theodore has a score to settle with the Lovegoods and that leaves Goyle Sr. to take out the Muggle. Once they are distracted with us, or in the unlikelihood of one of us going down you and the others will attack. Fudge will assist me with Potter while Delores has requested Granger. Weasley has asked to teach his brother a lesson and Nott Jr. has been requested by Bella to assist with Longbottom. Crabbe wants revenge on the Weasley girl for his father so that leaves you and Goyle to deal with the Lovegood Loon or Potters Muggle Cousin. When you have finished off both of them you may then assist us with Potter, but only then." Snape held Draco's gaze tell the boy nodded in understanding.

"Potter is the top priority. You are to dispatch your opponents as fast as possible. Now that Potter and his band have arrived we will take our places along Palace Street and head for the Gardens. The Muggles will not allow them to leave from any other location. In a few short hours Potter and the others will be dead and our Lord will begin his rain of power."

******HP*****

Buckingham Palace

Queen's Private Audience Chamber

The Avengers waited just outside the doors to the Queens chamber. They stood in complete silence as they had practiced over the last two weeks of Haven Time. Harry and Neville stood shoulder to shoulder with Ginny behind Harry and Hermione behind her. Behind Neville stood Ron and then Luna. Dudley stood behind them all acting as their bodyguard. Harry and Neville dressed in their Dress Robes with their family Crests embroidered on the back and over the left of their chest. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna ware black Dress Robes with a sash barring their crests. Dudley wore a black Business Robes; they looked like a normal Suit but the jacket reached to his ankles.

After waiting for ten minutes in complete silence the doors in front of them opened to the chamber. Still they waited tell the Queen's Harold announced their presence and they were told to come forward. Harry and Neville lead the others into the chamber. Once they were past the doors they began to spread out tell they had formed a wedge with Harry and Neville at the point; Ron and Ginny just a step behind and a step to the left for Ginny and the right for Ron; Hermione and Luna the same to the left and the right of Ginny and Ron and Dudley in-between Harry and Neville two meter behind. It had taken many hours of practice to achieve the formation. When Harry and Neville came within four meters of the steps to the Queen's thrown the men dropped to one knee, heads bowed while the women bowed deeply eyes to the floor and waited to be allowed up.

The young men and women in front of her intrigued the Queen. She knew why they were there but surprisingly they were going through with a full Old World presentation. She had not seen one sense she was a young child. These youngsters were not only honoring her but their own heritage.

'_Interesting, this young man will bear watching. Let us see if he has what it takes.'_

"You may rise."

Harry and the others slowly stood, keeping their heads slightly lowered not meting Her Majesty's eyes. In a calm yet stern voice, Harry began the presentation.

"Your Majesty, and members of the court, my name is Lord Harry James Potter head of the House of Potter, Heir to the Lines of Gryffindor, and sworn protector of the Castle Hogwarts. My comrades and I have come to present ourselves, and give homage to you, our Queen."

"To my right is Lord Neville Augustus Longbottom, Head of the House of Longbottom, sworn vasille of the House of Potter. My Second in command" Neville took a half step forward and bowed, not stepping passed Harry but acknowledging that he was the one spoke of, and held the bow.

"On my left my Linguistics expert and cultural liaison, Lady Ginevra Molly Weasley Seventh child of the Clan Weasley." Ginny to took a half step forward and curtsied in acknowledgment.

"On the right of Lord Longbottom is my Tactician Expert, Master Ronald Bilius Weasley Sixth Son of the Clan Weasley, sworn vasille of the House of Potter." As the others Ron took the half step and bowed.

"To the left of Lady Ginevra is my Chief of Intelligence, Madam Hermione Jean Granger First Born of the House of Granger." Hermione took the half step but bowed rather then curtsied.

"On the right of Master Weasley is our Historian, Herald and Crafter the Lady Luna Haley Lovegood of the House of Lovegood." Harry waited until Luna stood from her bow to intradoses the last of his court.

"And finally my cousin and Man-at-Arms Master Dudley Fredrick Evans member of the House of Potter, Hair to the line of Evans, future member of your House of Lords." Dudley did not take any step firth towards the Queen but bowed with hand extend away from his body showing her and her court that he posed no threat.

"Your majesty we present ourselves and swear aligns and homage to you and Britannia. Swearing Life, Sword and Magic to aid and defend Britannia and you our Queen. If we are not worthy may you strike us down now." With that Harry to bowed and stayed bowed waiting to ether be killed or deemed worthy.

The queen prided herself on being prepared for all situations. Her advisers and aids always had her well briefed in advance of any situation that might happen. That is until a moment ago. None of her advisers or aids had thought that these young people would go to this length.

'_If even a third of the youth of this country had the since of honor that this seven just showed, the world is not as bad off as we had thought.' _The Queen thought as she rose and stepped down the stairs to lay her hand on the back of Harry's head.

"So mot hyt be." As the Queen spoke this there was a flash of light as each of the Avengers auras flared even an aura around Dudley. As the auras dimmed the Queen stepped back to stand in front of her thrown.

"You may arise. The Magic of the Realm it's self had deemed you worthy. So ends this court for today. Lord Potter, We ask that you escort us, and your compatriots, to our study so that we might speak in private." As the rest of the Court stood the Queen descended the stairs were Harry offered her his hand and they preceded out of the chamber, with Neville escorting Ginny, Ron escorting Hermione, and Dudley escorting Luna.

Once out in the hall leading to the Queens study, the Queen spoke again.

"You young ones did very well. That has to be the best presentation We have seen since We were but a small girl. You have done your ancestors and yourselves a great honor. Be proud of what you have accomplished. Now to the real reason you have come before us today. Thank you Lord Potter." By this time they had reached the Queens study and Harry had just seated her behind her desk. She bade them to sit in the chairs around the room. After a look from Harry all sat but Dudley and himself. Dudley had stationed himself at the door to the study, across from the Queens own guard, whom Dudley had to restrain a moment later. Harry realizing there were not enough seats had wandlessly conjured an exact replica of his favorite seat in the Gryffindor common room.

"It is alright Philip, I chose this study because of the lack of enough chairs to see if the young Lord would do what was needed to follow my instructions. Very nicely done Master Evans. It is good to see that you take your duty seriously. Now return to your posts, both of you. We have much to discuses." Dudley and the Queen's guard Philip returned to opposite sides of the door.

"Now as we were saying. The real reason for your coming here today was not your presentation to the crown but to try and talk your government out of this declaration to come into law in the next weeks. We know this and we also know that your government is in an upheaval with the arrest of the former head of My magical government. What I would like to know is why you believe you can achieve this. Why we should not just forcefully regain control of My magical government?" The Queen locked eyes with Harry and he had the presence of mind not to close off his mind. He was rewarded with a bright smile from the Queen.

"So you are more then we all have thought. My Queen as you just saw within my mind the vast majority of Magical Briton does not wish this to happen. The Former Minister of your Magical Ministry and his under secretary have not only insulted you and attempted to steal power from you but from the rest of Magical Briton. I am honored to say that I had a small part in bringing the sorry excuse for a wizard and his pet toad to justice and hope that I can do it again. You have my word that Madam Bones will do what ever it takes to put this behind us all so that we may all concentrate on the defeat of Riddle and his Necro-Maniacs." The Queen was now chuckling as Harry's face suddenly went slack and his eyes nearly fell right out of his head as he realized he was ranting at the Bloody Queen of all of England.

"I am so sorry Your Majesty. Please forgive my rambling."

"Think nothing of it Lord Potter. If you were not passionate about the state of our world We would not have as much respect for you. The fact remains that we still have the problem of a law governing all Magicals of My Country being governed independently of the Crown. We know what we would like to do but we would like to know what you Lord Potter think. Madam Granger you should really shut your mouth it has not closed since Lord Potter let it be know We are magical."

Harry waited while Ron walked over to Hermione and waved his hand in front of her face. After three times of doing this he finally could not stand it and looked at the Queen.

"Your Majesty, I apologies in advance but this is the only way to snap her out of this, so by your leave?" After the Queen nodded, Ron walked back over to Hermione, sat down next to her, looked right at Harry…

"Blood hell Harry I think you broke her." Sure enough Hermione snapped out of it and smacked Ron over the back of the head.

"Ronald language!" Hermione's substantial brain suddenly caught up to what all had just happened. She would have apologies but the Queen was laughing too much to hear her.

"Madam Granger you need not apologies. Most people do not realize that we are magical or that our line is magical. Most old world families have ether become magical or have died out. We are only the third generation with magic and that is to remain a secret. You are only being told this because with the things happening in our world as they are, we will be talking more over the next few years. We have been told that the six of you will be acting as tutors this coming year at Hogwarts. We would like for you to begin this tutoring early. With the state of the world, We fear for our grandchildren. If this Thing known as Riddle were to attack us, We believe the magical guards around us would be sufficient, but the young Princes are venerable. They spend only one hour a day in magical studies and We do not think it is enough. We would like for you and your compatriots Lord Potter, to begin their studies of Defence fully as soon as possible. My Chief Wizard has informed us that you have finished your tutoring training faster then he thought. And that the new Minister of my Magical Government's own niece will be joining you to train. We believe that one hour a day with you spent training will more then help them on their way to understanding the urgency for the training and be much safer in our world."

The Queen fixed Harry with a look that he knew meant this was not a request but a command from his Queen. He also knew that having seen his mind the Queen had not meant simply a regular hour but an hour in his Haven. Nodding Harry turned to Hermione…

"Hermione, give me a copy of our training schedule. The Queen needs to agree on what all we are to tutor the Young Princes in." She reached into the inner pocket of her robes, the one connected to her Avengers trunk and handed the schedule to Harry.

"Not this one, the Haven schedule." Hermione blanched, but did not say anything. Handing him the schedule Hermione locked eyes with Harry silently asking if he was sure. At his nod she released the schedule and sat back down.

Harry showed the schedule to the Queen and waited as she spoke into the intercom on her desk. A moment later a man that could only be described as what Albus would look like if he ever shaved or cut his hair. The man was tall with a short goatee of auburn hair. His grey hair was long but only came to just past his shoulders, left to fall around his face and neck. Unlike the headmaster's blue eyes he had hazel.

"You wished to see me My Queen?" The man just smiled at the questioning looks from the teens.

"Yes Alfred, we would like to have you look over this schedule and tell us if you believe the princes can handle the load." The Queen explained what her thoughts about it were and then Harry explained that they had been doing this schedule for the past seven weeks and knew that it was doable, he then handed the schedule to Alfred who raised his eyebrows at seeing the schedule that these young people had been putting themselves through. Harry let him know that for the most part they would only be doing review for the Princes and Susan. They talked for over an hour about what the Princes had already learned and what the Avengers were and were not to teach them. It was also decided that Alfred, who turned out to be the Headmasters nephew, would be coming with them for their time there. It was felt that they would need a familiar face to get accustomed to the new surroundings and schedule.

Then talk turned to the Laws. It took over an hour to hash out a plan that made both parties look good in the eyes of the magical world.

Before they prepared to leave Ginny invited Alfred and the Princes to the birthday party they had planed for the next night for Harry and Neville. Alfred accepted and said that he would ask the Princes for them. After setting for them to meet in a private room at Gringotts for safety, Alfred walked them to the exit of the Palace. From there they would have to walk off the Palace grounds to the Apperation point in a small Magical Garden. The Avengers had just walked through the wards when out of the shadows walked…

AN: Cliffy dum dum dum. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. if you did hit the little button and let me know. always like reviews.


	28. Ch 28 Show Down

Chapter 28

Showdown in the Palace Garden

Tuesday July 30,1996

Buckingham Palace

Magical Garden

2:57 P.M.

History would record this day as the day that Lord Harry Potter and his Avengers would turn the tide of the Second War. On this day the magical world would be witness the end of three ancient families and the birth of one of the futures greatest.

When last we left the Magical world the Avengers had just walked into the Magical Gardens just outside of Buckingham Palace when…Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. Just as they did the Avengers felt the magic of Anti-Apperation and Anti-portkey wards go up.

"Hello Potter. So you know, there is no escape. Prepare to die, Potter" as Snape was talking the Lestranges, Nott and Goyle walked out to join him and Malfoy.

"Hello Snivellus. Death would be a grand adventure. But I think it can wait. Avengers, lets get ready to **Rumble**"

The Avengers had spread out to engage the threat of the seven Death Eaters in front of them, none of which had on their masks. They had all shifter to the right to give themselves more room to work and at Harry's command all of the Avengers gave their nicknames, the activation word for their Avenger Trunk Switching Charm (TM). Dudley had put his gauntlets on and had fingered the new gems that Luna had installed that morning. The gems that would activate his Avenger Trunk Switching Charm (his gauntlets being the only thing that would not be switched do to a Rune built into them) and a solid shield that would protect them all as the switching charm worked.

"Death is the only adventure you have left! Avada Kedavra" All seven Death Eaters fire off the Killing Curse. The seven lime-green spells streak towards the Avengers only to come in contact with the solid shield of…Lime Green Jell-O. As the spells contact the jell-o it explodes in a shower of jell-o and fruit to reveal the Avengers all in their Dragonhide Battle Robes.

The Death Eaters stood stunned, and that was all the moment that the Avengers needed as in a flash Harry and Neville charged forward. Neville's staff sending two of his parents tortures to the ground with two strong _Confringo _Charms then charged Bella who was able to get a shield up to deflect his third charm. Harry, with Tangglewood wand in one hand and Holy wand in sword form in the other, charged Snape slashing sword and blasting hex flying. Snape barely got a shield up in time or he would have joined the Lestrange Brothers in death.

***HP***

As Harry and Neville began their attack Hermione and Luna attacked Nott Sr. and Goyle Sr. as they were the closes to them. The unfortunate thing for them was that Hermione and Luna were probably the most creative and brilliant witches in all of Briton. Before ether of the men could react Hermione and Luna had each gotten one spell off, and with these two witches, that was all they needed. In an instant Nott Sr. truly lived up to his name as Hermione's spell tied every one of his internal organs and muscles into knots.

Goyle Sr. on the other hand had the unfortunate end of being transfigured into a large guppy head. Who to the horror of many, many Aurors that showed up later began to sing…"Fish heads, fish heads, rolley polley fish heads. Fish heads, fish heads eat them up yum."

***HP***

Ron and Ginny both attacked Lucius with a furry. Each, for their own reasons, ready to end the life of a man who had hounded their family's lives for generations. Ginny wanted revenge for the Diary in her first year, Ron for the constant humiliation and ridicule his family had received by this man and his offspring. As they both through curse after curse at the man that had come to symbolize the antagonist and corruption that the Weasleys had fought for most of their lives, that did not notice that man's offspring or their own brother coming around behind them.

Though Lucius Malfoy would proudly have told anyone that would listen that his line had produced more Mages then any other line, he happened to not be one of them. The only thing that saved him, yet again, was in fact his money. More exactly the fact that he could afford the three separate Artifacts that each produced a shield charm strong enough to hold up against the two stronger opponents. It also helped that the second group of Death Eaters attacked soon after.

***HP***

Dudley had been checking to make sure that the Lestrange Brothers were truly down when he heard a sound that would haunt his dreams for years to come. He turned around at the sound of a scream to see his Luna on the ground writhing in pain. He quickly saw the cause of this in the blond haired boy holding his wand on her. Acting on instinct he quickly charged at the boy and delivered a right cross to the ferret's face. Sending Draco sprawling on the ground. As he regained his feet he stared in at Dudley with contempt.

"How dare you Muggle? You shall die for that. Crabbe, Goyle take care of this. I am needed to deal with Potter." Draco turned his back on them to look for Snape and Potter. The two bodyguards advanced on Dudley, cracking their knuckles.

"I wouldn't turn my back on me if I were you." Dudley replied with as much contempt as he could muster.

Dudley quickly charged his gauntlets with Cutting Curses then charged the great lumps in front of him in hopes of finishing them off fast so that he could get at the arrogant blond. Not even stopping as he sprinted between the two bulks Dudley slammed both of his fists into Crabbe and Goyle's faces. The momentum from his strike was the only thing that propelled him forward.

Draco had time enough to turn at the sickening crunch followed by three thuds before he was blasted off his feet in a blinding flash of light.

***HP***

As the second wave crashed upon the Avengers Harry and Neville were drown into separate battles. Harry continued to assault Snape with all he had, while Neville held off the younger Nott Jr. and Bella. Neville, feeling it was time to end this, drew his sword from his side. This was not a regular sword though. It was the Sword of the Longbottom's. As Bella and Nott Jr. found out, it was not just a sword, but also the founder of the Longbottom lines wand changed into sword form and thus able to be cast through. In this case the sword was a Viking long sword. Neville quickly changed his staff into a sword as well and lashed out with cutting curses. Nott Jr. feel quickly as his wand arm at the shoulder feel to the ground. As Neville lunged at Bella, there was a blinding flash of light…

***HP***

Hermione had just enough time from dispatching Nott Sr. to scan the field and pick her next target when she received a curse in the back. It was not that powerful of a spell merely impacting against her Dragonhide Robes but enough to send her stumbling forward. Using the hours of Acrobatics training that they had trained on, she quickly tucked into a roll and came up facing her new opponent, Dolores Umbridge. Upon seeing the horrid toad, sorry Trevor, Hermione couldn't help but feel a rush that she would get to face the teacher, if you can call her that, that had broken her trust for the profession she hoped to one day join. Hermione had dreamed of this day for a long time and she had planed it down to the moment.

"Hello Umbitch. Glad to see I have the chance to end you myself." Before Umbridge could even react Hermione closed the distance between them firing off five petrifying hexes in quick secretion freezing the toad in place. As she walked to the hateful woman and leaned over her prone body she smiled.

"This is for Harry." Hermione then cast a spell normally used to engrave jewelry. On every square inch of the toad's body the words "I must not seek power." were inscribed into her flesh. As the spell took affect there was a blinding flash of light…

***HP***

Ron and Ginny had almost broken through Lucius' shields when Ron was hit with banishing charm from the side throwing him agents a tree. He quickly regained his feet a little woozy. There before him stood Percy.

"Well brother, I see you have yet to heed my words. You and our family should have distanced your selves from Potter when you had the chance. But still, there need not be violence between us. I give you one last chance Ron. Come with me. This is not the side you should be on. We are Purebloods. We should not have had to live such poor lives. If father had just given up on those filthy muggle things and been a true wizard we might have been able to afforded the things we needed. I…" Percy would never get to finish his monologue as Ron had recovered enough and quickly through five daggers, two from each of his hips and one from a sheath on his left forearm, into the redheaded Death Eater. The daggers formed a panicle with two in the stomach, two in the chest and the final one in the throat silencing the braggart.

"Never, talk bad about MY family, Death Eater. That's five blades, one blade for each of the Weasley brothers. You broke our mothers heart. So it is only fitting that I bring her yours. Accio Percy's Heart." At the moment the still beating heart of Percy Weasley made contact with his brothers hand there was a blinding flash of light…

***HP***

Though afraid for her brother, Ginny knew that if she gave him the chance, Malfoy would kill her before she could help Ron. So she continued her assault on the man that had made her a victim her first year. She continued to batter his shields with all her might, not even using spells any longer, only pure magic from her staff. As the last shield failed and before she could rain in her magic, it struck the pompous Pureblood straight through the chest. As it did there was a blinding flash of light…

***HP***

Harry and Snape had been trading curses for almost ten minutes when out of the corner of Harry's eye he saw Fudge trying to sneak up on him. While distracting Snape with a volley of five blasting hexes he throw one at Fudge nailing the former Minister directly in the chest. As Snape saw Fudge fall in a shower of blood Harry was able to landed a Bone-Shattering curse to Snape's pelvis at the moment there was a blinding flash of light…

. In that moment Harry's world went black.

***HP***

For years to come the magical world would be speculating on what happen in that garden. But what is known is that the fundamental ideals of magical energy and their access to it changed forever. For thousands of years the Purebloods had said that only through birth was magic past. That the muggle-borns only didn't know of the magical ancestor that past it on. In resent years, with the muggle discovery of DNA and the understanding of genes was it decided most if not all Humanity contained a magical Core. That the Gene for magic, that could be past on through parentage, gave a wizard/witch access to that core. The STF wizard scale was developed with this in mind. It allowed for the scaling of the amount of magic in a person to be judged by how much magic they give off. So when the scale is used in a muggle area, the scan can pick up the presence of the core and the persons access to that core by how much "bleed over" it detects. This is why on a STF scan Muggles and Squibs show up white with a black ring around it, but Myrddin would have had a pure white showing his complete access to his core.

It was also believed that a muggle could never access his/her core except in great or dire circumstances. This explained how Mothers were to have been said to lift cars off of their children, the explanation was that in that moment they were able to access their core to save the child, but in doing so gave them the dormant gene for magic. There are other cases were a man has, in time of war, been able to seam to stop time to avoided an in coming bullet. Most notable is the case of one General John Tonks who after having reported this to his superiors been allowed to retire early, Late he had a son that was a muggle-born. His story is only known because his granddaughter would later tell the story to a friend from the Department of Mysteries.

But on Tuesday July 30,1996 their would be a new chapter written into the history book. Because on this day Tuesday July 30,1996 the first known case of magical over expose occurred. One Dudley Fredrick Evans, was granted the power of magic by killing one Gregory Muller Goyle Jr. and Vincent Crabbe Jr. In the use of an experimental pair of gantlets that Mr. Evans did brake the gems held within and create a magical vacuum. The subsequent rush of magic into Mr. Evans did remove part of the barer around his core granting him access to it.

It is also know that on the day of July 30,1996 the magical back lash of Dudley receiving access to his magic that the Avengers were all rendered unconscious for three hours. When they awoke they found themselves in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. This is where we rejoin the story.

***HP***

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

6:25 P.M.

Harry was the first to awake in the all to familiar whiteness that he truly despised.

"Bloody Hell! It's not even the school year yet." Harry then reached out a hand and summoned his glasses. Only to remember after words that he no longer needed them. As he opened his eyes again he was greeted with the faces of the smiling Headmaster on one side and Alice Longbottom on the other, with the very amused face of Madam Pomfrey at the foot of the bed.

"Would you believe that was the first thing I said when they brought you seven into my infirmary Mr. Potter?" Poppy laughed as she did a scan of Harry and nodded her head. "If I told you to stay in bed for the rest of the night…"

"I would be up checking on the others as soon as your back was turned." Replied Harry as he moved to sit up right then knowing Madam Pomfrey was having fun with him, only to fall back down as he saw that she had finally gone through with putting a plaque on the wall over "his" bed.

"You know you might get some of the first years to sit through an exam if they get to sit on the "Reserved for Harry Potter" bed." He laughed as he stood up and hugged his Godmother. Over the past month and a half they had grown more accustomed to each other and felt that they both could do with having the other in their life. It was not uncommon to see them and Neville and Frank talking long into the night. Sometimes Ginny and Mrs. Longbottom or Gran, as she insisted all the teens call her, would join them but more often then not Harry and Alice would talk well after the others had gone to bed. Neville did not hold any ill will about it ether as he felt for the first time like he had a brother in Harry and he knew that Harry felt the same. Neville knew that he also had a brother in Ron and Dudley as well, but felt closer to Harry then the other two. So it was not a surprise that when he awoke, the first thing he saw was Harry and his mother hugging.

"Mom, when your done hugging the breath out of Harry can you get me a glass of water?" Those awake in the infirmary laughed as Alice released Harry and latched on to Neville. Harry would have laughed longer but after being released by Alice he saw that all the others had yet to wake and turned to the Headmaster motioning him away from the others beds.

"Albus what happened? The last thing I remember was that I had just nailed Snape in the pelvis when there was a flash and then I was waking up here." Harry could tell from the look on the headmasters face that he did not even know that much.

"Harry we were hoping you could tell us. All that I know is that you all turned up in the back of Number 6 and that you all showed signs of a fight but were not hurt, just unconscious. This was over three hours ago. I sent Alastor to my nephew to see if something went wrong with the presentation. When Alfred heard that you had all turned up unconscious he and Alastor checked the Gardens. There were the signs of battle once again along with the bodies of six Death Eaters. Can you tell me what happened from your point of view?"

"Well we had just left the meeting with the Queen and Alfred. We were headed to the Apperation point when Snape and Lucius Malfoy stepped out from around the corner of a bush. Snape mouthed off, the Lestranges, Nott and Goyle Sr. put up Anti-Apperation and Anti-Portkey wards, and then stepped out. Snape's taunts gave us enough time for Dudley to trigger a solid shield that obscured us enough that we could use our Trunk Switching Charm that I told you about. Anyway after that I lost track of the others as we spread out to engage the seven. I saw the Lestrange Brothers go down but I was focused on Snape. He had gotten a shield up fast enough that my first volley didn't get him. We traded spells for about ten minutes with nether of us able to hit the other. At one point Fudge showed up but I got him with a blasting hex to the chest right off. That finally allowed me to slipped a Bone-Shattering curse past Snape's defence that caught him in the pelvis then there was a flash and a rush of magic. Then I woke up here. Neville what happened with you?" Neville had disentangled himself from his mother long enough to get checked by Madam Pomfrey and was walking over to where Harry and Dumbledore were talking.

"Well I was able to send off three Blasting hexes at the Lestranges but only caught the Brothers so I charged Bellatrix. She was not expecting it so she was on full defence until Nott Jr. showed up. But I was able to get Nott before what ever happen happened. Harry, Ginny just woke up and is looking for you." Neville continued to talk with the Headmaster as Harry rushed over to Ginny.

Harry engulfed Ginny as she was released by her mother and just held her for a long time. Finally Ginny backed away from the hug and looked Harry in the eye.

"Well I think that more then makes up for you going to Diagon Ally and returning unscathed. You better hope our first date goes better then this or you will be sleeping on the floor for the next Haven Week." If it were not for the absolute seriousness in her voice Harry would have laughed. As it was he could not keep the smile off his face.

"I promise, our first date will be a lot more fun then fighting for our lives. Though that is not saying much is it. As it is we need to get this settled before anything else happens. Come on, we need to check on the others. And let the Headmaster know what happened from your point of view." Still holding hands they walk over to the others.

"Dudley you ok?" Once they were close enough to see Harry was sure Dudley was fine physically, but he had a very far away look in his eyes. When he looked closer he could tell that there was something out of place. Almost as if Magic it's self was telling him to, Harry cast a medical scan to show the after affects of spells done on a person. The scan could be used on muggles but it would only show that a spell was there. Unlike when it was cast on a wizard where it would show what the spell was and how many times it had been cast on him.

So it was surprising that the scan showed that Dudley had had skin on his bum transfigured into a pigs tail and that the spell was still active. Harry looked at the scan and then promptly fainted back into the arms of Albus who happened to have come over when Harry cast the spell. Upon seeing the read out Albus too fainted. Neville concerned quickly cast the scan as well as did Ginny, Molly, Bill, and Madam Pomfrey. Each in turn fell straight back into a faint. This is the seen that Hermione woke to. Concerned herself Hermione quickly…revived Madam Pomfrey. She was not the smartest witch of her age for nothing. After checking over Hermione first Madam Pomfrey had Hermione revive the others while she did some more test on Dudley. Dudley, through out all of this, continued to stair straight in front of him, not doing more then blinking from time to time. As Madam Pomfrey checked over Dudley, Dobby came running into the Hospital wing.

"Master Harry Potter sir yous must be coming with me now. Master Duddy new magics must be groundeds. Yous must come get Winky. Shes is been fading. Shes must be bonded to Master Duddy soon or both will be fading for good." Dobby was pulling on Harry's hand trying to pull him from the room.

"Dobby what do you mean. I thought you and Winky liked being free. Why would you want to subject Winky back into slavery. Harry you can't do this… it's in-humane. You can't make her bond to Dudley and why would Dobby want you to? Dobby you cannot do this. You…" Hermione only stopped ranting when Dobby snapped his fingers and gave her the most hateful look.

"Master Harry Potter's Hermy is staying quiet now. You has been trying to frees the House Elves with out asking what we's want. House elf magics depend on Masters magics. If we's free we's dieing. With no magics from Masters we fading away. Dobby strong elf. Lasted longer then most free elves. But me's too fading. Winky not last much longer. She's is needing house to serve or fading for goods. Master Harry Potter has said he be taking me on's when I feel I needing new Master. Winky to sicky from Butterbeers to ask. Have to have bond done now, or Master Duddys magics kill him too."

After hearing this Harry stopped struggling and let Dobby lead him down to the kitchens where he found Winky on a cot almost pure white in color. He quickly scooped her up and left the kitchens at a run. He arrived back and found Dobby and two other house elves setting up an alter next to Dudley's bed.

"Lays Winky on the alter, Master Harry Potter. Then help Master Duddy set on edge of bed. Put both Master Duddys hands on alter. I's be helping Winky with magics. Yous might be having to bond Dobby after Master Harry Potter. I mights not have nough magics left after helpings Winky."

Harry laid Winky down and then helped Dudley into a sitting position with his hand both resting on the alter. Dobby laid his hands on Winky's head and motioned for Harry to do the same for Dudley. Once Harry had his hands on ether side of Dudley's head Dobby began to chant in a low murmur that no one could hear. Dobby and Harry began to glow, slowly the glow past on to Dudley and Winky. As it faded Winky looked much better than before. She sat up and looked into the aware eyes of her new master. As Harry and Dobby released their holds on the newly bonded Master and servant Dobby fell to his knees.

"Master Harry Potter sir. Yous is going to have to bond with Dobby. I's used most of me's magics to do the words for Winky. Me is haveing enough magics to do me own words." Dobby laid himself down on the alter and Harry took Dudley's place sitting on the edge of the bed. With another glow of magic Harry and Dobby's bond was complete. Now that they were bonded Harry asked Dobby and Winky to wait at the Sanctuary for them. He was politely told that they would have to stay with their new masters for at lest the next two hours to become accustomed to and strengthen the bond.

"Ok, Dobby. Headmaster now that everyone is awake why don't we talk in your office?" Albus nodded and after thanking Madam Pomfrey they all headed to the Headmasters office.

It would have been a tight fit if not for magic as twenty-four people had to fit into the Headmasters office not counting the two house elves. Once everyone was seated around the office and all but Harry and Alfred had refused a lemon drop, the Avengers began to tell their tale of the battle. When it came to Dudley's part he had to be shown how to put his memory into Albus' pensive. It took four trips into the pensive for all of them to view history. They ended up talking late into the night as they all needed time to come to grips with all that had happened this day. Surprisingly Dudley was the one that seemed to be taking this the best. He answered questions and even demonstrated a few spells with Harry's holly wand. He had sat in on all of the Avengers training and just seemed to know how some spells were suppose to be preformed after being shown only once. Albus and Alfred had a very enjoyable conversation theorizing whither or not magic had a memory. Hermione would have loved to get into this conversation but she had still not been allowed to talk for more then a moment, as she had still not accepted that she was wrong about the House Elves and would go off on rants about Slavery and the injustice of how they had to be bonded. After the third time of this happening Harry had given Dobby permission to take Hermione out of the office and explain things to her, as she seemed not to be listening to anyone. When they got back she truly looked apologetic. Not long after Harry asked her and the others to head home and show Dobby and Winky around the houses as they would be helping out in all three houses of the Sanctuary. Everyone got the idea and left Harry and Dumbledore to talk alone.


	29. Ch 29 Party Time

Chapter 29

Party Time

Wednesday July 31st 1996

Surry Sanctuary

7:00 pm

It was a large group that gathered in back of Number 6 for the joint party to celebrate Harry and Neville's Sixteenth Birthday. Everyone that knows of the Sanctuary was there as well as four new faces. It had been quite the surprise when the two Princes had appeared in the kitchen of Number 4 a few hours ago. Petunia and Molly had been preparing for the large family dinner as Dobby and Winky were staying close to their new masters. In all farness, Harry had warned them when he and Neville had left that they were going to gather a few people for the party and not to be surprised when they got back. None the less when they arrived back from gathering the Princes and Alfred from Gringotts the sight of the Royalty in here kitchen was to much for Petunia as her eyes rolled into the back of her head in a dead faint. Molly wasn't much better as she wobbled on her feet and was caught by Neville as Harry helped his aunt into a seat at the table before trying to rouse her. After settling Molly and Petunia's nerves the men were kicked out of the kitchen. Walking into the back yard Harry and Neville were surprised them selves to fine that in the last hour that they were gone the backyards of the Sanctuary had been turned into a beautiful garden with hanging plants with fairy lights and a waterfall and lagoon. The first one to notice their return was Luna who was helping Dudley into a chair at the long table outside of Number 8. Though with Luna you never knew if she would let the others know or if she would just laugh at everyone else as they were startled by your arrival. As it so happened Luna was too busy with helping Dudley to have time to say anything before the Twin Twins spotted the two Birthday boys and kicked the party off with a Bang.

The Fireworks show that was shown that night would be talked about for years to come. Not only by those present at the Sanctuary but by the whole of Surry. By the time the show ended Harry and Neville had a few more guessed then they expected to their party. Namely the two hundred Aurors and Obliviators that were running from house to house trying in vain to stop the word of a truly magical display of lights and sound with no sores or explanation. They were in luck that Madam Bones was in attendance or the Twin Twins my not have been spared time in Azkaban. As it was they were fined a thousand Galleons a piece. While that might have been enough for the authorities, Molly had other ideas of punishment. So for the next four weeks you could find one or all four of the Twin Twins doing yard work the muggle way. But back to the party…

After the fireworks, both in the air and the aftermath, the party was much more reserved. They all talked and had a grand old time. After a rather large dinner it was time to open presents.

They had all decided, that is everyone but Harry and Neville, that the two birthday boys would open their gifts from one person at a time. The first would be from the Princes as the Queen had insisted that they bring gifts from the entire royal family. Harry and Neville both received a thick leather bound book with their family crests on the front.

"Though you might think the Magical World is a secret one. The Royal family has always known back to the gifting of Hogwarts by King Edger the Peaceful's Cousin Donavan. While the families may have changed, but the secret and the knowledge of that secret, has always been known. Those books in your hands are copies of the books that have been kept from the beginning of your lines. Your families have both done great things for this country and so the Royal Family has kept a record of them. Lord Longbottom your progenitor was a Viking chieftain that fought for the Saxons against the Danes in 1015 A.D. being gifted lands in Scotland. The lands came to be known as the Longbottoms. Lord Potter you may already know but your family dates back to the founding of Hogwarts itself. The two families depicted within your crest is the Second Son of Godric Gryffindor and the only Daughter of Donavan Hogwarts. Within those books you will find the entire history of your families." Alfred's explanation was meet with silence and a loud squeal from Hermione.

"Sorry Madam Granger but the books are for the Lords eyes only. They are a gift for them and them alone. They may answer questions but they are to never let anyone view the contents of those books. Her Majesty has given them a gift but also the responsibilities to safe guard their heritage. If the information in those tombs were to become widely known, or the existents the books themselves were to be known history my change and the security of the Realm is more important then anyone's quest for knowledge. Madam Granger please do not think unkindly of me for this but your unending quest for knowledge will be a liability. Answer me this Madam, if you know the answers to the universe but have no one to share it with is that knowledge worth it? To know the answer means nothing if you have no one to ask you the question. You can have all the knowledge in the universe and still not know everything there is to know without experience and the wisdom to know when to use it, and when to hide that knowledge. I am sorry Lord Potter I seam to have gotten quite wordy and disrupted you and Lord Longbottoms celebration."

"Think nothing of it Mr. Dumbledore. I personally, and I am only speaking for my self, I believe that this is one of the best speeches on the dangers of to much dependents on knowledge over wisdom I have ever heard. We all have had this discussion many times over the last months. So lets just pick this up at a later date shall we. So, what gift should be next? Neville why don't you pick."

Neville walked over to the gift table and picked up the two gifts from Dumbledore. As he walked back over he tried to through Harry his gift only to feel the familiar feeling of an _impedimenta _take hold as the world around him slowed to a crawl.

"My apologies young Neville but my gift to Harry is fragile and I could not allow you to endanger it." With a wave of his wand Dumbledore released Neville from the spell and took Harry's gift.

"This is not just from me. Just know that like a wand you do not chose but are chosen."

Harry slowly began to unwrap the surprisingly plain wrapped gift in front of him. As the paper fell away there was a flash of flames and the box burst into flames. Harry quickly went to drop the flaming package only to relive the flames did not burn him. Setting in his hands was a glowing golden egg. The egg had vanes of gold and red. As he held the egg green and black vanes appeared where ever Harry's fingers made contact with the shell. Everyone stood mesmerized as Harry's aura began to glow and a smaller one around the egg glowed as well. Slowly the two auras began to pulse and merge tell they were one bright aura. The faint swell of phoenix song began as a number of phoenixes began to circle around Harry. Many recognized Fawkes in amongst the other phoenixes but the others had the colors of the rainbow. As the song reached its climax the egg still in Harry's had cracked and began to burn again. The phoenix song began to end and all but two phoenix's began to leave, leaving just Fawkes and a pure white phoenix to perch on Harry's shoulders.

Harry just stood there looking down at the small phoenix chick in his hands as the others all rushed forward to have a look at what appeared to be the newest member of their little family.

"Now Neville do you understand why I stopped you from throwing this particular gift. When Fawkes and his mate Aurora brought me their egg asking me to present it to you Harry, they made it perfectly clear that if something happened to it before it was in your hands I would suffer. So now that you have their egg, I can breath easier. They asked for me to explain to you that the egg you now hold is only the second egg they have ever produced and that you are the first person to receive one." Albus stopped there as Aurora and Fawkes began to sing.

"Headmaster you can relax you did well, but I would suggest you stop calling their son "egg" or they might get a little upset. Everyone this is Emrys." Harry holds up the chic for all to see. As he dose so Fawkes and Aurora take flight. Fawkes lands on Albus's shoulder Aurora landing on Minerva's. When Harry lowered his arms Hedwig landed on his shoulder

"Hay girl. Look a new member of the family. This is Emrys your new little brother." Harry smiled as Hedwig nudged his head affectionately. After everyone settled down Neville opened his gift from Albus. It was an orb that Albus explained when the charms were activated would rise and set just like the sun. It would give the same nutrias as the sun so it could double the growth in a greenhouse or be good for an indoor greenhouse.

They continued to open gifts for the next hour. From McGonagall they both got a piece of parchment. For Harry it was a "Get out of Trouble" card with three uses as well as a permanent pass to the Restricted Section. For Neville a pass that excused him from curfew for nights that he was out late working in the greenhouses.

From Professor Sprout, Harry received a plant that she had been working on for a number of years. It was a variation of the magical Lily. It had a fiery red color with emerald specs around the rim. She presented him with a certificate that had flower's name. Family – Liliaceae, Genus – Lilium, Magikala – Pottoris, Common Name - Potter Lily. She explained that she had been trying to get this variety to bloom the correct shades for over a decade. It was a tribute to his mother and he loved it. He surprised himself as much as Professor Sprout when he hugged her. Whispering his thanks to her with a tear in his eye.

For Neville, Professor Sprout informed him that the clearing that surrounds Greenhouses #13 & 14 would now be known as Longbottom Plaza. She also informed him of her desire to retire after the war and asked that he accept her request that he take the position when she did. To which he assured her he would.

From Professor Flitwick they both received identical Goblin made daggers. The daggers had a foot long blade shaped like two crescent moons meeting at a point and curving in opposite directions. Making almost a fish design. The metal is a dark gray in color with a heavy marble handle. The blade and handle looked to be one piece of metal with the marble inlayed into the handle. They were weighted so the blade had almost no weight at all.

From Mad-Eye Harry received a gift card for any three items from Amish's shop. Neville got his own Auror trunk.

From Molly and Arthur they received spoons for the new Weasley Family Clock that Arthur had created for the Sanctuary. Both Harry and Neville had tears in their eyes and you hugged both the elder Weasleys then received a hug from the other Weasleys. Before placing their spoons as well as Hermione and Luna adding theirs Arthur presented a clock to the Longbottoms as well as the Evans so that each of the houses in the Sanctuary now had a clock. With the destruction of the Burrow Molly and Arthur had moved into number 6 and Gran had moved into number 8 after Alice and Frank had begged her to.

From Gran had commissioned with the goblins to have a portion of the Longbottom property to be cleared for the construction of plant nursery as well as state of the art greenhouses for the growth of the first Tangglewood forest in the last thousand years. Neville would be the manager and CEO for the property and harvesting company. She got for Harry two sets of professional Duelist Robes as well as a set of Judges Robes for his time in the Wizengamot.

Tonks and Remus went in together and got Neville a portable Greenhouse that could be shrunk down to the size of a briefcase. But when expanded had room for three worktables and had a charm that would mimic the rise and set of the sun even when shrunk. For Harry they placed a blindfold over his eyes and lead him to the driveway with everyone following behind. Once everyone was ready they removed the blindfold. Tonks and Remus stood blocking his view.

"Harry this gift is not just from us. When we moved some of Sirius's thing in the attic at Grimmauld we found that he was hiding something from us that he was planning on giving to you for your birthday. He didn't get to finish it so Tonks and I did."

They moved to the side to reveal a pair of Triumph Motorcycles. One looked to be from the 70's but the other looked brand new. Harry slowly walked to the older of the two and ran his hand over the handlebars and tank. He trembled as he touched the petrel cap. It was a carving of a Grim. Looking at the newer bike he saw that the cap of this one had a tree. Confused he looked up at Remus.

Laughing at his confused expiration Frank walked up to Harry and with a hand on his shoulder steered him back to the older bike.

"Harry this is the bike that Sirius was fixing up for you." Turning to Neville, Frank beaconed him over.

"This is the bike Alice and I got for Neville." Frank had to laugh at the look on Neville's face. It was a mix of joy and terror. Neville looked at Harry and smiled.

"Harry if you look in the saddlebag you'll find your gift from me and Alice." Harry opened the saddlebag and found a photo album. With shaking hands he opened the album to a random page. The photos showed a much younger Remus and Sirius playing laying on a blanket playing with a baby Harry and Neville while a younger Frank and his father fought over who would man the grill with Alice and his mother laughed at them.

Harry looked up as Frank laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. Frank had tears in his eyes that matched the ones in Harry's.

"Come on let's get back to the party." Harry nodded and they all walked back to the gardens of number 8 where they had the present's table. Harry decided to open Petunia's gifts next. He received a medallion on a gold chain. The medallion was of a tiger lying down with its head held high with a setting sun behind its head.

"It was your mothers. On her tenth birthday she and I both received one. Mine has a Falcon in flight on it. She wore it everyday tell she was sixteen. We had a fight that summer when she tried to talk me out of seeing Vernon. I saw him as a chance to escape from our parents and start my own life away from them. My parent, your grandparents, and I never really agreed on much. They, like the Grangers were fascinated by the Magical world were I saw it as something to be feared of. It scared me some of the things I heard magic could do. She tried to tell me about the good thing in her and your world but I could not see past my fear. Anyway she and I fought and things were said in the heat of the moment that I regret. She said she was just looking out for me like a sister is suppose to and I told her she stopped being my sister when she became a freak. I am ashamed to say that I saw her medallion still around her neck and ripped it off." Petunia had begun to cry and Harry pulled her into a hug. Once she had recovered she handed Neville an envelope with a weeks pass to the botanical gardens in London. The passes could be redeemed any time and were good for up to two years.

It was Neville's turn to pick whose gift to open next. So he decided to open their gifts from the Weasley Twins. When he opened his gift from them he had to laugh they had given him a poster like the one they and the Prewett Twins had made of Harry. It showed him during his match with Flitwick when suddenly he fell to the stunner and a banner began to scroll across the top saying "Neville Augustus Longbottom: The Great #2". Everyone got a laugh at that. When he turned the poster around on the back the Twins had written a note…

Neville,

Hope you like the poster. But we feel ashamed that we couldn't think of a good gift for you. We have known you for six years and yet we don't know you. So come see us later and lets have a talk. Consider this a WE-O-U.

Gred and Forge

Neville meet one of the Twins eyes and gave a slight nod. Harry opened his gift to find his Firebolt in a beautiful Mahogany display case with red and gold felt lining. Still attached to the Firebolt were the chains from the dungeons where Fred and George had retrieved it. Along the bottom of the case was a row of snitches with the date of the match and how long it had taken him to get it. Right next to the handle where the registration number was inscribed a plaque dedicating the date of his "Life Time Quidditch Ban" and Today's date as "Lifting of his Ban and Naming as Captaincy of Gryffindor". Harry looked up from reading it to look into the Headmaster's eyes questioning.

"It is true Harry. The Twins told me of other gift when they came to retrieved your broom and I gave them permission to tell you. Now as I said before my other gift was more from Fawkes and Aurora then from me. So this is from me." He handed Harry a long box that expanded in his hands. Opening the gift found a new Firebolt. Professor McGonagall then steeped forward and pined the Captains badge to his shirt. She then did something that no Gryffindor had seen her do she gave him a hug and whispered how proud she was of him.

After many handshakes and hugs congratulating his on the captaincy Harry chose the gifts from Bill and his girlfriend and newest Order member Fleur Delacour. They got him a collection of book of legends and myths for around the world. For Neville they brought a rare rose from the Delacour's gardens in the south of France.

From Charlie they both received daggers that were mad out of the tail horns from the Horntail that Harry fought in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It had been hurt and they had to remove three of the horns. He had originally intended to give them both to Harry but after getting to know Neville he decided to give him the second one and keep the third for himself.

Finally it was time for the Avengers gifts to the two. Ron was first he gave Harry in own professional practice snitch. For Neville he modified one of the Twins Portable Swamps inside a fish tank for Trevor.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny all pitched in together to get Neville a collection of Comic books that he had been reading of Dudley's. his favorites were Spider-Man, the Punisher, and Doctor Strange and they got him ten of each title. For Harry they had conspired with James and Lily and changed the Seventh compartment of his Auror trunk to an exact replica of his Haven. Ginny also mentioned another gift he would get later.

Dudley gave Harry all the doubles of the movies in his room as well as a new copy of the Highlander Directors Cut. For Neville he had a collection of MMA books and tapes.

Neville's gift to Harry was a watch he charmed himself to show the health of the Avengers and a general direction, it also tells the time. Harry's gift to Neville was a simple note…

Neville,

Thank you for being my Bother.

Harry

With tears in his eyes Neville hugged Harry and thanked him as well. The party continued on for well into the night with lots of laughs and fun had by all. It was a good escape for them all.


End file.
